GAIA Women Athletes
by BMACBOO
Summary: Women from all walks of life do battle inside the squared circle to see who's the best of the best.
1. GAIA Impulse: Week 1

**A/N: The following characters and song used this story are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

**("Humble Neighborhoods" by Pink plays)**

Multiple lights begins to flash across the Manhattan Center's Grand Ballroom as the camera pans to various fans along with their posters in the crowd. The camera quickly turns its intention to the announcer table.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the the debut of GAIA Impulse! We're live here at the Manhattan Center in New York City!" Robin announced. "My name is Robin Scherbatsky and alongside me is my broadcast par-"

"The talented and much more beautiful Deandra 'Sweet Dee' Reynolds" the blonde interrupted her colleague.

"And with that said, we have a quite a show for you folks tonight..." Robin said, showing her annoyance towards Dee.

**("Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)**

The crowd starts to boo as the Fire Princess herself, Azula comes out from the back with a frightful scowl. She glanced around the arena for a quick second before marching down the ramp.

"I truly can't believe the amount of disrespect this crowd is giving toward a woman like" Dee said

"Can you really blame em?" Robin commented. "Ever since her arrival three months ago, she's pretty much been proclaiming she's the future Openweight champion and has failed to accomplish that. At this point she's pretty much is beating on a dead horse".

"How dare you speak rudely of royalty like her!" Dee snapped. "She is one of the most decorated champions fiction wrestling history. Every promotion she stepped foot in she has won a title, not to mention she's the only woman to hold the WWE Toon Women's AND Toon World championship at the same time, something I don't think none of these losers could accomplish."

Azula steps inside the ring and demanded a mic, in which the timekeeper obliged.

"It makes me sick to my stomach I think I have to step out here and be surrounded by you greasy, foul mouth, uncivilized baboons... You people along with all the other in the back knows that I should rightfully be the World Openweight Champion after the screw job that took place last night! (Robin: See? What did I tell you ; Dee: Shut it, Canuck...). "The fact remains that I had that little redneck bum down for the three count and what happened? The referee just so happened get herself "knocked out", something that you are precious champion took it upon herself to do because she knew that her time was coming at an end" The crowd rains down boo at Azula's allegation, causing her to lower the mic and stare down the crowd with disgust.

Dee starts clapping at Azula's remarks. "Indeed you were! That hillbilly tramp couldn't handle dealing with a true champion like yourself!"

"You really do have quite crush on her, don't cha?" Robin asked

Azula rose the mic back up again to speak "You people may not like it but you know if I had another chance against that little hick, that the situation would indeed be very different. She is simply a cockroach before my eyes. I've torn through every single woman that they decided to put in front of me and have shown why I am the true face of this company but yet management still continues to have their nipples hard for that worthless champion" a huge section in the Grand Ballroom started chanting 'Tina' multiple times.

"That's...well..ummm..." Robin said, unable to get the right to words out

"That's right, sparkles. You know that she's speak the truth." Dee said. "You can't even come up with any kind of excuse."

Azula simply chuckled at the fans' chant.

"You peoples truly do think that that just because you know a couple of fancy moves and talk all fancy makes a perfect champion? All that's makes her is a Azula wannabe! (Robin: Oh, god..she lost it) She is jealous of my royalty...she's jealous that I am one of the most decorated champion in fiction wrestling history...and she's jealous that she's not a natural born champion like me, which lead her to take the low road and screw me out of what I deserve. This company cannot survive with such a lowlife as face the of the company. You deserve someone who will fight tooth and nail. You need a champion of class and di-

**("Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim plays)**

A mix of cheers and jeers erupts from the crowd, as the GAIA World Openweight Champion, Tina Armstrong walks out with a bewildered look on her face.

"And it appears that the champ has finally had enough of Azula's delusional rant." Robin said.

"That wannabe be have no right to be out here right now." Dee says, annoyed with a sudden appearance of the World Champ.

Dee goes over by the time keeper's table and grab the mic.

"looks like a champ has something to say." Robin commented.

"Hopefully to renounce her title reign and declare Azula as the true champion." Dee says.

Tina steps inside the ring and gives Azula a look of disappointment. "listen hun, I don't know what type of firewater you've been sippin on, but you must be crazier than a pet coon if you think that I deliberately struck that ref" Tina said, sparking a huge cheer from the crowd.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ROYALTY LIKE THAT!" Dee shouted.

"Tone it down a notch will ya?" Robin said

"Now I feel sorry for for the lady but but she know along with me, you, and everyone else in the back that the stuff that we doing this ring ain't ballet. With that, I humbly apologize to her being caught within our brawl and and hope for a speedy recovery." said Tina.

Azula cocked an eyebrow "You're apologizing to that pathetic excuse of a ref? No, the person who you should be apologizing to is the person standing in front of you right now..." Azula started to walk closer to the champ.

"This isn't looking pretty..." Robin says

"It looks just alright to me." Dee smirked. "Azula is gonna show that chump who's boss."

Tina simply stood her ground "It's a damn shame that such a girl like yourself is acting like a spoiled brat . Ya gonna face the fact and realize that not every company, you can be number one, not every company is going to bow down and grant all your wishes, and and not everyone.." Tina step closer to Azula, causing them to almost touch faces. "... is going to lay down for a such a blowhard such as yourself..."

Azula took a step back, letting herself register in the last statement while having a little tweak in her eye. She quickly regained her posture, chuckling once again. "You really shouldn't have said that..." she dropped the mic and swing a right hook but the Blonde Bombshell blocked it and starts throwing a series of right hook herself at the Fire Princess, causing her to get press against the ropes!

"Tina is blasting the hell out of Azula!" Robin shouted.

"THAT OLD HAG CAN'T DO THAT!" Dee exclaimed.

On the ropes, Azula tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head BUT GET CLOTHESLINED OUT OF THE RING! Tina balance herself on the middle and top rope, egging Azula to get back in the ring.

"It looks like the southern girl haven't had enough." Robin said

"Oh she better have enough, if knows what's good for her..." Dee says.

The cameraman pans down to Azula, managed to pick herself and has a enraged look in her eye. She prepares to get back in the ring until suddenly...

"ENOUGH!" yelled someone in back.

"looks like the boss is pissed." Robin said

GAIA General Manager, Katherine McBride walked onto the stage with a mic in her hand. She started walking back and forth before finally speaking.

"Azula, I am sick and tired of you thinking you can rough shot all over the place. Now I advise you do not do anything stupid any farther and go straight to the back."

"The boss in laying down the law" Robin said

"She really didn't need come out here..." Dee said, annoyed with the General Manager.

Azula gave Tina a long stare that lasted several seconds before reluctantly walking away. On the stage, Azula brushed pass Katherine and said "I will get what I deserve and I won't let you deny it... " before seeping through the curtain but quickly gets her arm grabbed by the GM.

"looks like the boss didn't like those last few comments." Robin said.

Katherine swings around Azula so that she's looking straight at her."You know, since you got all of this pent up frustration, how about I do you a big favor and have you take someone that would definitely help you release all of it. So I hope you don't have any plans tonight because you'll be competing in that ring against...BAYONETTA!" The crowd exploded into cheers upon hearing the Voluptuous Witch name.

"It seems that the Fire Princess has quite the the dilemma on hand, facing the former World Openweight Champion." Robin laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter, damnit!" said Dee. "It's outrage she have to go against at halfbreed slutbag!"

Azula simply balled up her fists, looking to strike the GM but finally opted not to and started marching to the back. Katherine then turned her attention to Tina

"And as for you, Miss Armstrong, you'll be pleased to know that tonight you'll be in the main event. And your opponent will be none other than the GAIA High Speed champion herself, Julie Starling! The crowd began to to cheer for the Cheerleading Zombie Slayer.

"You heard it right folks! World Openweight champion vs High Speed champion tonight for the main event! Robin exclaimed.

"Not a fan of neither one of them, so I'm hoping for a botch fest between the chumps" Dee said.

**("Sweet Lady" by Dale Oliver plays)**

Katherine proceed to go to the back as Tina step out of the ring and started walking up the ramp with a big smile on her face while saying "Well ain't that something..." off-mic.

Meanwhile by the ring, Annie Edison steps inside, as a small group of people in the front row begin to chant her name, making her blush madly. She raises up her mic.

"ladies and gentlemen, the opening contest is a scheduled for one fall!

**("No Way In Hell" by Fit For Rivals plays)**

Pink and white lights begins whirling around the stage. The crowd began to boo loudly as Helga Pataki come through the curtains.

"Introducing first, from Hillwood City...HELGA PATAKI!" Annie announced.

"Helga has been a mainstay for quite a while here in Gaia but hasn't gotten the accolade she wished for" Robin says.

"I dig the unibrow bruiser but I knew the second she arrived here she was pretty much on borrowed time and was simply trying to catch that one last big run." Dee said.

Helga step through the ropes, as a few fans ruin pink and white streamers in the ring, she simply ignored the fans' appreciation and went towards her corner.

"And her opponent..." Annie announced before the music started.

**("Show Me Heaven" by Saint ft. Suzanne Dee plays)**

A huge cheer comes from the crowd as blue and white lights begin flashing around the Grand Ballroom. After a few seconds, Wendy Marvell burst onto the stage alongside her partner and friend, Carla.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Carla, from Fiore, WENDY MARVELL!" Annie announced.

"Despite still being apart of our developmental league, Rose Academy, the current Aerial of Rose champion has been a impressing a lot of people what the wins she's been racking up." Robin says

"Wins against scrubs doesn't really count." Dee commented. "let's see how she does against a former Women's Champion like Helga."

Wendy runs down the ramp, high-fiving as many fans as she can while Carla tells her to reserve her stamina. Wendy's slides into the ring, where she is welcomed with dozens of blue and white streamers. She does a quick bow before heading to her respective corner.

"While their styles maybe clashing, you can be certain that it won't effect em down the least" Robin says.

"Unfortunately for our little Dragon Slayer, she found herself in a unfortunate predicament against someone who's willing to crush everyone in her quest for gold." Dee said.

**(Bell Rings)**

Wendy takes a deep breath before stepping out of her corner, she extend her right hand towards Helga in a sign of good sportsmanship, Helga stare at the Sky Dragon Slayer's hand for a few seconds before back slapping it away and blasting her with a Big Boot! She goes for the cover but only able to get a two count.

"Being courteous almost cost the pipsqueak the entire match." Dee said. "Hopefully she now realizes now that crap really doesn't means anything to someone like Helga."

Helga picks up Wendy throws her towards the corner, hitting the Young Wizard with right hands before pressing her forearm against her face. The ref begins to count but Helga let go before getting DQ, she grabbed a hold of Wendy's left arm and Irish Whip her into the opposite corner where she lands a Corner Clothesline. She proceeds to slap her a couple of times asking the Fairy Tail member if she had enough, which Wendy responded by nailing the Tomboy with a Mule Kick, causing her to stumble back a little bit. Wendy hops on the middle turnbuckle and jumps off with a Front Dropkick, catching the blonde in the chest. The Young Girl hops up and runs towards the rope before coming back with a Running Somersault Senton, she hooks the leg, 1...2...kickout!

"Wendy has done a good job recovering from Helga's early onslaught." Robin said.

"Well she better keep it up because the second Helga get back in control, she's good as dead." Dee says.

"The Sky Dragon Slayer continues keep up the momentum by stomping the brawler a couple of times before switching to several Elbow Drops. She tries going for another cover but it is only to get a one count. Wendy picks up Helga but gets a shot in the midsection for her troubles. Helga pulls down Wendy's head and started hitting her with Clubbing Forearm Shots to the back of the neck. She then Irish Whipped her towards the ropes, but the Dragon Slayer hops on the middle rope and bounce off with a Crossbody but get caught with a Ribbreaker! The blonde opted not to to go for the cover and start ramming a dozen or so Knee Drops onto the Young Wizard's left side.

"It looks like the rookie is paying the price for that desperation crossbody." Robin says.

"If there's one thing that Helga has learned in her years in wrestling, it's her capability to take advantage of rookie mistakes." Dee said.

Helga lifts Wendy up to a seated position and locks in a Grounded Abdominal Stretch, wrenching back on the injured ribs. The ref asked if the Sky Dragon Slayer if she wants to quit but Wendy says no, causing the tomboy to land several shots to the injury ribs. After a few seconds, Helga picks up Wendy and hook her up for a Gourdbuster, draping her onto the top rope by the announcer's table, she takes a few steps back before charging forward and blasting her with a vicious Soccer Kick that sends the Wizard Girl crashing to outside floor!

"AND IT'S GOOD!" Dee yelled before breaking into laughter.

Carla goes to her partner, trying to help her out but gets hit a Big Boot for her trouble by the Tough Girl from Hillwood City. Helga turns her attention back to Wendy but gets caught with a Flapjack onto announcer table by the Dragon Slayer!

"looks like Helga shouldn't kept her focus on Wendy, instead of dealing with non-competitor." Robin commented.

"Well maybe that freaking cat should of mind her damn business and let her friend get the ass whoopin that she deserves." Dee said.

Using this window of opportunity, Wendy rolls back into the ring and go to the far side to bounce off the ropes. Helga managed to collect her bearings, she gets up from the table and turns around...STRAIGHT INTO A SUICIDE DIVE, RAMMING HER BACK-FIRST INTO TABLE! Wendy gets straight back up gets in the ring once again, bouncing off the ropes... AND GOES THOUGH THE ROPES ONCE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER SUICIDE DIVE! The Sky Dragon Slayer isn't finished yet as she gets up once again and goes inside the ring and begins clapping, trying to rally up the crowd.

"looks like our young rookie is trying to go for the trifecta!" Robin said, eagerly waiting to see what happens next.

Wendy hits the ropes once again...AND HITS A THI- HELGA INTERCEPTS THE DIVE WITH A FOREARM SMASH TO THE TEMPLE! The Small Girl crumple to mat as the Unibrow Girl quickly takes advantage and goes for the pin. Dee begins to speak as the ref starts the count.

"And it's..."

1! (Hook!)

...

...

...

...

2! (Line!)

...

...

...

...

WENDY KICKS OUT AT 2.6! (AND SINK- OH COME ON!)

"Close but no cigar..." Robin chuckled.  
Helga start pounding the mat in frustration before putting Wendy a Headlock. Meanwhile outside the ring, Carla begins slamming her paws on the steel steps, trying to get the fans completely behind Wendy.

"Look like Carla is trying everything in her power to boost the crowd to help her friend." Robin says.

"After that that hellacious Forearm Smash, I'm not even sure if the pipsqueak even know if she's still in a match." Dee says.

After being in the hold for about a minute, the Dragon Slayer begin stir, slamming her foot down a couple times in response to the fans. Despite still maintain a strong grip, Helga couldn't stop the Dragon Slayer from rising up. Wendy begins the fire of several Elbow Jabs to abdomen, causing the Tomboy to relinquish to hold. Wendy starts to run towards the ropes but stop midway to crack the pursuing Helga in the face with a Superkick. The Young Wizard leaps over the ropes and onto the apron, she springboards off...AND CONNECTS WITH CRUSHING FANG(SPRINGBOARD HURRICANRANA)! Wendy hooks both legs!

1!

...

...

...

...

HELGA KICKS OUT AT 1.999!

"Even with that picture perfect Superkick alongside with a Crushing Fang, Wendy couldn't even get a two count." Robin says.

"The little brat is now realizing the difference between facing rookies and facing a longtime veteran." Dee says.

The bewildered Wendy couldn't believe that the Unibrow Girl was able to kick out effortlessly. Wendy double slap herself in the cheeks, trying to wash away the shockness and goes straight to the apron again for another Crushing Fang. Helga gets back up as the Sky Dragon Slayer leaps off the rope...but Helga sidestepped to her left, causing Wendy to crash knees first to the mat! The Tomboy begins working once again on the left side of the Young Wizard by landing several stomps to the ribs. She follow up the stomps by lifting up the Young Wizard and putting her into another Abdominal Stretch, balling her free hand into a fist and starts grinding it on the injured ribs.

"It seems that Helga going back to her previous strategy of working on the injured ribs." Robin said.

"A smart decision if I do say myself" Dee says. "It's going to be quite hard trying to perform all those aerial move without feeling the pain from those ribs."

The Tomboy starts winching back on the hold, making the Dragon Slayer's eyes watered up. The ref began asking Wendy if she gives up but she continued to show resilience by refusing to quit. After several minutes in the hold, Wendy slowly begins wiggle herself out of the hold, nailing a Hip Toss in the process. Wendy catches the rising Helga with Dropkick, the Tomboy gets knock down but quickly gets back only to find herself getting hit with another Dropkick, Helga slowly gets up, allowing Wendy to take the advantage, kicking Helga in the mid-section then Irish whipping her to ropes, catching the Unibrow Girl during the comeback with a Headscissors Takedown that send her flying through the ropes and to the outside! Young Wizard measure up the tough girl before bouncing off the ropes...AND HITS THE SOMERSAULT PLANCHA ON TOP OF HELGA!

"THE SKY DRAGON SLAYER SOARED AND SCORED!" exclaimed Robin.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS SQUIRT GETTING ALL OF THIS ENERGY FROM!?" asked Dee.

"Cheers from the fans can be a mysterious thing at times.." replied Robin.

Wendy continues her momentum by throwing several punches to the skull of the Blonde Bruiser. She throws Helga back into the ring, the wizard goes for a pin, 1!...2!...Kickout! Wendy gets up and waits for Helga to rise. The Tomboy gets to knee and gets nailed across the jaw with a Shining Apprentice but the girl from Hillwood City refuse to go down. Wendy soon follows up from her previous strike, hooking Helga in a Headlock and driving her skull into the mat with a Snap DDT! Wendy goes for another pin...

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

2.999! The crowd simply groaned, believing that was it.

"You going have to do a lot more than that to finish off Helga." Dee said.

"Very true but the veteran might not have enough left in the tank to take another move like that."

The Dragon Slayer picks herself up, wonding what it's gonna take to the get the three count. Carla quickly tells Wendy to not let her mind flounder and continue the assault, which Wendy does so by locking in a Sleeper while hitting Knee Strikes into the back of the blonde, retaliation for the previous attacks to her ribs. Nearly two minutes pass until the clear evidence of their strength came into place as the tomboy effortlessly begins to rise up, Wendy squeeze the hold tighter but gets caught with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Helga starts nursing her back as Wendy withers around in pain.

"Attacking the back of the veteran proves to be futile." Robin said.

"Geez, ya think.." Dee says in annoyance.

Helga managed to get back up but Wendy was able to stand up a bit quickly as she hooks the tomboy the nails the Bridging Fisherman's Suplex! 1...2...Helga Kicks out! The Sky Dragon Slayer starts picking up th-WENDY GETS NAILED WITH A RUDE SPINEBUSTER(DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER)! Helga cover Wendy.

"And this time, it's..." Dee says.

1! (HOOK!)

...

...

...

...

2! (LINE!)

...

...

...

...

2.999! (AND SINKE- DAMNIT! STAY DOWN YOU BRAT!)

The crowd starts chanting "This is awesome!" while both girl managed to get to vertical base. Two began trading off right hook, Helga slowly the turns up pace as the Sky Sorceress begins to stumble back. Helga push Wendy into the ropes and Irish Whiped Wendy to the opposite ropes, the Tomboy tries to hit the incoming wizard with a clothesline but Wendy ducks, hitting the Unibrow Girl on the rebound with a Sky Hook (Sling Blade). Wendy begins to drag Helga towards the nearby turnbuckle, trying to hit the Sky Twister Press(Corkscrew Moonsault). The Sky Sorceress gets up on top and leaps off...

...

...

...

...

BUT HELGA ROLLS AWAY! WENDY IS ABLE TO LAND ON HER FOOT AND GETS HIT WITH A HARD CLOTHESLINE!

"The young wizard got her block rocked!" Robin exclaimed

"It's time to say bye bye to the squirt." Dee says.

Helga begins to admire her work before back stepping into the corner. She balls up her right fist, getting herself ready for Ol' Betsy(Knockout Punch).

"Looked like Ol' Betsy is cocked and loaded." Dee says.

"If that connects, the Sky Dragon Slayer can kiss this match goodbye." Robin said.

Helga waits until Wendy finally up, she charges out the corner and throws a right hook...

...

...

...

...

BUT THE YOUNG WIZARD IS ABLE TO HOOK AROUND HELGA, HITTING A CRUCIFIX DRIVER, SPIKING THE TOMBOY'S HEAD TO THE MAT! The ref start counting...

1! (Robin: Ol' Betsy is denied!)

...

...

...

2! (Dee: Kickout, Helga, KICK OUT!)

...

...

...

3! (Dee: AWWW DAMNIT!)

**(Bell rings/"Show Me Heaven by Saint" ft. Suzanne Dee plays)**

"Your winner of this match, WENDY MARVELL!" Annie announced.

"And the Sky Sorceress is able to pulled off the shocking victory!" Robin exclaimed.

"IT WAS A FLUKE I TELL YA, A DAMN FLUKE!" Dee

Wendy rolls out of the ring as Carla jumped into the young wizard's arms in celebration of her big win. Helga finally recovered and sees the two walking up the ramp. She tries chasing after them but falls down, clutching the back of her head.

"looks like the after effects of that Crucifix Driver is still taking its toll" Robin says.

"Of course she is. She almost got her damn neck broken." Dee says.

* * *

We see Ulala standing at the interview area, getting ready for her guests.

"Hey there, space cats! Ulala here, and my guests at the time it is current GAIA Tag team Champ- suddenly Freddie Benson step into the camera's, whispering something into Ulala's ear before stepping out of view. "Correction, the current longest reigning GAIA WORLD Tag Team Champions, iGeneration.

Freddie comes back into view, alongside Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. The crowd starts booing at the sight of them.

"Carly, Sam, now last night at Showdown in the Sun, you successfully defended your titles, extending your impressive title reign to 14 months! One must wonder what's next for iGeneration?" Ulala asked. Carly steps forward first.

"You see, Ulala, it's pretty simple, continue being the most awesomest team in GAIA history. Last night, we pretty much breeze through those magical preteens, Emissaries Of Light like a tissue in a hurricane. I'm sorry to say this...but I actually believes that the the challengers have gotten easier each time.

"...But what about the Anarchy Sisters..." Ulala asked, causing Sam steps forwards, snatching the mic from Ulala's hands.

Listen here, galactic bimbo, we've beaten in those two jokes time and time again yet surprisingly they get title shots despite not need to earning them. At this point, they're basically our personal jobbers that we call upon on whenever we feel like getting a warm-up for REAL opponents. Sam hears the crowd start booing once again, several sections start chanting "You suck". You see these morons in NYC need to learn to get behind winners...*points to herself and Carly*... instead of still clinging on to those failure angels. Sam hands over the mic to Carly.

"You don't remain champions for over a year by luck. Emissaries Of Light, The G.B.S.P., Team WOOHP, The Kamikaze Typhoon, Chiyo-chan &amp; Sakaki, and The P.S.A. ALL of them stepped up to the plate and tried hitting that big home run...*pats on her tag belt*...yet they strike out every single time...*looks at Ulala*... yet you talked about a bunch of losers that we beaten so many time that I've started counting on my toes to keep up count.

"And I'm pretty sure those toes are freaking disgusting..." someone said off camera. The camera pans over towards the voice to reveal Panty Anarchy, her sister Stocking Anarchy was right next to her but was in her own world, munching on some strawberry pocky. iGeneration along with Freddie stares at the fallen angels with disgusted. Freddie is the first to speak to them.

"Ummm... Do you two have any business with the champs, maybe congratulated them for being a much superior team than...you two broads."

"Shut it, bitch boy." Panty said, causing the crowd to start snickering.

Stocking takes a second from eating her pocky to say something. "I think nancy boy is a much better name for him."

"No, bitch boy is much better" Panty says, crossing her arms.

"Nancy Boy!"

"Bitch Boy!"

"NANCY BOY!"

"BITCH BOY!"

"ENOUGH!" Freddie screamed, causing his voice to crack, all the girls give him a confusing look as well as making the crowd break out in laughter.

"Wow...well this quick chat was all fun and pretty weird *looks at Freddie* but we have a number one contender match to win, Panty starts walking towards the ring, Stockings finish her pocky and simply nod disapprovingly at Freddie before following her sister.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

We return to Annie, once again in the ring.

"ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Number One Contender Match for the GAIA Tag Team Championship

**("Fan Fanfare!" by Sweet Diva plays)**

A mix red, pink and lavender lights begins shining across the stage as both Sakura Hagiwara and her partner, Elena Miyazawa steps out to moderate response from the crowd. they proceeds to jog down the ramp, waving and smiling to the fans.

"Introducing first, from japan, Sakura Hagiwara and Elena Miyazawa...SWEET DIVA!" Annie announced.

"Hello folks and welcome back to GAIA Impulse! Robin says. Before the break it seems that we had our self a little confrontation between the tag champs and the Angels of Debauchery."

"A LITTLE confrontation? Dee questioned. "They rudely interrupted the champs' interview, made fun of Carly's feet, and questioned their dear good friend and manager sexuality.

"It seems pretty alright to me. They simply tried to light a fire underneath the champions. They only have themselves to blame for saying that competition had gotten weaker for them." Robin says.

Sakura and Elena steps inside the ring and goes to opposite top turnbuckles, they both waves to the crowd before backflipping onto the mat, high fiving each other.

"Sakura and Elena, despite their age, are quite the workhorses." Robin says. "From them working in separate promotion in Japan, to performing at sold out arenas alongside their fellow Sweet Diva members, to now wrestling together in Rose Academy. One must wonder where they get all this energy from?"

"Maybe their fun bags holds the answer." Dee answered, somewhat mesmerized by their bust size. "Seriously, what the hell are they feeding these girls in Japan?" She starts staring at at her own bust.

"Even though I stay there for a while, I'm still perplexed at seeing girls like that." Robin says. She adjusted her coat, feeling a bit self-conscious about her own bust as well.

**("Fly Away" by Teddyroid plays)**

All the lights in the Grand Ballroom goes down and mixture of red purple and white lights begin strobing around the arena as the several fans by the ramp start banging rhythmically on barricade, eagerly awaiting for the Fallen Angels. Seconds pass until finally the Angels of Debauchery step onto the stage to a MASSIVE ovation from the crowd, they starts walking down the ramp as some fans thrown their streamers prematurely.

"And their opponents, from Heaven via Daten City, Panty and Stocking, THE ANARCHY SISTERS!" Annie announced.

"And this ruckus crowd is loving them self some angels!" Robin exclaimed.

"It figures they would, those two fit right at home with these Yankees-loving greaseballs." Dee says. "You could easily plopped them down in Times Square among these idiots, and they wouldn't be able to tell whether or not they're higher beings"

The sisters both reached the ring, The Gothic Lolita is the first to step inside, entering in a Melina-like fashion, while her nympho sister decides to slide in the ring in a old school Nigel McGuinness-type of way, causing a lot of cat calls and hollering by several of male audience members. The Angels soon swatted away the idols to their respective corners allowing them to bask in the middle of the ring as a bombardment of red, purple, and white streamers comes down upon them.

"And it appears that the The Angels has this crowd eating out of the palms of their hands." Robin said.

"I would too if I entering the ring like a bunch of whores." Dee commented.

**(Bell Rings)**

Both teams huddled up in their respective corners for a few moments to decide on who to start first, Panty step forward as Sakura does the same.

"Looks like the Sex-Crazed Angel and the Central Vocalist will start off this match." Robin commented.

The crowds begin chanting "Anarchy" as both girls begins to circle around each other until finally locking up, Sakura catches panty with a Headlock but the Wily Angel is able to counter by grabbing a chunk of hair and and yanking her backwards to the mat, she goes for the pin but only able to get a one count. Panty stands up and gets admonished by ref, which the blonde reply by saying "Calm your your tits alright." She picks up the Black Haired Idol and hits a Scoop Slam before trying to put her in a Headlock but get caught with a Grounded Headscissor Takedown. The Sweet Diva leader starts applying the hold tighter, slowly making the Blonde Angel face go blue. The Angel is able to cartwheels out of the hold and tries catching the now face-grounded Sakura with a Facelock but The Idol is able to backpedal on all fours, Sakura gets up and hits the Dropkick but Panty is able to swat it away by sidestepping, The Nympho waits for Sakura to get to a knee before dashing forward with Shot From Heaven (Running High-Impact Big Boot to a kneeling or seated opponent) but get caught with a Rollup! 1...2...2.3! Both girls gets to a knee, finding themselves in a stalemate as the crowd start applauding.

"Both girls are managing very well against each other." Robin says.

"I'm surprised as well." Dee says "I would have thought the the Dirty Angels would have dominated this match from the get go."

Both girls stands up and walk to their corners, tagging in their partners. The Angelic Goth steps in with a smirk on her face, while the Tomboy Idol walk in with a determined look in her eyes. The two dashed at each other but Elena is a bit quicker, catching the goth with a boot to the mid-section, dropping her with a Gutwrench Suplex before quickly locking in a Keylock! Stocking struggle around but is able to put a foot on the bottom rope, causing Elana to break the hold.

"And the student of Juri Sanada is showing her submission prowess from that transition."

"Looks like Stocking got a bit too cocky on that one." Dee said.

Stocking gets up as Elena starts lighting up her chest with a flurry of Shoot Kicks to the targeted arm, sending the Gluttonous Angel back to mat, allowing the Second-In-Command to stomp on Stocking's right arm multiple times. Elena pulls up Stocking by her arm, wrenching it before going to her corner to tag in Sakura. The Lead Idol stands on the top turnbuckle and drops down with a Double Axe Handle onto the injured arm. She continues her partner's gameplan by wrenching the bad arm and connecting with a Hook Kick, The Goth gets lifted again as Sakura nailed her with Hammerlock Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Sakura tags in Elena and the former Blue Panther goes up top and leaps off with a Moonsault but Sugar Crazed Angel gets her knees up! Elena rolls around in pain, allowing Stocking to tag in her sister, Panty slingshot over the ropes and hits the Elbow Drop onto the Idol Tomboy's head. The Nympho Angel then stands up Elena and Irish whipped her into the neutral corner and hits the Step-Up High Knee, causing Elena fall down to the bottom turnbuckle, Panty takes a few steps back and begin clapping before running towards Elena and nailing the Bronco Buster! The Angel of Lust pulls the Orange Haired Idol out of the corner and hooks the leg, 1...2...2.5!

"Much like Wendy, the rookies from Rose Academy are showing their resiliency." Robin said.

"You pretty much have to have resiliency when you have the Hinomoto Girls as head trainers, they make Bill DeMott looks like Barney the Dinosaur." Dee said

The Lustful Angel decides to go for a leg submission but Elena pushes her off, allowing the former Lead Vocalist to make the lunged tag to the current Lead Vocalist. Sakura Springboards off the rope, hitting Panty with a Clothesline, Sakura looks to finish the match right then with a Misaki Special(Wrist Lock Hammerlock Bridging German Suplex) but Panty is able to weigh herself down, after a couple of attempts, Sakura gives up and lands a couple of Forearm Shots to the back of Panty's head. Sakura hooks Panty in a Full Nelson and drills her with a Bridging Snap Dragon Suplex! The referee starts the count.

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

PANTY KICK OUTS AT 2.888!

"The bimbo almost got the whore." Dee says.

Sakura tags Elnlea but gets hit with a couple shots to the abdomen, The Lustful Angel tries to go for the desperation tag but Elena grabs a chunk of the Angelic Blonde hair and yank her down to the mat, payback from Panty's earlier hair pulling towards Sakura.

"Elena gain some retribution for Sakura with that hair pull." Robin says.

The ref warns Elena but she simply ignored it, Irish Whipping Panty to the ropes, Elena bends down, looking for a Back Body Drop on the rebound but gets caught with a Soccer Kick to the face, courtesy of the Angel of Lust, Panty follows the kick by jumping up and connecting with Erogenous Zone(Jumping DDT), she covers Elena, 1...2...2.4! Panty drags Elena towards her corner, tagging in her gothic sister, Stocking comes in, stomping into the Tomboy, the Gluttony Angel then pulls Elena to the middle of the ring and gives her a Snap Suplex, she rolls over and gets up again for another Snap suplex, she twist over one more and stands up for one more Snap Suplex, completing the Sugar Rush(Three Amigos), the Goth pins the former Blue Panther, 1...2.. Elena kick outs at 2.222! Stocking pickups Elena, whipping her to a neutral corner, Stocking begins Foot Choking her, letting go before the five count. Stocking grabs a hold of Elena and start bashing her in the skull with multiple Knee Strikes. The Gothic Angel then proceeds to hits a Scoop Slam, Stocking hops on the middle turnbuckle and jumps off for a Diving Elbow Drop...that missed!

"And the Junk Food Loving Angel crashed and burned." Robin says

"The Soon-Diabetic Goth got a bit too cocky." Dee smirked.

Elena begins her payback on the now standing Stocking, grabbing a hold of The Goth Girl's arm, yanking it down with a vicious Snap Arm Wrench, she locks in a Fujiwara Armbar. Stocking begins wiggling around, trying to reach the ropes but Elena pulls the goth back to the middle of the ring, locking in the Armbar again. After seeing her sister struggled for about a minute, The Nympho rush into the ring and stomps on Elena's head, causing the hold to be broken. Elena gets up in anger and the Sex Loving Angel and Former Lead Vocalist starts brawling, Sakura soon comes in the ring as well, grabbing ahold of Panty and Biel Throws her over the top rope, causing her to crash to the floor! The ref starts yelling at Sakura to get out of the ring, Stocking tries Clotheslining Sakura but it proved to be a big mistake as Elena counters from out of nowhere with a Double Knee Armbreaker!

"That right arm of Stocking must screaming in pain right now." Robin says "It's only a matter of time before Elena taps out Stocking.

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't given up already. I can already see the bruises on her arm." Dee says.

The Idol Tomboy sizes up the rising Angelic Goth, striking the bad arm again with a Thrust Kick. Elena signals for the end as began stalking the Gluttonous Angel, Elena lunges at the bad arm, trying to connect with another Fujiwara Armbar but Stocking managed to twist around and push her away! Stockings goes for a Big Boot but Elena catches the leg, lifting her up for THE JULI CRUSH(AIR RAID CRASH)! She hooks Stocking and yells at the ref to make the pin!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

2.999! The crowd sighed in relieved.

"Nearly had another upset win by a rookie!" Robin exclaimed

"Come on, fatass! You're making all the other veterans looks bad!" Dee yelled.

Elena start dragging up Stocking, staring at her eyes and gives her cut throat taunt before lifting her up another Juri Cru-STOCKING COUNTERS WITH A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

ELENA KICKS OUT AT 2.888!

"The Sugar Loving Goth almost a managed to squeak away with win!" Robin says.

Both girls gets to a vertical base, Stocking hits the on-coming Elena with a Inverted Atomic Drop and follows up with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! The Gluttony Angel picks up Elena for Stocking Donut (Johnny Gargano's Hurts Donut), she lifts her up...

...

...

...

...

Elena begins to twist around a little bit too quickly...

...

...

...

...

AND DRAGS THE GOTH ANGEL DOWN WITH A HIGH-ANGLE FUJIWARA ARMBAR! The crowd starts pleading towards Stocking to not give up!

"And Elena able to floats over into a impressive counter!" Robin says.

The Goth Angel eyes nearly bulge out as her hands start waving inches off the mat, the crowd starts chanting "Please don't tap!" Panty finally managed to get herself back on a apron, yelling at her sister to not give up against some goddamn Idol! Several minutes passed as Stocking slowly gets close to the bottom rope, but Elena realize the situation and drags her back towards the middle but Stocking springs up and take down the Orange Haired Idol with a Double Leg Takedown! She keeps hold of Elena's legs and folds up in a Jackknife Hold! 1...2...Elena breaks free at 2.7! Stocking quickly gets up in leaps forward to her sister, getting the tag! Panty comes in like a wildfire, drilling Elena with a right hook, blasting the incoming Sakura with a Step-Up Ezuguri! The Sex Angel lifts up Elena into a Canadian Backbreaker, looking for hit the Pantry Dropper (Yujiro Takahashi's Tokyo Pimps) but Sakura managed to pull Elena off of Panty, The Angelic Nympho turns around and gets taken off her feet will Flying Hip Attack from Sakura. The Central Vocalist runs towards stocking and knocked her off the apron with a Dropkick while Elena picks up Panty, Sakura runs back towards them, and the two hooks both arms of the Blonde Angel AND NAILED PANTY WITH A DOUBLE BRAINBUSTER! The Idols pins Panty! 1...2...PANTY KICKS OUT AT 2.999! Both girls stares at each other in shock until they finally decide to picks up the Angel of Lust and signal for end as they take Panty to their corner, planning to end a match with Sweet Dreams(The SAT'S Spanish Fly)

"If Sweet Diva is able to hit Sweet Dreams, you can definitely be certain that Katherine along with the head honcho, Sylvia will definitely take a huge evaluation of the entire roster." Robin said.

"I'm kinda wishing for it now." Dee says. "Help gets all the crack eggs out of the company."

The Idols places The Lust Angel on the top turnbuckle as they follow suit, all three are barely standing up top and the Sweet Diva members screams "SWEET DREAMS!" as they finally adjust thems-STOCKING BREAKS UP SWEET DREAMS BY KNOCKING SAKURA TO THE FLOOR! Stocking goes to the outside and starts drilling the Central Vocalist with a barrage of punches! Elena sees the carnage going on but decides to go for a one woman Sweet Dreams, she flips backward...

...

...

...

...

BUT PANTY MIRACULOUSLY LANDS ON HER FEETS AND CRACKED THE SEATING ELENA IN THE FACE WITH SHOT WITH HEAVEN! SHE HOOKS ELENA LEG!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3!

**(Bell Rings/"Fly Away" by Teddyroid plays)**

"Your winner of the match by pinfall and number one contenders for the GAIA World Tag Team Championship, The Anarchy Sisters!"Annie announced

"It's didn't look pretty but the Fallen Angels was able to come away with the victory." Robin says.

"Ugh! How to do they seriously believe their showing in that match makes them worthy contenders?" Dee questioned. "Looks like iGeneration got themselves another easy victory."

"With Fall Frenzy a few weeks away, I can't help but wonder if they're gonna be in the right mindset to take on the Tag Champs." Robin pondered.

The camera zoom to sisters as the exit the ring begins walking towards the cameraman. The they both signalled that the belt are coming around their waist as Stocking says "Carly...Sam...you bitches better start repenting!" Panty simply yelled "Because those damn titles coming home to us!" The two begins walking to the back. Meanwhile backstage, iGeneration are watching the Angels on a television monitor, Freddie pats them both on the back and says "The match is pretty much in the bag."

(Meanwhile somewhere in the back)

A split screen is shown. One side is the former 2-time GAIA High Speed Champion, Ling Xiaoyu, feeding her buddy, Panda a piece of bamboo stick. On the other side, the girl mostly known as Osaka, Ayumu Kasuga it's getting some last minute encouragement from her fellow Knuckleheads, Tomo Takino and Kagura.

"We got ourselves a battle between schoolgirls coming up next." Robin says before the camera cuts to commercial.

**(Commercial break)**

* * *

The program returns with "Are You Ready?" by Minmi playing throughout the speakers. The camera pans to Ayumu already in the ring with the other Knuckleheads on the outside, Annie starts to speak.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, already in the ring, representing the Knuckleheads and being accompanied by Tomo Takino and Kagura, from Osaka, Japan, AYUMU "OSAKA" KASUGA! Annie announced as dozen of purple streamers are thrown inside, causing the Osakan to try and catch em all. The crowd burst into laughter.

"That girl ain't right." Dee says in a Hank Hill-like voice.

**("Shangri-La" by Denki Groove plays)**

Neon Pink lights begins flashing on the stage as the Chinese Schoolgirl and Tekken veteran, Ling Xiaoyu appears stage while riding on Panda, they both are waving around before heading down to the ring, while the crowd gives them a warm ovation.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Panda...LING XIAOYU!

"Despite being down on her luck these past few weeks, the former 2-time GAIA High Speed Champion has managed keep a positive outlook." Robin said.

"The longer she keeps this 'positive outlook', the longer she gonna lose matches." Dee said. "She need to start showing some damn ruthless aggression in that ring."

The two reached the ring, panda begins raising herself up, allowing Xiaoyu to stands on the Panda Bear's shoulder and leaps into the ring, the fans greeted her with pink and orange streamers. The High Spirited Girl walks to her corner and awaits for the match to begin.

**(Bell Rings)**

Both girls walk to the middle and locks up. For about 30 seconds, both girls struggle to get the upper hand on each other until the Osakan managed to take control and starts pushing her towards the nearby corner, the ref begins the five count and Ayumu breaks the hold, simply staring at the Martial Artist until she delivered a HARD slap to the face, causing Xiaoyu to start fuming. Sensing immediate danger, Osaka makes a mad dash out of the ring, with the Dancing Phoenix pursuing her in anger, Ayumu quickly run inbetween her stablemates, preventing Xiaoyu from getting her hands on the airhead.

"Osaka is pretty damn lucky that Tomo and Kagura is out there alongside her or she would have been mincemeat right now." Robin says.

"Well it still might happen..." Dee says as she pointed towards Xiaoyu who starts whistling... which causes Panda at the start charging at the Knuckleheads.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Tomo screamed as she along with her other Knucklehead starts running around the outside in terror.

"And it looks like bamboo stick won't only be the only meal she'll be having tonight." quipped Robin.

"Are you really loving this sort of action right now?" asked Dee.

"Yes...yes I am..." A deadpan Robin replied, she suddenly pulled out a bag of popcorn and stars eating.

"Where the hell did you... Ah the hell with it..." said Dee, grabbing a few some popcorn from Robin, causing the Canadian to slap her hand away.

After making several laps, all three girls runs inside the ring, preventing the Panda Bear from attacking them, Tomo and Kagura slides underneath the bottom rope by the ramp, running to the back while panda chased them, leaving their Osakan friend to fend for herself against Martial Artist. Ayumu and Xiaoyu meet face to face once again, Osaka drops to her knees, begging for forgiveness but the High Spirited Girl wasn't having none of it and stars delivering a dozen or so Shoot Kick to the Osakan's chest until finishing off a Roundhouse Kick! She covers Osaka, 1...2...2.7!

"You already made your bed, Osaka, so you better learn to sleep in it." commented Robin.

Ayumu gets up, clutching her chest while Xiaoyu grabs ahold of her and Irish whipped her onto the ropes, catching her with a Flapjack, she gets on top of the Osakan and locks in Hydrangea (Tsukushi's Twinkle Star Lock), wrenching back on the hold, causing Ayumu to starts flailing around in agony. Xiaoyu becomes bored and let go of the whole after having it on for a minute, to take several steps back as she awaits for Ayumu to get up, allowing her to hit Human Hurdle(Kenny Omega's Kotaro Krusher) but Osaka was able to counter it, stepping backward during Xiaoyu's jump, enabling the Osakan to hits the Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster!  
She goes for the pin, 1…2…2.4!

"Huh, it appears that the airhead got a brain after all." Dee says.

Osaka gets to a knee, realizing that she's in nearly gassed right now she decided to end the match right now with the G.T.O/Go To Osaka(Cheech's The Deluxe), he starts clubbing the back of Xiaoyu in preparation, she's finally lifts her up in the Canadian Backbreaker and yelled "It's time to go on a trip!" She twists Martial Artist off of her...

...

...

...

The Osakan lifts her knee up...

...

...

...

AND THE G.T.O. CON-DRAGON SCREW COUNTER BY XIAOYU AT THE LAST SECOND!

"Xiaoyu was able to deny the G.T.O. With that impressive counter!" Robin says.

The Osakan begin hobbling on one leg until the High Spirited Girl catches her with the Lotus Twist (Lightning Spiral)! Xiaoyu sits on top of Osaka and hooks a leg.

Dee simply facepalms before speaking "You can count all day ref because it is..."

1!... (Hook...)

...

...

...

...

2! (Line...)

...

...

...

...

3! (And Sinker!)

**(Bell rings/"Shangri-La" by Denki Groove plays)**

"Your winner of the match by pinfall, LING XIAOYU!" Annie announced.

"SEE! She tapped into some ruthless aggression and got the W, she should be thanking me for that win...or better yet, paying me." Dee smirked.

"Being aggressive definitely did played a big part in her getting a victory." Robin said. "Hopefully Ayumu will learn next time to never slap someone you can't handle."

Xiaoyu sees the returning Tomo and Kagura back to ringside, she allows them to drag The Osakan out of the ring before returning to celebrating her win.

* * *

Backstage in the CEO office, GAIA Majority Owner and CEO, Sylvia Christel is on the phone as two female bodyguard are beside her. The Owner nods several time until huge smile is shown on her face as she hangs up.

"I'm guessing everything turned out well?" asked the blonde bodyguard known as Mature.

"Indeed it has my dear." Sylvia replied. "All that needs to be done now is for her to sign this *holds up a contract* and GAIA will go to places it has never seen before, with her in the forefront.

"I'm actually surprised she took the deal." the redhead bodyguard known as Vice says. "Given amount of money she's makin with-"

"No no no...don't say that name around here." Sylvia cuts off Vice."

"My apologies Miss Christel." Vice does a apologetic bow. Suddenly someone starts knocking on the door.

"Come in." The Ukrainian girl says. The door opens up, as the GAIA Television Champion, Miu Kazashiro and Yuki Jojima walks through the door, the K.R.C. Chairwoman is wearing a neckbrace, a result from her match last night against Lucy Ashley. A mixed reaction is heard from the crowd, mainly due to the fan-favorite Yuki being there.

"My goodness, I always heard that Lucy's Running Big Boot is vicious but to nearly break your neck quite astonishing." Sylvia says.

"Well she didn't succeed in doing that nor taking this *points to her TV title on her shoulder* away for me." Miu chuckles, causing her to clutch her neck in pain." the fans starts booing, disappointed that the Amanogawa Queen's reign didn't end at Showdown in the Sun.

"Well regardless of that, I did promise Tv executives that you'll be having a match tonight...but it appears that won't happen." Sylvia said.

I know and I'm truly sad that I won't be able to wrestle in front of my adoring fans..." Miu smiled, causing the crowd to start booing once again. "But I do have the next best thing *pushes Yuki in front of her* Yuki would love to take my place."

"Wha- I do?..." a confused Yuki asked. Miu turns her around and begins pleading to her.

"Please, just this one little favor until I fully recovered." the fans starts up a "No" chant, in hopes of Yuki rejecting her friend's request. The Space Otaku ponders for a few seconds before speaking.

"...Sure..." Yuki says. The crowd groaned and boos. Miu embraces Yuki in a big hug.

"Thanks Yuki, you're the best." Miu says. The camera pans around to Yuki's back, revealing a devilish smirk on the TV Champ's face.

(The camera returns to Ringside)

"It appears that the So-called Queen managed to trick her good friend in order to get a night off." Robin says.

"Trick her?" Dee replied. "Miu loves Yuki like a little sister, she unselfishly taking herself take of the spotlight so that Yuki can shine.

**("Stardust" by Kazsin plays)**

Blue and Orange lights begin shining on top of the stage before splitting apart and strobing across the Manhattan Center. Several seconds pass until the Space Otaku steps out to a big ovation from the crowd. She crouched down for a second before springing up and doing her best friend Gentaro "Uchu Kita" pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Amanogawa High School in Japan...YUKI JOJIMA!" Annie announced. The crowd bursts into cheers once again.

"Yuki, much like Wendy Marvell, are often consider the soon to be successors of Reiko Hinomoto's style of wrestling." Robin says. "Both girls, since their arrival have done a good job learning from their teacher's craft, all while putting a little twist to it.

"Geez, you're making it sound like the girl died or something..." Dee says. "Hopefully they hasn't learned to to wear skimpy bikini nor wrestle in a mud pit like their teacher."

Yuki jumps up a couple time before making a mad dash towards the ring, sliding in while blue and orange streamers comes down, she gets up and turns her attention to stage.

(Monster by Jim Johnson plays)

"Oh crap..." the only words that Robin could say, realizing who about to come out.

The lights underneath the stage begins growing dark purple and fog began to emanated. The woman infamously known as the Black Monster slowly emerging onto the stage from the fog.

"And her opponent, from Endiness, she is The Black Monster...ROSE! Annie. The crowd gives the Dark Dragoon a negative reaction.

"Well Miu definitely took the perfect opportunity to chickened out of a match." Robin says.

"What part of 'SHE INJURED' don't you understand?" Dee asked

Rose start marching down to the ring, she hops on the apron and steps inside, black and purple streamers rain down on the Female Warrior as she stands face to face with Yuki, the Space Otaku refusing to let Rose intimidate her. The ref nervously looks at the two before starting the match.

**(Bell Rings)**

The two starts the match with a bang by throwing a flurry of Forearm Shots to each other faces. Yuki start gaining momentum, sending Rose to the ropes, the Space Otaku Irish whipped the Black Monster to opposite ropes but Rose counters with a Irish Whip of her own, nailing the returning High Schooler with a big Back Body Drop. Rose starts giving Yuki a couple of stump to the head before picking her up and Biel Throws the Space Otaku into the near-by corner, but Yuki springs out, jumping on the Black Monster with Lou Thesz Press, Yuki began striking Rose with a couple of punches, she quickly gets up in runs towards the corner where she hops on the top turnbuckle, Rose slowly gets up and get caught with Diving Crossbody by the Space Otaku, Yuki hooks the leg but barely gets a one count.

"So far Yuki is looking great in this impromptu match." Robin said

"Of course she is." Dee says. "She showing off the potential that Miu sees within her."

Yuki picks up Rose but almost gets caught with a Whip Smack (Spinning Back Fist), which she ducks with ease and knocking Rose back down a with Superkick. She runs to the ropes and hits Rose with a Springboard Moonsault, she springs up again to do a repeat performance, she grabs ahold of Rose leg again, 1!...2!..Rose kicks out again at 2! Yuki tries picking up Rose but gets pushed to the farthest side of the ring with authority. The camera pans to the furious look on Rose's face, Yuki begins recovering from the push, but get caught with a Big Boot across the jaw, Rose grabs ahold of Yuki's head and starts slamming it on the mat, causing the ref to admonished her, Rose grabs ahold of the ref and pushes her aside.

"Rose is definitely pushing her luck right now." Robin said.

"I'll do the same damn thing if I was a woman like Rose." Dee says.

The Black Monster tosses the Space Otaku the outside as the ref begins to count, Rose drops down and tucks Yuki inbetween her legs, She stares at the camera before saying "This is your fault, Miu!" before lifting up the Space Otaku and POWEBOMBED YUKI ON THE APRON! Rose bend down and hook Yuki in a Headlock, dragged the Space Case to another part of the ring, she looks at the crowd and yelled "This is also your fault!" AND HITS YUKI WITH ANOTHER APRON POWERBOMB! The Space Otaku is simply a lump of flesh right now as the Dark Dragoon grabs ahold of Yuki's hair and begins dragging her towards the commentary area, Rose stop in front of the announce table.

"Come on! That's enough dammit!" yelled Robin, wanting Rose to stop this brutality.

"Yeah...that might not be the wisest decision..." Dee says, slowly scooting away to make a run of it, if Rose decides turns her onslaught towards them.

The Black Monster breaks the 10 count before pointing at Robin and says "You can blame yourself for this one.." BEFORE SNAP POWEBOMBING THE K.R.C. PRESIDENT ON THE FLOOR! Rose steps inside nonchalantly and starts tells the ref to restart the 10 count for Yuki, which the ref begins to, in fear of suffering the same fate as Yuki.

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

"I really hope Miu is happy seeing her friend getting picked apart like this." Robin says, disgusted with the TV Champ.

3!

...

...

...

...

"Well Yuki did her best but Rose is on a whole another level." Dee says.

...

...

...

...

4!

...

...

...

Rose starts yawning as she leans on the ropes on opposite ropes.

...

...

...

...

5! Yuki slowly began to stir.

...

...

...

6!

"And it appears that Yuki isn't dead yet" Dee says.

...

...

...

...

Yuki starts crawling to the ring, and begins to pull herself up.

...

...

...

...

7!

"Stay down kid, this match isn't worth jeopardizing your career." Robin pleaded.

...

...

...

...

...

8!

...

...

...

...

9!

...

...

...

...

AND TE- YUKI SLIDES IN BEFORE THE TEN COUNT! The crowd starts chanting "Yuki", in hopes of building up the Space Otaku's spirit.

"After the barrage of vicious Powebombs, Yuki managed to get in a ring by the skin of her teeth." Robin says.

Rose sighs in annoyance, walking towards to Yuki, where the Space Case was waiting with a surprise Low Dropkick to the left knee of the Dark Dragoon. Yuki uses the top rope to pulls herself, the sprints towards Rose, delivering a Original Shining Wizard! Yuki stands and waits of Rose to get up, she runs at the Black Monster, in hopes of connecting with the Satellite DDT(Tilt-a-Whirl DDT), but Rose counters with a backbreaker mid rotation! Rose yanks up Yuki and Irish whips her the corner as she followed suit, Yuki, trying for another miracle, scales up to turnbuckle and is able to connect with Space Flow (Whisper in the Wind)! Yuki rolls over for pin! 1!...2!...ROSE IS ABLE TO KICKS OUT AT 2.888! Yuki couldn't help but slam her fist to the mat, disappointed that it wasn't enough.

"Despite finding her second wind, Yuki still isn't able to put down the Black Monster." Robin says

"She should've used that second wind to high tail it outta there." Dee says.

The Space Otaku begins lifting up Rose, hooking the Dark Dragoon for a JAXA Drop(Twist of Fate) but Rose grab hold of Yuki's waistline during the turn, flipping Yuki over with a Overhead German Suplex...but the Space Case lands on her feet! Yuki kicks the rising Rose in the mid section and the JAXA Drop connects on the second try! Yuki drags Rose to the nearby corner, looking to finish the match with the Stardust Press (Corkscrew Moonsault). She gets up top, pumping up her fist and dives off...to the waiting knees of Rose! The Space Otaku gets up, holding her midsection AND THE WHIP SMACK FINDS IT'S MARK! Rose grabs hold of the falling Yuki AND SENTS HER CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT WITH DEATH DIMENSION(BACKDROP DRIVER)! The Black Monster keeps the hold on!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3!

**(Bell Rings/"Monster" by Jim Johnson plays)**

"Your winner of the match by, The Black Monster...ROSE!" Annie announced.

" Yuki despite fighting tooth and nail against everything that Rose gave to her, couldn't overcome the Whip Smack/Death Dimension combination." Robin says.

"Enough feeling sorry for her, let's talk about the true victim in this match, Miu." Dee says "Because of Yuki losing the match, the champ stock is probably falling rapidly, she could be losing sponsorships as we speak!"

"You can be quite the bitch sometimes, you know that. Robin says.

Rose leaves the ring, allowing the medical staff to help out Yuki. The Space Otaku gingerly gets up thanks to them and proceed to go to the back.

* * *

The camera pans to the locker room as the High Speed Champion is stretching before her main event match against Tina, unaware that Haru Miura is standing right behind her.

"Umm..Juliet, Haru hopes that she isn't interrupting anything" Haru asked nervously. Juliet turns to see the interviewer.

"Oh hey, Haru." Juliet says while smiling, she switches from a Full Locust to Bow. "It's cool, I got a whole lot of time before main event.

"Well Haru was wonding how you feel about stepping into your first main event?" the Cheerleading Zombie Slayer switches to a Fixed Firm Pose before speaking.

"Well I definitely be lying to you if I didn't say I wasn't worry about going up against one of the foremothers of GAIA, one of the longest reigning Openweight Champion since its inception ten years ago. In my two years of being here *switches to a Half Tortoise Pose*, I been able to see her overcome odds the likes of no one has seen before. But despite that, I feels pretty damn confidence in that all I need to do is finish her off with one Chainsaw Blaster...*goes into a Camel Pose* ...and I'll be automatically place in the front of the line for a World Title shot.

"Haru thanks you for taking up a little bit of your time to talk to her" The cosplayer says.

* * *

**("****Mysterious Destiny" by Helena Noguerra)**

Red and blue lights swirls around the stage until finally stopping by the entrance way, the Umbra Witch steps out into view, as a big cheer begin ringing throughout the Manhattan Center.

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Vigrid, BAYONETTA!" Annie announced.

"Voluptuous witch called Bayonetta has been impressing everyone since her arrival 3 years ago." Robin said. "Come having near year long undefeated streak during her rookie year to becoming one of two rookies to captured the International Championship.

"Yeah but the despite all of that, she's going to be graveling at the feet of the Fire Princess herself." Dee says.

The Umbra Witch begins strutting down the ramp, a playful smirk is shown on her face as her step through the crowd welcomes the Femme Fatale with black, gold, and midnight blue streamers. Bayonetta blows several kisses to the fans before waiting for Azula.

**("Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)**

Crimson lights begins glowing on the stage as the Fire Princess returns, she starts making a beeline to the ring, completely ignoring all the jeers from the hostile New York crowd.

"And her opponent, from the Fire Nation, she is the Fire Princess...AZULA!" announced Annie. The boos starts to magnify as the Fire Bending Prodigy steps inside the ring as a few fans in the front row starts throwing crimson and black streamers at Azula, causing her to snapped and starts screaming derogatory things towards them.

"The match hasn't even started and yet the crowd has already gotten into the head of Azula." Robin says.

"Every single one of these fans should feel embarrassed in the way they're acting on television." Dee says.

The Fire Princess continues snapping at the crowd as the Ref drags her towards her corner, Azula grabs hold of the ref's collar, whispering something in the official's ear, her lower lip begins quivering as the heiress simply says "You better hope you don't make any mistakes..."

"And it wouldn't be a typical Azula match without her routine threatening of the official." Robin said

"Why don't you get off her damn case!" Dee snapped.

**(Bell Rings)**

Both women steps forward and locked up aggressively, both try and get the upper hand on each other, seconds passed until Bayonetta managed to take control and start pushing Azula onto the ropes, the ref starts the 5 count as the Umbra Witch breaks the hold, giving Azula a couple of love slaps before stepping away, making Azula scowl. The two locked up again, the Fire Princess find herself to be the aggressor this time as she pushes Bayonetta on the ropes, Azula backs away from Bayonetta before slapping the taste out of the Witch, causing Bayonetta to retaliate with a boot to the midsection but the heiress to the Fire Nation was expecting it as she catching the right leg and counters with a Dragon Screw, Azula hangs on to the leg as she locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock!

"Unlike a certain Osakan, that is what you do when you slap someone in the face." Dee commented.

"Bayonetta should have been a bit wiser to get caught in such a childish trick." Robin says.

"Childish trick my ass." Dee says "That's textbook psychology."

Azula begins grabbing hold of the free leg of Bayonetta, twisting the ankle as the Grimacing Witch tries to the ropes, Azula was aware of it and tries her best to winch the hold tighter but it was proved to be not enough as Bayonetta flips over, turning the tables on the Fire Princess as Azula grabs ahold of the bottom rope to break the reversal.

"The Fire Princess is quite lucky she was near the ropes. It would have been unfortunate...but hilarious if she would have tapped out right then and there." Robin says.

"Trust me when I say this is all within her plans to beat the Wicked Skank of the West." Dee said.

The Fire Princess gets herself up but get caught with a running Body Splash into the ropes, followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, the Umbra Witch grabs hold of Azula's neck, lifting her up and tossing her to the near-by corner, where she proceeded to unload on Azula with a dozen of punches, ending it with a Overhead Chokeplex, nearly dropping the Fire Princess on her head! Bayonetta goes for the pin, 1...2...2.5! Bayonetta picks Azula firing a ton of European Uppercut before Irish whipping Azula, catching her with Big Boot upside her head, the Umbra Witch grabs hold of Azula and puts on her shoulder, looking to hit Pillow Talk(Rolling Fireman Carry Slam), but Azula had enough of wherewithal to strike Bayonetta with a few back elbows to the side of the Witch, allowing her to slide over to the back and Chop Blocked the right leg, letting her deliver a couple of stomps to the target leg.

"It appears that Azula is trying her best to neutralize one of Bayonetta's biggest move in her arsenal, After Burner Kick(Brogue Kick)." Robin commented.

"Don't forget the that it's gonna be hard her to lift up Azula for the Umbran Climax(Hellevator) without putting a ton pressure on that leg." Dee says.

Azula continues the assault by dropping several Elbow Drops to the leg and locks in a Kneeling Figure-Four Leglock, pressing down on both legs, Bayonetta couldn't help but squirmed around, in hopes of getting out of the hold in order to prevent further damage to her banged up leg. The Voluptuous Witch tries taking a couple of swipes at Azula's head but the Fire Heiress is able to catch one of the arm and pull her closer to capture both arm in a Butterfly Lock. The Umbra Witch couldn't help to curses her stupidity to being locked into two submission holds at the same. Around three minutes passed as Azula lets go of the hold, realizing that is going to take more that to make the Femme Fatale tap, she begins dragging Bayonetta towards the near by corner by the legs, Azula steps outside and grabs hold of the legs again, look in the lock in another Figure Four Leg Lock, this time in between the ringpost but proves to be futile as Bayonetta managed to pull her legs away, causing Azula to bounced her head off the post! Bayonetta hobbled to outside, looking to get her hands on the Fire Princess once again, a smirk is shown on her face as she lifts Azula up in a Belly-to-Back AND CROTCH HER ON THE RINGPOST! The Umbra Witch simply let Azula drop down to the floor as she gets back in the ring.

"That's probably the first time that Azula's vajayjay have seen action from someone else." Robin quipped."

"We have children that watch this show, dammit!" Dee yelled at Robin.

While Azula tries to recovered, Bayonetta step back outside and drag the Fire Prodigy back in, trying to shake some feeling back into the sore leg as she hops on Apron and gets a Low Dropkick to the knee by Azula, the Fire Princess grabs the witch in a headlock is she starts back in the ring through the middle rope, allowing her to hit the Rope-Rung DDT! Azula goes for the cover! 1...2...2.799! Azula begins arguing with the Ref, yelling that it was a 3 count. Azula brings the Umbra Witch up to her feet, attempting to Irish Whip that gets reversed, Bayonetta awaits for the rebounding Azula, taking her off her feet with Spinning Side Slam! The Sexy Witch pressed down both arms for the pin!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

AZULA KICKS OUT AT 2.999! The crowd groaned, one fan screams "Stay down you Psycho Bitch!"

"I was for certain Bayonetta had the match with that!" Robin exclaimed.

"She could have hit that a million times, it would have made no difference because she's nothing but a bottom feeding joke that can't beat the greatness that's Azula!" Dee exclaimed.

Bayonetta gets Azula to a vertical base and whiped to the corner, at corner, Bayonetta begins propping up Azula on the top turnbuckle but the Fire Princess begin fighting her way off, delivering several rights but the Urban Witch retaliates with rights of her own, nearly causing Azula to lose it her balance, Bayonetta tries to go for a Superplex but Azula is able to hooked her legs around the turnbuckle, preventing it, Azula stars clubbing away at Bayonetta's back, allowing her Sunset flips over AND HITS THE FOLDING POWEBOMB! The Ref gets into position to start the count!

1! (Dee: AND IT'S HOOK!)

...

...

...

...

2! (LINNNNEEEE!)

...

...

...

...

KICKOUT/3! (SINKER! WAIT!? NO! NOOOOO!) The Ref tells the timekeeper to not ring the bell, making the entire NYC crowd to cheer in relief.

"I don't know how the hell she did it but she had enough wherewithal to stay in this match." Robin says

"GODDAMNIT!" Dee screams as she starts pulling her hair "THIS IS A CONSPIRACY AGAINST AZULA!"

A minute passes as the Fire Princess starts foaming from the mouth as she locks eyes with the Ref, mouthing the words "You're dead after this..." before marching towards the corner to the far side, getting herself ready for the Agni Spear(Striking Spear), Bayonetta is barely up before Azula dashed towards her and hit the Agni Sp- SOCCER KICK TO THE FIRE PRINCESS' FACE! The crowd is off on their seat, screaming yes multiple times, Bayonetta grabs hold of the wobbly Azula and lifts her up for the Umbran Climax!...but the target leg of the Umbra Witch BUCKLED! Azula is able to counter by flipping over to the back and bounce off the ropes for a Ag-AFTER BURNER KI-NO! AZULA DUCKED! The Fire Princess bounced off the other ropes as Bayonetta tries her best to turn around quickly as possible BUT AZULA FINALLY HITS THE AGNI SPEAR! She hooks both legs!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3!

**(Bell Rings/"Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)**

"And your winner of the match by pinfall, The Fire Princess...AZULA!" Annie announced, the crowd proceeds to rain down boos towards the victorious Azula.

"SEE, ROBIN! AZULA HAD THIS IN MATCH THE MOMENT SHE DECIDED TO TARGET THE RIGHT LEG!" Dee exclaimed.

"Say it, don't spray it..." Robin responded. "But with that win, she definitely could see herself challenging for the Openweight Championship once again."

The referee reluctantly raises the arm of Azula, the Fire Princess gives the official a death glare, she only says "Time's up..." before flipping the ref over AND SPIKING THE OFFICIAL WITH A FIRE NATION DRIVER(FIRE THUNDER DRIVER)! DOZENS OF BACKSTAGE OFFICIALS, MEDICAL STAFFS, AND SECURITY GUARDS RUSHED THE RING! Katherine begins marching down to the ring in a pissed-off mood!

"Was that's really necessary to do that after the match?" Robin asked.

"I gotta agreed with ya on that one." Dee replied. "Katherine needs to stop abusing her power against Azula."

"No, you idiot! I'm talking about Azula attacking the ref!" Robin snapped.

"First off, I ain't a idiot! Second, had the ref done her job correctly, she wouldn't found herself being a cripple right now!" Dee says.

Katherine begins dishing out orders as the security guards grabs hold of Azula and begins dragging her out of the ring and towards the back. The medical staff starts checking to see if there's any significant damage to the ref's neck.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

Meanwhile backstage, Azula continues to struggle with the security guards as Katherine begins screaming "Get her ass out of the building!" camera pans to Sylvia walking towards her with Mature and Vice

"You mustn't get too stressed out." Sylvia says

"But Miss Christel, we might have a paralyzed referee becau-.."

"Listen, Katherine. Now I will take care of this." Sylvia cuts off Katherine. "Just go back to my office, let yourself unwind, and enjoy the main event. Katherine pondered about whether or not she should protest against it but opted not to and take Sylvia's advice. As the GM walked away, the camera pans to Sylvia and her bodyguards looking at the the direction that Azula was taken to.

"This is outraged the way our GM is treating the Fire Princess." Dee said.

"Trust me when I say that Azula getting kicked out of the building is not a good enough punishment." Robin said.

* * *

In another area backstage, inside of a exquisite private room, GAIA International Champion Satsuki Kiryuin in enjoying a cup of tea as the crowd gives her a mixed reaction. Her trustworthy butler, Mitsuzo Soroi walks into view to speak to her.

"My humble apologies in bothering you during your tea time but it appears that a few guests are requesting to meet with you."

Satuski simply cocked her eyebrow and takes a sip of her tea before speaking "It's alright, Mitsuzo. You may bring them in."

"Yes, Miss Satuski." Mitsuzo walks out of view for a few seconds before coming back with Dangan Club members Rei Kuroki, Meryl Silverburgh, and Lal Mirch. The School Council President gives all three members a sharp look.

"I'm honestly surprised that Homura has allowed her mutts roam free." Satuski couldn't help but chuckled to herself.

"I'll watch it if I was you." Meryl says, cracking her knuckles.

"And do what I may ask?" Satuski pondered "Bore me to death with some 'I hate uncle/father' rant." Meryl begins to move but Rei steps in font of the soldier.

"Normally I would let Big Red do her thing but we're here because our boss would like to inform you that at Fall Frenzy, you will have to defend your International Championship against her." Rei says.

"Is what all?" Satuski asked, feeling that their appearance in front of her is a bit underwhelming.

"Oh, there's more. You'll be pleased know that in weeks leading to it, you will have the opportunity to face every one of us." Rei smirked, causing the crowd to boo.

"Well, it that so, when I certainly have quite the easy road before Fall Frenzy." Satuski says, taking another sip. "Mitsuzo, would you kindly escorts these three?"

"As you wished." The butler says before pushing the three out of the room.

* * *

**("Mickey" by Toni Basil Plays)**

Pink, purple, and white lights begins swirling around the arena, seconds goes by until finally the GAIA High Speed Champion herself steps onto the stage to a huge ovation. Juliet begins skipping down the ramp, high-fiving fans before sliding into the ring, she hops on the turnbuckle by the ramp, point across the entire Manhattan Center before hopping down.

"Despite being fairly new to GAIA, Juliet has managed to rise quickly to the ranks, winning the High Speed Championship within her second year." Robin commented.

"Yeah but lets see how she deals with her first main event ever" Dee says. "It's one thing to wrestle other high flyers like herself, It's other thing to deal someone with the experience that Tina has.

Juliet turns her attention to the stage as a small dueling chant between upcoming competitors starts up. Suddenly all the lights in the center goes off...

**("Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim)**

And the NYC crowd goes wild as the World Openweight Champion burst through the curtains to MASSIVE ovation. Red, white, and blue lights immediately begins to strobes around the DOA Girl. Tina proceeds to go down the ramp, greeting the fans with high-five, hugs, and giving one lucky little boy a kiss on the cheek.

"That's probably gonna be the first and only time that brat gonna get kiss by a girl VOLUNTARILY." Dee says.

"Oh will you stop..." Robin says.

Tina hops on the apron and slingshot herself into ring, unbucking her title and raising it up so all could get a glimpse of it. She soon goes her corner and awaits for the introduction. Annie proceed to goes to middle of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is schedule for one fall...AND IT IS YOUR MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING!" The crowd exploded into cheers. Annie turns her attention towards Juliet.

"Introducing first, from San Romero, California, she is your GAIA High Speed Champion, JULIET STARLING!" Annie announced, Juliet steps forward as the gives a big pop for The Zombie Slayer, throwing pink and purple streamers inside the ring. Juliet steps back into her corner, allowing Annie to continue.

And her opponent, now residing in Dallas, Texas, she is your reigning and defending GAIA World Openweight Champion...TINA ARMSTRONG!" Annie announced to the roar of the crowd. Tina unbuckled her championship from her waist and raised it high to the sky, causing the ring be to be engulfed in red white and blue streamers. As with all matches tonight, the ring crew on the outside quickly gets the streamers out so that the two champions can finally square off. The referee (a different one from before..due to obvious reason) signal to the timekeeper to start a match.

**(Bell Rings)**

The two champ stay motionless for several seconds as the "Lets go Tina/Juliet" dueling chants magnify. Juliet is the first to make a move, walking in the middle of the ring and raising up her right hand, showing that she wants to have a test of strength, Tina simply obliged but it was proven to be merely a ruse as Julie catches her with a Arm Wrench, Tina remains calm as she simply rolls forward and Kip Up, catching Juliet with Arm Wrench before taking her down with a Clothesline, the Blonde Bombshell goes of the pin but doesn't even get a one count, decided to lock in a Headlock after the count, the Zombie Slayer tries her best to prys the hold off but Tina breaks the hold to gets up to drop a elbow to skull of Juliet but the Juliet quickly move away, Tina clutched her arm while Juliet catches Tina with a Roll Up, 1...Tina kicks out with ease at 1.999!

"Juliet is definitely showing some intelligence in the beginning of this match." Robin says.

"Yeah, I would have thought the spot monkey will be busting out a dozen of so flips and cartwheels and whatever..." Dee says in a nonchalant tone."

"You could show a little bit of enthusiasm you know?" Robin asked

"For these two? Fat chance." Dee scoffed.

Juliet begins picking up the pace, hitting a couple Shoot kick to the side of Tina before Irish Whipping Tina to ropes, heading her on the rebound with a Back Elbow, Juliet hits the rope herself, coming back with a Flashing Elbow to chest of Tina, the blonde bombshell tries to catch her breath but is caught with a Double Stomp, causing more breathing problems, Juliet gets Tina up begins unloading Forearm Smashes to the Temple of Tina before Snapmaring her down to mat, allowing her to work on the back of the DOA beauty with a couple of Soccer Kick, she soon decides to work on the front, running towards the ropes in front of Tina before coming back get to caught with a Roll Up Single-Leg Boston Crab, Tina begins wrenching back on the hold, but Juliet is able to a hand on the rope, causing the Openweight Champion to break the hold, Tina picks up Juliet, striking the cheerleader with Knife Edge Chops, each one making the crowd yell "Woo", Juliet soon finds herself getting Irish Whipped to the ropes and eating a Crash Knee (High Knee Strike) to the face, Tina continued the momentum by hooking Juliet up for a Tiger Suplex but the Zombie Slayer counters at the last second with a Headscissors Takedown that sends Tina to the outside! Tina gets up but Juliet comes charging with Baseball Slide, the High Speed Champion get on the Apron and waits for World Openweight Champion to get up once again, Juliet finds the right moment as she hops on top rope and dives off with a Asai Moonsault! Most of the crowd in the arena hops up from their seat and begin cheering for Juliet.

"So far, both girls can only seem to get the upper hand for a few moments before the other takes it." Robin commented.

"Sadly, they can't take each other out at the same so we can be done with this match already." Dee says.

The High Speed Champion drags Tina back in the ring before the countout, covering her for the pin, 1...2...2.5! Juliet quickly picks up Tina and drags her towards the near-by corner, where she hits the Openweight Champ with a Ribbreaker along with Star Soul(Split-Legged Moonsault), Julia goes for the pin again, 1...2...2.6! The Zombie Slayer gets up and yelled "Come on!" Before grabbing both of Tina legs and starts dragging towards the middle, looking to swing her around with Lolli-O-Copter(Giant Swing) but Tina connects with several rights to cause Juliet to break the hold, the Blonde Bombshell gets up and nails Juliet once again with another Crash Knee before finally hitting the Tiger Suplex! 1...2...2.4! The Openweight Champion stay on the assault, catching a rising Juliet with a Rolling Koppu Kick, Tina lifts Juliet and tossed her over with Fallaway Slam, she waits for San Romero Cheerleader to get up in order to strike her with a Running Forearm Smash, knocking Juliet to the outside, Tina charges at her with a Baseball Slide of her own but Juliet is able to pulled a fast one on Tina by sliding back in the ring before bouncing off the ropes and diving to the outside with a Suicide Di- TINA COUNTERS WITH A SNAP POWERSLAM INTO THE BARRICADE!

"And Juliet entire back got wreck with that Snap Powerslam!" Robin exclaimed.

"Call the damn match, Ref! Her back is pretty much broken!" Dee yelled.

Tina tosses Juliet back in the ring and goes for a win!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

JULIET SHOCKINGLY KICKS OUT AT 2.999! The crowd begins cheering at Juliet resiliency.

"Juliet must have dug down deep for that kick out!" Robin exclaimed.

"Why couldn't that valley girl just stay down!" Dee exclaimed.

Tina signals for the end by setting up the Zombie Slayer for the M.D.T.(Cradle Tombstone Piledriver), she lifts up the High Speed Champion but Juliet slips off the back and quickly turns the Openweight Champion around for Chainsaw Blaster(Ricochet's Benadryller), she tosses Tina off her shoulders as she raises up her leg...but Tina ducks the Roundhouse and grabbing hold of Juliet with a Waistlock, Juliet runs at the ropes and grabs hold of it but Tina able to pry her off of it AND HITS HER WITH A CHAOS THEORY! The ref goes for the pin!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

2.999! A huge pop is heard from the crowd, believing that was it.

"And the High Speed Champion continues to hang on." Robin says.

"That Spot Monkey needs to freaking stay down!" Dee exclaimed.

Tina wipes the strands of hairs out of her face before muttering "This is it", lifting Juliet up for another try of the M.D.T. but Juliet once again wiggles off the back and pushes her away...AND STRAIGHT INTO A AGNI SPEAR BY AZULA!? The rep quickly calls for the bell!

**(Bell Rings)**

"HOW'S THE HELL DID HER GET BACK INTO THE BUILDING?!" Robin questioned.

"I DON'T CARE BUT I'M LOVING IT RIGHT NOW!" Dee exclaimed.

Juliet struggle to comprehend what just happened but decides to charge at Azu- TOMO FROM OUTTA NOWHERE WITH A LUNCH TRAY SMASH(SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH) TO THE SIDE OF JULIET'S HEAD!

"WHAT THE HELL!? Now Tomo is out here!?" Robin questioned once again.

"YES! YES! YES!" the only words that Dee can said at the moment.

The ref begins admonishing both girls but gets tossed out of the ring by Tomo. The standees simply stares at their falling foes BEFORE TOMO PICKS JULIET UP BEFORE DRIVING HER SKULL TO MAT WITH A TAKINO SPIKE(SPIKE BRAINBUSTER) WHILE AZULA LIFTS UP TINA AND CONNECTS WITH A FIRE NATION DRIVER!

"DAMN IT! They both had no reason to come out here." Robin says.

"Yes they did! They were simply answering my prayers!" Dee exclaimed.

Both Kagura and Osaka arrives to the ringside, walking towards the timekeeper's table and taking both championships and slides in the ring, Osaka hands the High Speed Championship to Tomo while Kagura hands over the World Openweight Championship to Azula.

"Folks, we're sorry about everything that happened but we're all out of time!" Robin apologized.

The camera pans both Azula and Tomo, climbing up on different turnbuckle and raising up the titles as if they won them as the program fades to black.

* * *

**Impulse Results:   
**

Wendy Marvell def. Helga Pataki

Anarchy Sisters def. Sweet Diva

Ling Xiaoyu def. Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga

Rose def. Yuki Jojima

Azula def. Bayonetta

Tina Armstrong and Julie Starling goes to a no contest


	2. GAIA Impulse: Week 2, Part One

**Disclaimer: The following characters used in this story are owned by their respective creators and not by me.**

* * *

**("Humble Neighborhoods" by Pink plays)**

A multitude of lights begins strobing around Boardwalk Hall. The camera begins panning to various signs such as "I want a Tina/Juliet rematch", a picture of Satuski Kiryuin on a wanted poster, another one that says "Put the fire princess back into the crazy house", and a drawing of the Anarchy Sisters standing over the defeated bodies of iGeneration while holding up the GAIA Tag Team Championships. The camera finally switches to the announcer's table.

"Hello once again folks and welcome to GAIA Impulse!" Robin announced. "I'm Robin Scherbatsky and we are jam packed here inside the Boardwalk Hall in America's Favorite Playground, Atlantic City, New Jersey. Tonight, we are in store for a hard-hitting main event as Rose looks to continue her brutality in GAIA when she face Lucy Ashley for a shot at Miu Kazashiro's Television Championship at Fall Frenzy. We also the Tag Champs, iGeneration in action when they take on Emissaries of Light in a Showdown in the Sun rematch as well as Satuski Kiryuin taking on the muscle of the Dangan Club, Meryl Silverburgh.

"...And I'm the voice of reasoning, as well as someone a certain Canadian forgot to mention, Deandra 'Sweet Dee' Reynolds" Dee announced.

"Maybe I will remember that person when she pay me the money she own me from Blackjack." Robin replied.

"I TOLD YOU I GIVE YA THE MONEY AFTER THE SHOW!" Dee exclaimed.

"Anywho, it appears that we gonna have a some explanation on what happened during the end of the main event between Tina Armstrong vs Juliet Starling straight from head honcho herself, Sylvia Christel." Robin says.

"I really don't understand why she need to come out here to discuss that wonderful moment that took place." Dee says.

**("Vanity" by Christina Aguilera plays)**

A mix of pink and lavender lights appears on the stage as Sylvia Christel steps through the curtains alongside her two bodyguards, Mature and Vice. The crowd welcomed the three with a negative reaction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome at this time the majority owner of GAIA, Sylvia Christel!" Annie announced. The jeers from the crowd continues as the trio make their way down the ramp and into the ring. Annie proceed to give Sylvia her mic before stepping out of the ring. The majority owner looks at the crowd with a somewhat modest smile on her face.

"Now I know there's a lot of things needs to be address, such as Azula and Tomo ruining the main event, and how did Azula returns inside the building in the first place...and all I have to say I accept full responsibility in allowed Azula back in..." The crowd begins to boo again as some people start chanting 'You Suck!'.

"Yes yes, I know you all are very disappointed in me but be assured that I will set that wrong right! First off, due to her vicious attack on a official along with interfering in the main event...I have suspended Azula for one week and has banned her from the building! (*the crowd starts cheering the announcement*) She must learn that her actions here in GAIA will come with consequences. Not only that, at Fall Frenzy, we will have the High Speed Champion herself take o-"

**("Mickey" by Toni Basil Plays)**

The crowd begins cheering as pink, purple, and white lights swirls around the arena as Juliet appears on stage, having a bit more pep in her steps as the camera zoom in on the less than pleased look on her face.

"Looks like Juliet is out here on a mission." Robin says.

"Tomo didn't put enough dents on that dumb blonde skull to make her realised that doing stuff like this is career suicide." Dee said.

"Huh, it's funny you should mention dumb blonde after seeing you blew a a half of my grand on horrendous gambling." a deadpan Robin says, causing Dee to mumbles underneath her breath.

Juliet makes her way to the ringside and slides underneath the bottom rope. The Zombie Slayer gives the three a long staredown before asking for a mic from the timekeeper.

"Oh please continue what you were going to say...me and this entire crowd knows you're full of crap and that you allowed Azula back in to screwed me over" Juliet says, Sylvia begins showing a little scowl before quickly regaining her composure. A majority of the crowd starts cheering.

"...As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." Sylvia says. "At Fall Frenzy, you will defending that High Speed Championship against the same girl that attacked you last week, Tomo Takino! *a mix cheers is heard from the crowd* Along with that, we will have a rematch for the World Openweight Championship as Tina Armstrong will take on Azula!" The crowd starts cheering for the announcements but Juliet continues to be displeased.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I came out here for one reason...to get my rematch against Tina. Last week, I kicked out of every single thing she gave to me and was on the verge of having the match within my grasp...but those two cost me the match. So given the circumstances, I believe that should automatically makes me the number one contender for the GAIA Openweight Championship." The crowd couldn't help but converse with each other while others yell out "What?"

"While she did held her own in the match, it wasn't for a title shot." Robin said.

"Tsk, she getting a little bit too big for her britches." Dee says. "Having two lucky years along with winning that High Speed Title has inflates her head." Sylvia looked at Juliet then simply chuckles.

"Normally, I would smacked all of that horrendous makeup off of your face(* the crowd starts booing*) but you gave me a great idea."

"Something besides screwing over a ton of people?" Juliet asked. The crowd starts snickering.

"...I'm going to forget that last statement ...because not only will your match against Tomo will be for your title, if will also be a Number One Contender Match, where the winner will go on to face whoever is the World Openweight Champion at the following Impulse!" Sylvia says, the crowd couldn't help but chant 'Yes!' over and over. Juliet gives her boss a big smile before speaking.

"That's great and all, but we don't need to wait til Fall Frenzy, we can have that match right here tonight!" Juliet exclaimed, adding some boost to her voice.

"It isn't too wise to be so demanding with the boss." Robin says.

"That kid is just asking to be future endeavored." Dee says.

Sylvia ignores Juliet's last words and begins walking out of the ring but suddenly turns around. "I'm terribly sorry, Juliet but I'm afraid that match won't happen because you already been booked for one tonight...and it's starts now..." Sylvia drops her mic as both Mature and Vice proceeds to attack Juliet!

"Oh come on! This isn't right!" Robin exclaimed.

"What the hell do you mean this isn't right?" Dee asked. "She came out here and disrespected her boss and now is suffering the consequences."

The two bodyguards starts stomping into the Zombie Slayer before picking her up and tosses her to the outside. Sylvia starts yelling for a ref to come down before going to the back.

"Juliet is going to have a lot to handle in this handicapped match when we return." Robin says before the break.

**(Commercial Break)**

The program returns as Mature has Juliet in a Headlock on the ground. Juliet tries her best to break free of the hold but proves to be futile as Mature lands a couple of blows to the head. The Blonde Bodyguard picks up Juliet and Whips her off the ropes and nailed her with a Dropkick, Juliet gets dragged up to her feet and gets slap across the face several times by Mature, which the Zombie Slayer retaliated with a Jumping Back Kick that catches Mature across the Jaw! Juliet rolls back to her feet and bounce off the ropes to hit Mature with a Lariat Takedown! Juliet pins Mature, 1...2..2.2! Juliet pounds her fist to the mat before getting up and hitting the ropes again but gets caught with a Inverted Atomic Drop by Mature who then Irish whips the Cheerleader to her and Vice's corner. She proceeds to Foot Choke Juliet for a few seconds before releasing the hold and tagging in her Redhead Partner In Crime, Mature Irish Whips Juliet to the opposite corner before doing the same thing to Vice, allowing her to connect with a Corner clothesline. The Redhead Bodyguard Snapmared Juliet over towards Mature's direction who charges forward with Low Dropkick! Mature rolls out of the ring as Vice covers Juliet, 1...2...2.3!

"Sylvia's Lapdogs has pretty much been in charge of this match from the get go, which is not too surprising given their sneak attack before the bell." Robin says.

"Sneak attack? Oh you're full of it!" Dee exclaimed. "That Valley Girl should've paid more those two than the boss."

Vice drags Juliet up to her feet and begins giving her a trifecta of Scoop Slam, The Redhead Bodyguard starts grinding her left shoe on the side of Juliet's face, laughing at crowd and yelling "This brat is a joke!". The ref breaks up Vice's enjoyment, giving her a word of warning but Vice takes no heed as she nails Juliet with a Jumping Knee Drop on the face! Vice starts picking up but Juliet catches The Redhead with a couple of Jabs to the mid-section then suddenly switching to Shoot Kicks, lighting up Vice chest before finally ending the rush with a Leg Sweep that sends Vice crashing down mat on her neck! The Zombie Slayer drags Vice towards the nearby corner, enabling her to connect with Star Soul! Juliet hooks both legs! 1...2...2.5! Juliet quickly leaps up and connects with another Star Soul! 1...2...Vice kicks out at 2.7! The look of frustration begins to formed on Juliet as she gets up and relentlessly starts to punch Vice!

"Get that bimbo off her, Ref!" Dee exclaimed. Who's the hell is gonna protect Sylvia if that Crazy School Girl cause a serious injury to Vice, Mature can't handle it all by herself.

"Maybe you should do it." Robin says. "Probably could pay me that money back a lot quicker."

"One more word, Sparkles...one more word..." Dee says.

"The Ref pulls Juliet off of Vice, causing the Zombie Slaying Cheerleader to rudely push the Ref away to focus back on Stomping Vice but Mature clubbed her in the back of the head and tosses her away. The Blonde Bodyguard checks on her partner but Juliet jump on top of her and locks in a Sleeper! Mature tries her best to free herself from hold but Juliet continues to hang on as Ref tells Juliet to let go. Vice finally gets to a vertical base and charges at Juliet with Double Axe Handle...but the Zombie Slayer release the Sleeper Hold and moves out of the way at the last second, causing Vice to accidentally knock Mature out of the ring! Vice begins cursing herself for the mistake before turning her attention back t- Juliet with the Double Leg Takedown! The Zombie Slayer starts dragging Vice towards the middle of the ring, Juliet cinch the legs tightly FOR THE LOLLI-O-COPTER (GIANT SWING)! The crowd starts counting up all of the revolutions!

"And we got ourselves a redhead tornado!" Robin laughed

"Come on, Vice! Stop looking like a fool!" Dee exclaimed

Juliet is up to 10 revolutions as Mature stumbles back in but gets accidentally knocked back out by her flailing partner as the crowd cheer wildly! The Zombie Slayer drop Vice after completing 37 revolutions, but instead of going for the pin, she decides to drags Vice towards the Bodyguards corner, looking to hit Amazeballs (630 Senton) but Mature grabs hold of her leg. Juliet struggles the free her leg, finally managing to push her off the apron, she straighten herself on the top turnbuckle and take a deep breath before leaving off...

Juliet begins twisting...

...

...

...

...

But Vice comes to and rolls over to the corner, making Juliet do a land and roll! The Redhead Bodyguard gets up and runs at the Zombie Slayer who simply leapfrogs over and hits a Missile Front Dropkick to the now Apron Standing Mature, who smacked the floor with a hard thud! Juliet quickly turns around and lifts the on-coming Vice on her shoulder TO HIT THE CHAINSAW BLASTER! Juliet hooks Vice's leg!

1! (Robin: Can this be it!)

...

...

...

...

2! (Dee: Don't lose like this!)

...

...

...

...

3! (Bell Rings/ Mickey by Toni Basil plays)

"And the winner of the match, JULIET STARLING!" Annie announced as the crowd starts cheering but it soon turns into boos as The Two Bodyguards jumps Juliet as she was getting her hand raised!

"What a bunch of sore losers!" Robin exclaimed.

"More like Juliet is gonna be the loser once Mature and Vice gets done tearing her apart." Dee says.

Mature grabs hold of both Juliet arms as Vice viciously unload with Right Hooks. The two would continue the assault until...

(Time to Rock &amp; Roll by Lil' Kim)

The crowd explodes into cheers as Tina Armstrong sprints down the ramp and slides in the ring with a chair in hand, delivering several chair shots to both Bodyguards until they both exit the ring with great haste. Tina walks over by Juliet and extends her hand but the Zombie Slayer backslaps the Openweight Champion's hand away, saying "I had it under control..." before rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp. Parts of the crowd starts booing the High Speed Champion.

"Whoa, that's no way to treat someone that save you." Robin said.

"I'm telling ya, this newfound attitude of her as gonna get her in big trouble." Dee said.

Tina simply shrugs off Juliet's actions and raises up the steel chair as her theme plays again. She steps out and begins high fiving several peoples in the crowd as she goes to the back.

* * *

Camera switches to a very nervous Haru backstage in the interview areas she struggles to keep her cool.

"H-Hello...Haru here and her guests at this time... The Dangan Club..." Haru announced as Homura Akemi &amp; Co steps right next to Haru. Homura begins speaking.

"What appears to be the problem, Haru? Don't tell me that you are intimidated by us..."

"N-nope. Anyway, last week we learned that within the next couple of weeks leading to Fall Frenzy, your Dangan Club members will be facing Satuski Kiryuin in one one matches starting tonight with her raking on Meryl Silverburgh. Haru can't help but wonder how you were able to get management to allow such a thing." Haru says.

"You see, since her arrival, she have proving to be quite the prodigy, becoming the only rookie to ever win the International Championship. So our lovely owner decided to give Satuski something to see if the hype is real, thus the Dangan Club Challenge was created.

"...Dangan Club Challenge?" Haru said confusingly.

"You see Haru...*palaces her hand on Haru's shoulder*...during these challenges, we will see who will have the advantage in our match because if Satuski is able to win a match during the challenges, not only will the one she beat will be banned from the match, she if she's able to win at least two of the three matches, then she will have the opportunity to pick whatever match she want...Although the same goes for me if she's unable to accomplish it."

"Don't you feel that's a bit unfair for her?" Haru asked

"Why should that be in unfair?" Homura replied. "It's about damn time somebody take that Miss High and Mighty down a peg and there's nobody that can do that better than us. Tonight, we will accomplish step one in bringing the International Championship to the Dangan Club when Meryl crushes Satuski..." Homura squeezes Haru's shoulder, causing the interviewer to wrench in pain before letting go and walking away.

* * *

The camera pans to Clover Ewing trying to persuade her fellow Team WOOHP teammate, Samantha Simpson and Alexandria Vasquez.

"Come on, guys. These last few weeks been such a bore. It's time for us to wind down and take a break." Clover said.

"Clover, shouldn't you be more worried about your match tonight?" Sam asked.

"I would...but its Mandy we're talking about, Sammy." Clover replied. "When the last time she's been a serious threat? Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to hook up with a Guido?"

"After seeing how Guido guys are normally, I think I would gladly decline." Sam said.

"Yeah, I like hot guys but when they spend more time getting ready to go out than me... It kinda creeps me out." Alex said.

Clover groan at her two friends but the three soon found themselves looking at a familiar enemy.

"Well well well, if it isn't Team Lameo..." Mandy said with a smirked on her face.

"Ugh, Mandy... Don't you have someone else's day to ruin?" Clover asked.

"Sure but why when I can ruin the only day that matter, yours." Mandy replied. "While you were thinking about new way to getting guys' pants, I on the other hand has been training non stop to further improve my wrestling abilities. So you better prepare yourself...because you're going to deal with a NEW Mandy!"

Team WOOHP stared at each other for a few seconds before busting into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh that was too much, Mandy." Clover said.

"Yeah, remember last time you said you were a new Mandy...Bayonetta nearly rearrange your face as you got beaten within 15 seconds." Sam said.

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!" Mandy screamed.

"Listen, just like that time, it won't matter what type of training you do, the end result will always be you laying flat on the mat." Clover said.

Mandy begins pouting before speaking again. "Well we're going to see about that...I'M GONNA MAKE ALL OF YOU REGRET LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Mandy stormed off. Team WOOHP struggles to regain their hearing.

"Next time, we gotta make sure to bring some ear plugs..." Alex said, rubbing inside of her ear as the other nod in agreement.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

**("Sliced Bread" by Jillian Hall &amp; Jim Johnson plays)**

We returned to the program as purple lights brighten up the entire arena as Mandy Luxe step through the curtain as the New Jersey crowds boos her relentless. Mandy begins screaming at the fans, yelling that they are staring at greatness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Beverly Hills, California...MANDY LUXE!"

"Well a few minutes ago we heard that we were going to see new Mandy according to the Banshee herself." Robin says.

"Whoa, that's no way to talk to her like that." Dee says. "I for one believe in this new Mandy, tonight could be a start of a historic start."

"More like a historic blunder." Robin quipped.

The Bratty Girl reaches the ring and step inside, as fans throws their purple streamers at her head, causing the loudmouth girl to protect her precious face.

"That is uncalled for!" Dee exclaimed

**("Get Sexy" by Sugababes plays)**

All of the lights in the arena as red and yellow lights comes on and starts strobing as Clover appears on stage alongside her Team WOOHP teammates. The crowd gives the spies an positive reaction. The trio begins walking down the ramp.

"And her opponent, also from Beverly Hills, California...CLOVER EWING!" Annie announced.

"Clover, along with her friends has done quite well in GAIA, having a Tag Team Champions reign that lasting over 7 months until losing them the current champs, iGeneration." Robin commented.

"And now we have a pair of champions that you, I, and everyone in this building can be proud of." Dee said.

The trio make it to ringside, Clover having other ideals, walks towards a couple of hot guys and begins dancing in front of them, causing her best friends to drag her away from down and tosses her in the ring. Clover brushes herself off and walk towards her corner.

"First, the fans have the audacity to throw things at Mandy's face, and now we have that this horny ass bimbo trying to get her hoo-ha stuffed while not having a care in the world. I'm freaking glad this joke and her damn friend lost the Tag Titles!" Dee exclaimed.

"Clover has shown in the past that facing Mandy has been easy, but I will agree with ya in that she taking this match a little too carelessly."

**(Bell Rings)**

Mandy starts the match by running towards Clover, still distracted by the hot guys, the Blonde Spy catches her rival in the corner of her eye and simply sidestepped out of the way, causing Mandy to crashed into the corner, Clover locks Mandy in a Waistlock hits a Bridging German Suplex, 1...2...2.4! Mandy gets to her feet and gets clubbed with several Forearm Shots before connecting with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Clover bounce off the ropes, connecting with a Leg Drop! Clover grabs Mandy right arm and yanks her up, turning her inside out with a impressive Short-Arm Lariat! The Blonde Spy picks up Mandy again and Irish Whips the Snotty Girl to the ropes and connecting with a HUGE Back Body Drop! Mandy grabs hold of her back only to have Clover to land several kicks to it, making the Bratty Girl to retreat to the outside.

"And so far, this 'New' Mandy has been a disappointment" Robin says.

"She's just warm up. This is all going as planned for her." Dee says.

The Ref is up to a six count as Mandy continues to nurse her back until Clover finally had enough and roll outside as well, grabbing ahold of her longtime rival's hair and tosses her back in the ring. Clover slides under the bottom rope but gets stomps multiple times by Mandy who switches up with Elbow Drops to the Blonde Spy's head before locking in Headlock. Mandy starts screaming at Clover, telling her to quit. Clover says nothing as her is able to put a foot on the rope to break the hold. Mandy drags Clover away from the ropes and tries to go for another Headlock but gets caught with a Small Package! 1...2..Mandy kicks out at 2.6! Mandy quickly gets up and proceeds to land a few more stomps to Clover before dragging the Blonde Spy once again, this time towards the nearby bottom turnbuckle. The Bratty Girl began scraping the sole of her right shoe across Clover's face before running the nearby corner and coming back with vicious Low Big Boot, successfully completing Perks of Popularity(Facewash). Mandy pulls Clover out of the corner and goes for the cover, 1...2..2.3! Mandy looks at the Ref, yelling that it was a three.

"Come on, Ref! What was up with that slow count!" Dee exclaimed.

"It looks perfectly fine with me" Robin says.

"Of course it would, given how backward your country's schools are when it comes to counting..." Dee says, getting a hard punch to the shoulder soon after for her comments.

Mandy tucks Clover head in between her legs but Clover counters with another Back Body Drop but Mandy was well prepared for it as she is able to land on her feet and turns around, lifting the Blonde Spy up and nailing One Ticket To Loserville(Zema Ion's Hostile Makeover)! Mandy pins Clover, 1...2...Clover kicks out at 2.8! Mandy decided not to question the count picks Clover up and underhooks both of Clover arms, looking to finish the match with It Factor(Pedigree) but Clover drops to her knees, preventing Mandy to connect with it. The two struggle for a few moments until Clover is able to get up and ram Mandy into the nearby corner, causing Mandy to releases the hold.

"Clover is able to stop It Factor but can she be able to fully stop the momentum that Mandy has right now." Robin says

"That door has already closed, Sparkles." Dee says. "There's no way in hell she's stopping the Mandy Train."

Clover begins hitting several Shoulder Thrusts to Mandy's abdomen before setting her up on the top turnbuckle, trying to land Facebuster Much?(Iconoclasm Facebuster) but Mandy is able to clawed at the Blonde Spy's eyes, allowing her to nail Clover with a Diamond Dust! Mandy goes for the cover!(Robin: Mandy with the impressive counter! ; Dee: And it's...)

1! (Dee: Hook!)

.

.

.

.

2! (Dee: Line!)

...

...

...

...

CLOVER KICKS OUT AT 2.9! (Dee: AND SIN- WHAT THE HELL?! ; Robin: There's still life within Clover!)

Mandy grabs Clover's head starts screaming for her to stay down as she looks to connect with It Factor this time around, Clover twists out of the hold and is able to drill Mandy with Quick Slick (Hammerlock Legsweep DDT)! The Blonde Spy flips over Mandy and hooks her leg! 1...2...MANDY KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"I don't know what type of training Mandy has put herself through during these past few weeks but it proven to be very effective." Robin says.

"Damn straight it has!" Dee exclaimed.

Clover signals for the end as she has Mandy up and locked for a In-Fusion Exploder(T-Bone Suplex), Mandy weights herself down to prevent the move to connect. Mandy starts firing back elbows to the side of Clover's head, causing the Blonde Spy to to break the hold, allowing Mandy to kick her in the gut and tries hooking both of Clover's arms for another It Factor attempt but Clover counters and lifts up Mandy, SENDING HER CRASHING TO THE MAT WITH A ALABAMA SLAM! She goes for a Jackknife Pin!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

MANDY KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"And once again, Mandy is defined the odds in the match!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm telling ya, this New Mandy is someone to keep your eye on." Dee says.

Sammy and Alex begins giving words of encouragement to Clover as the Blonde Spy struggles to lift up the motionless body of Mandy, Clover looks at the Ref and tells the Official that Mandy is knocked o- MANDY PULLS CLOVER TOWARDS THE REF, CAUSING THEM TO CRACKED THEIR HEADS! Both struggles to shake the cobwebs out of their heads as Mandy rolls up Clover as the Ref recovers and goes for the count!

1! (Mandy grabs ahold of Clover's Catsuit!)

...

...

...

...

2! (Robin: Mandy with the underhanded attack! ; Dee: I think you mean genius strategy!)

...

...

...

...

3! **(Bell Rings/"Sliced Bread" by Jillian Hall &amp; Jim Johnson plays)**

"YES! I told you, Sparkle! This new Mandy is the real deal!" Dee exclaimed

"Oh please, despite holding her own in this match, she had to rely on cheap tactics to scored to win at the end." Robin replied

"And at the end, that's all that matters in order to get the victory." Dee says.

Mandy rolls out of the ring and starts doing a victory lap around the ring, blowing a raspberry at the other two spies before stopping by the ramp, giving her Blonde Rival the loser sign. She starts skipping to the back. The camera pans to Clover, who gotten up to a knee and begins running her hands through her hair in frustration, yelling "You gotta be kidding me!". Sam and Alex step in with Sam giving her Blonde Friend a bop on the head, saying "This is what happens when you slack off...".

* * *

Backstage, the camera shows Tina walking around greeting several crew members until she hears something.

"You have some damn nerves doing that out there..." says a voice said in the background, revealing to be Sylvia, with Katherine right beside her. The crowd begins booing at the sight of the Majority CEO.

"I have no ideal what you're talking about..." Tina says.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sylvia shouted. "Mature and Vice was out there teaching Juliet a lesson in obedience...until stuck your nose where is shouldn't been..."

"Listen, Sweetheart. You may be my boss but I'll be damn if I was gonna let that girl get jump like that all because you having a hissy fit." Tina says, causing Sylvia to show a displeased look on her face, which the crowd enjoyed.

"...Well..since you feel that way how about you deal with the same fate as her...WHEN YOU FACE ALL THREE MEMBERS OF THE KNUCKLEHEADS!" Sylvia exclaimed. The boos begins spewing out from the crowd upon hearing the announcement. Tina continues to have a calm look on her face before speaking again.

"Three against one, huh... Well I hope little ol' me can handle them...Later, boss" Tina smirked, giving Sylvia a "playful" slap on the back, causing the Majority CEO to crumpled down. Katherine walks up Sylvia, trying to pick her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sylvia snapped, picking herself up.

* * *

The camera switches back to the ringside.

"It seems that disrespectfulness is the running theme for tonight and I'm disgusted by it." Dee says.

"Well you can stay disgusted because we have ourselves a big match coming up right now."

(Lights by Ellie Goulding plays)

Rainbow lights swirl around for all several seconds until finally stopping by the entrance way, the girls known as Cure Black and Cure White steps into view as the crowd gives the Pretty Cures a warm reaction. The two starts jogging down to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the Garden of Rainbows, Misumi Nagisa and Honoka Yukishiro, THE EMISSARIES OF LIGHT!" Annie announced.

"Despite suffering the loss at Showdown in the Sun, the Pretty Cures are looking to rebound in a big way." Robin commented.

"The only thing those two magical preteens are going to get is another chance to be embarrassed once again." Dee says.

Nagisa and Honoka slides inside the ring and rises up as black and white streamers falls down on them, a small Pretty Cure chant is heard from the crowd. The two girls walks to their corner and await for the Tag Champs.

**("Red Eye Fly" by Ouija Radio plays)**

Yellow, blue, and purple lights shines upon the stage before flashing in succession, Carly and Sam along with Freddie steps onto the stage as everyone in up from their seat and starts booing the living hell out of them. Annie looks at the three but doesn't announce them. The three begins their walk down to the ring. Carly blowing kisses to her "fans" while Sam attempts to brutally attack a fan by the ramp who chanting "Die Sam Die!", Freddie quickly intervened and pulls Sam away. The trio makes it to the ring and steps inside. A small amount of Blue and purple streamers falls inside the ring. Freddie snatches the mic away from Annie and hands it to Carly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since most of you had to watch and deal with that absolutely atrocious match between the Anarchy Sisters and Sweet Diva last week, *crowd boos Carly for calling that match atrocious* me and Sam have decided to show you nimrods what a TRUE tag team looks like because they're gonna give these Emissaries of Failures another chance at the Tag Titles *the crowd explodes into Cheers*...but since these sunshine and lollipops gals would most likely drop the ball again, there's no need to do something so ridiculous like that!" Carly chuckles as a wave of boos comes from the audience. Carly hand the mic to Sam, who begins staring at Nagisa and Honoka.

"You know, we don't really hate you guys but when Third-Rate Angels ticked us off, things tends to happen to unfortunate people, horrible...excruciating things. So Carls and me...we gotta send a message to Tweedle-slut and Tweedle-goth. A message that you two gotta take... because I refuse to let some raggedy ass angels think that we're afraid of them... (Nagisa: *is becoming bored* Are you two finish?") HOW BOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WHEN THE DOMINANT TEAM IS TAKING! *Crowd starts chanting 'You Guys Suck'* We suck? No, it's you people and this s**thole of a goddamn state that suck! You assclowns should be down on your knees and thanking the gods that we decided to come to this Bankrupted city!" Sam hands over the mic to Freddie, who steps to the middle the ring, Carly walks up to Sam and says "I'm honestly surprised they haven't shut the lights off on this place yet...". The crowd is now at a fever pitch of hatred towards the internet stars.

"And the Emissaries of Failures opponents...They hail from the Emerald City...Seattle, Washington! *the crowd start chanting 'leave our state!'* CALLATE, IDIOTAS! *the boos increases* THEY ARE THE LONGEST REIGNING AND GREATEST GAIA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF ALL TIME! CARLY SHAY! SAM PUCKETT! i...GENERATION!" Freddie announced. The crowd starts chanting "Bitch Boy" as he stepped out of the ring. The Ref tries grabbing the titles but Freddie runs back in and shoved the Referee away to grab the titles for himself, saying "keep your damn hands away from them!", he slides out of the ring and holds up the titles. The crowd continues the chant towards him.

"iGeneration, everybody..." Robin groaned.

"Could you be a bit more enthusiastic?" Dee asked. "We are standing in the presence of the most decorated tag team in GAIA history. Three-time Tag Team Champions, the most SUCCESSFUL title defenses during their current reign with 18 along with being the LONGEST REIGNING TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS IN GAIA HISTORY! How could you not feel excited when looking at the gold standard of tag teams here in GAIA."

"Because it's people like you who continues shoving down their accolades down people's throat." Robin replied.

**(Bell Rings)**

Nagisa and Carly are the first to start. The girl known as Cure Black rushs towards Carly and to grab her but the the prissy girl slips away, wagging her finger in front of Nagisa. After a few seconds of circling around each other, they finally locks up in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up. Nagisa easily takes control and shoves Carly across the ring, the camera pans to the look of shock on Carly's face. Carly gets up and brushes herself off, saying "That wasn't nothing..." before locking back up with Nagisa, this time Carly is the one to take control as she take down Nagisa with Arm Drag, she hangs on to Nagisa's left arm and locks in a Arm Lock, twisted around causing the magical girl to try and to adjust herself, which she does by striking Carly with several kicks to the head, causing Carly to release the hold. Nagisa pushing Carly into the ropes, landing a couple of knee strikes to the abdomen before whipping her off and taking Carly off her feet with a Back Elbow. Nagisa drops down locks in a Headlock, Carly squirms around in pain before touching her foot on the bottom rope, causing Nagisa to release the hold. Carly tries to crawl to her corner but Nagisa stops Carly in her track by stomping on Black-Haired Girl hand, causing her to scream out in pain to the joyment of the crowd. Nagisa grinds her boot before jumping up and stomps on back!

"Nagisa is looking good during the opening moments of this matchup." Robin says. "You gotta believe that lost at Showdown in the Sun stung really bad for her and Honoka."

"Of course should. They learned a very important life lesson during that match, no matter how much they tried, they will still be insignificant in the presence of iGeneration." Dee says.

Carly gets back on her feet. Nagisa tries to continue the assault but Carly quickly tags in Sam, who intercepts Nagisa with a hellacious Push-Off Big Boot. Sam goes for the pin, 1...Nagisa kicks out at 2.1! Sam stands up and starts giving Nagisa multiple stomps to the head before dragging her up and tosses the Pretty Cure into a neutral corner, drilling Nagisa with multiple Right Jabs follow by several vicious Headbutts. The referee starts reprimanding Sam for the Headbutts but tomboy ignores the Ref as she takes down Nagisa with a Snap Suplex. Sam simply looks at Nagisa, playfully kicking the Pretty Cure in the head before dropping down and locking in a Headlock of her own. Sam start wrenching in the hold more but suddenly decides to fire off a few more jabs to the temple. Sam tags back in Carly, the Tomboy drags Nagisa to the middle and locks in a Camel Clutch as Carly starts bouncing back and forth off the ropes for several seconds until she finally drop to a knee by Sam, giving Nagisa a Back Slap across the face! Sam lets go of the hold and shoves Nagisa's face down to the mat, which allows Carly to put Nagisa in a Seated Armbar!

"We gotta take a break but we'll have more of this match right after these commercials." Robin says.

**(Commercial Break)**

We returns from the commercial break with Nagisa up on her feet but Carly continues to grab hold of Nagisa's right arm, dropping elbows on it while trying to drag her down and lock in the Emerald City Stretch(Alex Shelley's Border City Stretch).

"Welcome back, folks. During the break Nagisa managed to get herself up but Carly appears to still have the upper hand." Robin said.

"I believe you meant to say, Carly has fully been in charge since the commercial break without any problems." Dee said.

The attack on the arm proves to be working as Nagisa's knees starts to buckled but Cure Black uses that for her advantage as rolls forwards and twists to face Carly, pushing her off with both of her foot! Nagisa stumbles back up and managed the tag in Honoka! *crowd cheers* the girl better known as Cure White entered the ring in a furry, springboarding off the top rope in catching Carly with a Spinning Heel Kick! The Brainy Girl Kip-Up runs to the ropes as Sam runs in to get her, Honoka bounces off the middle rope cracks the Tomboy in the face with Breakstone (Disaster Kick)! Carly is back on her feet as Cure White grabs hold of both of dub Prissy Girl arms, nailing her with Chemical Composition (Bridging Double Wristclutch Northern Lights Suplex)! The ref starts counting, 1...2...SAM BREAKS THE COUNT AT 2.5!

"And Honoka almost gets win for her team!" Robin exclaimed.

"That damn geek and her agility. There should be a freaking ban for her to move so well in that ring!" Dee exclaimed.

Sam and Carly lifts up Honoka, Sam lift her up for a Back Suplex while Carly catches the Magical Girl on the way down with a Neckbreaker! Sam goes back to her corner as Carly pins Cure White, 1...2..HONOKA ROLLS OVER CARLY FOR A PIN OF HER OWN! 1...2...2.7! Carly gets up and starts stomping Honoka, screaming "You don't play possum with me, nerd!" The ref pulls Carly away from Science Girl. Carly calms herself down, walking back to Honoka...AND GETS CAUGHT WITH A JUMPING BIG BOOT! Carly goes down like a ton of bricks. Honoka bounces off the ropes and hits a Cartwheel Double Knee Drop on the mid-section of Carly. Honoka hooks the leg of Carly! 1...2...Carly gets her shoulder up at 2.7! Honoka begins picking up Carly but gets poked in the eye! Carly lifts up the Brainy Magical Girl...AND HITS THE DOWNLOADER (BRAINBUSTER ONTO THE KNEE)! Carly covers Honoka!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

NAGISA BREAKS THE COUNT AT 2.8! (CROWD CHEERS!)

"And Nagisa with the save!" Robin exclaimed.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Dee exclaimed.

Carly tags in Sam while Nagisa drags Honoka to their corner to her save her friend from danger and to tag herself in! The two brawler of the group begins laying in fists to each other, Nagisa slowly gains the momentum, causing Sam to backpedal but Sam kicks the left knee of the Sporty Magical Girl, Nagisa drops down to the mat, clutching her knee. Sam stomps on the knee before bending down and easily pick up Nagisa in a Oklahoma Hold and begins running...RAMMING NAGISA'S HEAD INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE WITH YOU'RE DEAD(JOHNNY GARGANO'S MOVE OF THE SAME NAME)!

"THAT'S IT! Somebody better call an ambulance because we got a dead girl in the ring!" Dee exclaimed.

"Nagisa's neck looked like accordion upon hitting the Turnbuckle." Robin says.

Sam tags in Carly and starts pulling the motionless body of Nagisa away from the corner but Honoka runs in and bounces off the middle rope ag-CARLY PUSHES HONOKA OVER ROPES AND DOWN TO FLOOR! Sam rolls to the outside and begins stalking the Brainy Magical Girl, Honoka finally gets up and Sam makes a mad dash...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Picking up Honoka...

...

...

...

...

...

AND RAMS HER BACK INTO THE BARRICADE! The Tomboy quickly moves out of the way AS CARLY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE HITS HONOKA WITH A MISSILE DROPKICK FROM OFF THE APRON, CAUSING THE BARRICADE TO GET PUSHED BACK! The crowd, despite their hatred towards the internet stars, couldn't help but to popped for the combination.

"And now it's Honoka's turn to get wrecked!" Dee exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to say it but it looks like the Emissaries of Light chances for win is going down the drain." Robin says.

Sam slides back in and lift up Nagisa in a Argentinian Rack while Carly hops on the top rope and leaps off...

...

...

...

...

AND THE DUO HITS iDESTRUCTION (FOREVER HOOLIGANS' CONTRACT KILLER)! Carly flips over Nagisa and pressed her knee on the Magical Girl's chest while smirking. The Ref drops down to make the count.

"iDestruction connected!" Robin exclaimed.

"It's time to stick a fork in it." Dee says. "Because it's..."

1! (Dee: Hook!)

...

...

...

...

2! (Dee: Line!)

...

...

...

...

3! (Dee: And SINKER, BABY!)

**(Bell Rings/"Red Eye Fly" by Ouija Radio plays)**

"The Pretty Cures chances for revenge had failed them." Robin said.

"You damn straight it has!" Dee exclaimed. "You never doubt the best tag team around here!"

"AND YOUR WINNERS ONCE AGAIN, iGENERATION!" Freddie announced. Carly and Sam rolls out of ring, Freddie hands them their titles before saying "Another great victory!". The three simply ignores all of the boos as they walks to a nearby camera.

"And that's how a REAL tag team supposed to wrestle." Carly smirked. The internet stars make their way to the back.

"The Tag Team Champions continues to show their dominance." Robin says. "Hopefully Panty and Stockings were washing this match very carefully because it definitely won't be a easy task come Fall Frenzy.

"Knowing those two losers, they're probably dicking around in one of the NOT-closed down casinos as we speak." Dee says.

"Well folks, we'll be back with more action right after these messages." Robin said.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

**A/N: Pretty late on this one but I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter. Hopefully part 2 will be up much sooner XD.**


	3. GAIA Impulse: Week 2, Part Two

**Disclaimer: The following characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respective owners, not me.**

* * *

The camera switches to Sylvia, who is watching the show from her TV, until her door burst open as the Director of Talent Relations, Reiko Hinamoto comes in with less than pleased look.

"Mind telling me what the hell this is?" Reiko asked, slamming down a stack of paper on Sylvia's table."

"Those are contracts for my new signees...your point?" Sylvia replies in a deadpan tone.

"The point is these contracts that makes all of them forgo developmental and and goes straightly to the main roster, starting next week. Now I've told before, all rookies must head down to Rose Academy, no exception." Reiko said.

"Well you have no choice but to make one because I've paid a lot of money to bring these girls in to save this fledgling place." Sylvia says. "Having someone like them would increase revenue by tenfold as well as giving it more credibility." The camera pans to Reiko's face as she switches to a more relaxed look.

"If that's the case, then I guess I'll greet some of our new signings next week..."

"I'm warning you, Reiko, I don't need anymore insubordination from others." Sylvia said.

"Me? You know I would never...EVER cause such a racket..." Reiko said. A small cheer from the crowd is heard just as the Zero Fighter leaves the office. The Majority CEO slouched back in her chair and begins massaging her temple, trying to get rid of her ever increasing headache. Sylvia picks up phone start dialing a couple of numbers before placing it on ear. After a few seconds, someone on the other line picks up.

"I'm terribly sorry to call you at the time like this but I may need your assistant a bit sooner..." Sylvia says to the person on the line.

* * *

"Why can't our boss catch a break?" Dee asked.

"Maybe if she didn't try to bend things her way, she would be having migraines right now." Robin replied.

**("Wargasm" by L7 plays)**

Forest green lights shines across the stage as the Redhead Soldier steps through the curtain to a round of boos.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Dangan Club Challenge Match! Introducing first, currently residing in Alexandria, Virginia, she is representing the Dangan Club...MERYL SILVERBURGH!" Annie announced.

"Despite this being the first matchup the series, you gotta believe that this is very important match for Satsuki." Robin said. "To ban someone like Meryl from her International Championship match against Homura would greatly increased her chances."

"But on the other hand, this is a great strategy from Homura." Dee commented. "Bringing out your big guns first in order to crush Little Miss High and Mighty from the get-go!"

"Well let's see if this strategy works out for her." Robin says.

Meryl arrives to ringside and hops on the apron, giving a quick glance at the crowd before stepping through the ropes and going to her corner as Camo color streamers falls in the ring. She fixated her eyes up towards the stage.

**("Sternness" by NOAH plays)**

A bright white light engulfed the entire stage. A few moment goes by until a figure is seen from the light, revealing themself as Satsuki herself, basking in the mixed reaction from the crowd, although with slightly more cheers.

"And her opponent, from Honno City, Japan. She is the GAIA International Champion...SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" Annie announced.

"Since winning the International title, Satsuki has been on quite the tear. One must wonder if she can truly overcome the obstacle that is Meryl." Robin said.

"Don't count on it. Meryl won't be like the other chumps she's face so far." Dee said.

The School Council President makes her way down the ramp to the ring, walking up the steel steps and stepping inside as white and blue streamers greeted her. She gives Meryl an equally intimidated look as she unbuckled her title from around her waist and hands to over the Referee.

**(Bell Rings)**

The two steps in the middle of the ring. Meryl raises up her right arm, signaling that she wants a test of strength, Satsuki becomes cautious for a moment but decides to challenge Meryl anyway. The two locks up, Meryl shows her strength from the get go as she twisted the School Council President arms downward and begins locking more pressure on the fingers. Despite being in quite the predicament, Satsuki still keep a calm expression on her face, moving her arms back upwards and flips Meryl over with a Modified Northern Lights Suplex that sends the Soldier to the mat, the Champ keeps the fingers interlocked as her rolls over right on top of Meryl, dropping her right knee into the face of the Dangan Club member!

"That is uncalled for!" Dee yelled.

"That's what she gets for wanting a Test of Strength." Robin chuckled.

Satuski grinds her knee into Meryl's face before standing up and dropping her knee into the face multiple times! After the 8th Knee Drop, she decides to drop both knees on the Soldier's chest! 1...2..2.3! Satsuki picks up Meryl Irish Whips her to the corner, running towards her to hit a Lariat but get caught by an advancing Meryl, who flapjacked her towards the corner, causing International Champion's head to cracked the top turnbuckle! The Dangan Club Enforcer is back on her feet, grabbing Satsuki by the waist and nails a Snap Suplex. Meryl quickly begin stomping on the back of Satsuki and locks in Modified Camel Clutch, pressing her knee into Satuski's back and starts wrenching backwards.

"Make her humble, Meryl!" Dee yelled.

"Great unbiased commentary, Dee..." Robin says sarcastically.

The Referee starts asking Satsuki if she quit but the School Council President continues to be resilient, slowly creeping forward, managing to get her hands on the bottom rope. Meryl begins pulling up Satsuki back up but Satsuki fires off a flurry of Forearm Strikes to face, backing Meryl towards the nearby corner and hitting the Soldier with multiple Knife-Edge Chops and Right Jabs before stepping back to hit the Lariat this time around but Meryl once again denied it by booting Satsuki in the face... but the International Champion recovers quickly and blasts her with Running Calf Kick, sending Meryl crashing down down on the lower turnbuckle, the IC Champion isn't done yet as runs to the opposite corner and dashes back...hitting the seated Meryl with a Hesitation Dropkick! Satsuki pulls Meryl out of the corner and goes for the cover, 1...2..Meryl kicks out at 2.4!

"Despite breaking out of the Camel Clutch and delivering some hard-hitting moves, Satsuki still can't put down the Soldier." Robin commented.

"She gotta bring a lot more than those weak craps to get the win against Meryl." Dee said.

Satsuki brings Meryl back up and starts drilling her with Forearm Strikes before slapping Meryl cross the face, yelling "Is this the best you can do?!" which lit a fire in Meryl's eyes, causing her to lift up the champ and slams her down to the mat with a Saito Suplex and and proceeds to relentlessly stomps into Satsuki. The Dangan Club Enforcer then yank up the School Council President and Biel Throws her over to the nearby corner. The champ rest on the lower turnbuckle for a few moments until Meryl begins nailing her with multiple stomps to the face, Meryl starts yelling "Is that better?!" before hitting the International Champion with a one last stomp to the head that causes her whole body to go limp. The Ref pulls Meryl away and begins checking on Satsuki, who has a glassy look in her eyes.

"Satsuki might have suffer a concussion after those boots to the head." Robin said.

"She brought it up on herself for underestimating Meryl." Dee said.

The referee continues to check on Satsuki, debating on whether or not to stop the match while the crowd begins booing at the possibility of a ref stoppage but Meryl drags up Satsuki and starts giving the unresponsive champion several jabs to the face before wrapped her hands across Satsuki's throat, slowly squeezing tightly as the referee starts reprimanding her for the illegal maneuver. Meryl lifting her up and dropping her down to the canvas with a Rat Patrol Drop (Sit-Out Chokebomb)! The Ref begins the count!

"I don't know about you Sparkles but it's..." Dee begins saying.

1! ("Hook...")

...

...

...

...

2! ("Line...")

...

...

...

...

SATSUKI KICKS OUT AT 2.999! The crowd are simply shocked at Satsuki being still in match.

"...And NOT SINKER...DAMN!" Dee screamed.

"It appears that Satsuki still has a little life within herself but was that simply just a natural reaction." Robin wondered.

The camera pans to the displeased look on Meryl's face as she stares down at Satsuki and begins picking up the International Champion, drilling her a hard Forearm Smash that sent her staggering backward to the ropes. Meryl couldn't help but chuckles at Satsuki's predicament. The Dangan Club Enforcer starts toying with Satsuki, slapping her upside the head several times before stepping back and spreading her arms out, telling the Champ to give it her best shot. Satsuki pulls herself off the ropes and catches the Redhead Soldier with a European Uppercut that didn't seem to affect Meryl as she simply brushes it off. Meryl tells Satsuki "Is THAT the best you got?", causing Satsuki to retaliate VICIOUS Knife-Edge Chop across Meryl chest, making a loud echo around the arena. Meryl stumbles back a little while clutching her chest. Meryl tries to throw a Right Jabs but Satsuki hits her again with a Knife-Edge Chop with much more authority this time around, causing the Enforcer legs to buckle a little. Meryl couldn't help but breathe heavily as lunged forward, trying to connect with a Clothesline but Satsuki counters with an Drop Toe Hold and locks in a Stepover Toehold Sleeper!

"STS is locked in! Could we see tap out right here?" Robin wondered.

"Not a chance, Sparkles." Dee replied.

The Redhead Enforcer struggles for a while, trying to reach the bottom rope but the IC Champion wrenches up Meryl's neck, trying her best to restrict the Soldier's breathing, payback from earlier. Moments goes by and Meryl appears to be on the verge on tapping out as the ref continues to ask her if she's ready to give up, but Meryl continues to show her resiliency as she finally managed the drape her arm across the bottom rope, causing the hold to be broken up.

"Meryl was lucky to get a arm on the rope when she did." Robin says. "A few more seconds and she would have been choked out."

"Quit acting like you're goddamn Nostradamus!" Dee snapped.

Satsuki grabs Meryl in a Front Headlock and begins pulling her up but Meryl drops down to a knee, preventing her demise. The IC Champ tries getting her back up but to no avail, causing her to relinquish the hold and cracks Meryl underneath the chin with a High Knee! Satsuki hits ropes and comes back, stepping off Meryl's Knee and nailing the Dangan Club Enforcer with Zenkan (Running Soccer Kick to the chest of a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage)!

"The Enforcer of the Dangan Club is probably after that." Robin says.

"Come on, Meryl. Get your head back in the god damn game!" Dee exclaimed.

Satsuki looks at the dazed Redhead Soldier signals for the end as begins lifting up Meryl in a Fireman Carry position, attempting to go for Bakuzan (Spinning Fireman's Carry lifted and dropped into a Side Slam/ Kagetora's Ikkitousen) but Meryl lands several Back Elbows to the Champ's head, causing her to free the Enforcer, who tried hitting Satsuki with Desert Eagle (Jumping Thrust Kick) but Satsuki is able to duck at the last second and grabs hold of the leg, lifting up Meryl...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Adjusting the struggling Dangan Club Solider in a Powerbomb position and begins raising her up a bit more...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND CONNECTING WITH MIGHT OF HONNOUJI (ELEVATED SIT-OUT POWERBOMB)! THE REF GOES FOR THE COUNT!

1! (Robin: And Satsuki counters Desert Eagle with impressive Might of Honnouji!)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

MERYL KICKS OUT AT 2.899! The crowd starts groaning.

"AND MERYL IS STILL IN IT!" Robin exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT, MERYL! TIME TO MAKE YOUR COMEBACK!" Dee cheered loudly.

Satsuki cursed under her breath as she lifts up Meryl, who rakes the the Champ's eye, allowing the Redhead Soldier to Double Underhooks both of Satsuki's arms and lifting her up for Silver Lining (Double Underhook Backbreaker)! Meryl to a nearby corner and waits for Satsuki to stand again. Satsuki is barely up as Meryl charges for another shot at Desert Eagle but is denied once again as Satsuki grabs hold of the foot and twists Meryl around, locking in a waist lock in the process. Satsuki tries going for a German Suplex but Meryl keeps her weight down, preventing the move before breaking free and transitioning behind Satsuki for a German suplex attempt of her own. Satsuki resisted but is taken a few inches off the mat, causing the International Champion to deliver several Back Elbow to the Soldier face, causing the waist lock to be broken up but Meryl has other plans as she pushes Satsuki towards the referee. Satsuki managed to screeched to a halt, inches away from ref BEFORE GETTING DRILLING HER IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH DESERT EAGLE!

"BOOM! HEADSHOT, BABY!" Dee yelled in delight.

"That could be all she wrote after that vicious Desert Eagle!" Robin exclaimed.

Meryl clutches both leg and scream for the ref to make the count.

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

SATSUKI GETS HER RIGHT ARM UP AT 2.999!

"Why won't she stay down?!" Dee exclaimed.

Meryl gets up and grabs the ref by the shirt, yelling and it was three before turning her attention back to Satsuki. The Dangan Club Enforcer picks up Satsuki and Irish Whips her towards the ropes, catches her on the rebound with a pop up...BUT IT GETS CAUGHT WITH A DROPKICK, CAUSING THE CROWD TO EXPLODES INTO CHEERS!

"Satsuki with a Dropkick from out of nowhere!" Robin exclaimed.

"Noooo... You gotta be kidding me..." Dee groaned.

Satsuki hops back up, refusing to go for the cover as she yanks Meryl back up, leaving the Redhead to adjust what happened in her mind as the Champion bounces off the ropes...TO ROCKS MERYL WITH A LARIAT! Satsuki covers Meryl, 1...2...SATSUKI YANKS UP MERYL HEAD AT 2.8!

"Oh no...It appears that Satsuki isn't finished with her yet." Robin said.

"WAKE UP, MERYL!" Dee yelled. "You're supposed to be the impenetrable fortress in all of this..."

Satsuki glares down at the knocked out Soldier before making a gun-like gesture with her right hand, pressing against Meryl's head, and fires it off as she begins picking her up...AND HITS BAKUZAN! Satsuki covers Meryl...

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

3! **(Bell Rings/"Sternness" by NOAH plays)**

"Despite being in a pinch, she has shown once again why she's a resilient champion."

"Oh please spare me from that crap." Dee groaned. "This match should have ended the second Miss Big Ass Bushy Brows got knocked out."

"What I'm sorry you feel that way...well...not really but Satsuki has knocked out one big obstacle in Meryl and you can be certain that Homura is in the back with Rei and Lal trying out some sort of game plan for next week." Robin says.

The camera still remains on Satsuki as she rolls out of the ring and proceeded to go to the back, holding up her International Championship high in the sky as most of the fans in the crowd chanted her name.

* * *

Backstage, the camera shows Miu Kazashiro, pacing back and forth on her phone.

"Yuki, this is the tenth message already. I know you still banged up from last week but you gotta leave the hotel room and come to the building please. I'm have to do commentary in the main event tonight and I can't be alone out there while those vultures fighting to get a shot at my baby.." Miu says while admiring her reflection in the Television title as the crowd boos.

"Ugh...I can't believe have to take care of that alternative world loser in order to face you and take that title..." A voice said in the background, revealing themselves as Rose. The crowd begins booing at the side of the Black Monster, although there are some cheers. Miu hangs up her phone.

"Just when my day couldn't get worst, I gotta to be confronted by the living fossil..." Miu groaned.

"Awww... Don't be like that I'm certain that after I crush Lucy, you're going to be seeing a lot of me." Rose says.

"Something I hope it doesn't happen. I don't none of your dragon whatever stench on me." Miu says, backing away with a disgusted look on her face.

"You mind saying that again little girl." Rose steps towards Miu until...

"Whoa whoa whoa, ladies. Don't get into a scramble here." Lucy Ashley says, stepping into view to a chorus of cheers.

"Annnddd it's get worse..." Miu groaned once again.

"I wouldn't say so yet. I still need to finish what I started at Showdown in the Sun" Lucy says, pointing at Miu's neck.

"Well you won't have a chance if I have anything to say about it tonight." Miu replied.

"HEY! Don't you two take me lightly. I guess you two didn't see what I did last week." Rose crosses her arms in aggravation.

"Well all I saw was you having an bitch fit because you couldn't get your hand on Queenie here *pokes at Miu's neck*

"DON'T...*swipes Lucy's hand away*... do that." Miu snapped. "I would to say good luck out there but we all know that would be full of crap, so I'm hoping you both beat the living hell out of each other for my enjoyment." Miu smirks before walking away, leaving the two opponents for the main event to stand in a face off as the show goes to commercial.

**(Commercial Break)**


	4. GAIA Impulse: Week 2, Part Three

**Disclaimer: The following characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respective owners, not me.**

* * *

The program comes back on as Annie Edison is back in the ring, ready to announce that next match.

**("Brainpower" by Freezepop plays)**

Navy Blue lights begins flashing around the arena as the three High Schoolers step through the curtains.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a 3 on 1 handicap match! Introducing first, From Japan, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Kagura, and Tomo Takino...THE KNUCKLEHEADS!" Annie announced.

"This matchup is the end result of the Openweight Champion, Tina Armstrong and Sylvia Christel having a altercation backstage due to Tina interference during the Juliet vs Mature and Vice match." Robin says.

"You also forget the fact that country bumpkin decided to strike our defenseless boss down." Dee said.

"That was a lighthearted pat on the back. I'm sorry that our boss is weak like a freaking twig..." Robin said.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Dee snapped.

All three high schoolers proceeds to walk down the ramp until...TINA STRIKES TOMO IN THE BACK WITH A STEEL CHAIR! Tomo rolls down the ramp in agony while Osaka and Kagura stands in disbelief before Tina turns her attention towards the two of them, jabbing Osaka in the gut with the edge of chair, causing her to hunched over...ALLOWING TINA TO CRACKS KAGURA UPSIDE THE HEAD BEFORE BLASTING THE OSAKAN ON THE BACK!

"It's appears that Tina doesn't want to wait after the bell to get her hands on The Knuckleheads!" Robin exclaimed.

"SOMEBODY STOP THAT CRAZED REDNECK!" Dee shouted.

The DOA Wrestler drops the now-bended chair and begins making her way down the ramp towards Tomo, still unaware there was just happened her. Tina grabs ahold of the Wildcat Schoolgirl, tossing her in the ring.

**(Bell Rings)**

Tomo crawls towards the other side of the ring but Tina grabs hold of one of her legs, trying to go for a Texas Cloverleaf but Tomo begins giving the Openweight Champion a couple of boots to the head causing the hold to get released. Tomo slowly rises back up to her feet, trying to collect her bearings before running over to Tina, who's leaning on the ropes before getting clothesline to the outside by the Schoolgirl but easily lands on her feet, grabbing hold of Tomo and drags her to the outside to throws the Knuckleheads Leader back-first into the barricade!

"That throw into the barricade probably isn't doing her back any good." Robin says.

"Of course it not doing her back any good, you dumb Canuck!" Dee snapped.

Tina yanks Tomo back up and throws her back in the ring. Tina goes for a cover but is only able to get a 1 count. The Openweight Champion brings Tomo to her feet and tries scooping her up, for a Texas Driver (Michinoku Driver). Unfortunately, Tomo has other plans as she counter with a scoop slam of her own followed by Seated Senton, she remains on top of her as and the ref starts the count, 1...2..2.3! Tomo gets up runs to the ropes, coming back to land on top of Tina with a Running Senton, Tomo goes for another cover, 1...2...Tina kicks out again at 2.3! Tomo begin showing annoyance as she sets up Tina for Snap Suplex but Tina prevents it by hooking her leg around Tomo's leg. Tomo tries her best's to break to hold but lets go tries swinging at Tina but gets caught with a Armdrag courtesy of the Openweight Champion. Tina waits until Tomo is up to a knee before dashing towards her...connecting with a Shining Wizard!

"And Tomo's momentum got cut short" Robin says.

Tina gives the Wildcat Schoolgirl a couple of knees to the head before lifting her up for another Texas Driver attempt...that gets counter once again by a Headscissors Takedown by Tomo! The challenger of the High Speed Championship hops onto the apron and wait for DOA Wrestler to fully stands on her feet before springboarding off the top rope...

...

...

...

...

And straight into a Dropkick by Tina!

"And the Lunch Tray Smash was deny thanks in part of that impressive Dropkick ." Robin says.

"Tomo needs to get her head out of ass and take care of that bimbo immediately." Dee commented. "I don't think Sylvia's migraine can handle another insubordinate winning a match"

Tomo clutches her right arm as she's stand back up from the dropkick counter as Tina charges forward with fury of punches, sending Tomo to the ropes and Irish whipping her, nailing the Schoolgirl on the rebound with Crash Knee! The Openweight Champion quickly pulls Tomo back up and finally plants her with Texas Driver! (Robin: It could be at after that Crash Knee/Texas Driver combination!) The ref drops down for the cover!

1!

...

...

...

AND ONLY GETS TO 1.9 AS OSAKA AND KAGURA STARTS JUMPING ON TINA!

"Here's comes the much needed backup, baby!" Dee cheered.

"Those two have saved the match and more importantly, dealing with the wrath of of Sylvia." Robin remarked.

Tomo finally recovers and begins joining her fellow Knuckleheads in the beatdown of Tina. The referee tries regaining some order but is pushed aside by Tomo. The ref begins admonishing Tomo for the push but gets pushed down to the mat, causing her to call for the bell.

**(Bell Rings)**

The three continues their assault on Tina, not caring at this point whether or not they were disqualified or not. Tomo gives DOA Wrestler a couple of a hard slaps to the face for turned her attention to outside. She starts looking underneath the ring for something particular until she finally found what she wanted, a steel chair of her own.

"Retribution time, baby!" Dee cheered. "I hope Tina loves the taste of steel because she's going to get a full course meal."

Tomo begins directing traffic in the ring, telling Osaka and Kagura to bring Tina up to her knees and hold her arms. Tomo starts pacing back and forth, having a huge smirk on her face, knowing what's about to happen is going to be truly great.

"Looks like you're going to have to take a rain check against Azula at Fall Frenzy" Tomo smirked, raising up the chair above Tina's head...

...

...

...

...

Suddenly the crowd begins rising up from their seats in cheers...

...

...

...

...  
Both Kagura and Osaka begins screaming "WATCH OUT!" towards Tomo as the Wildcat Schoolgirl turns around...AND IS MET WITH DOUBLE LEG TAKEDOWN BY JULIET! GETTING RAIN DOWN UPON WITH PUNCHES!

"IT'S JULIET! JULIET HAS SAVED TINA FROM GETTING HER BRAIN SCRAMBLED!" Robin exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS PISSED WITH TINA?!" A bewildered Dee asked.

Juliet stops punching Tomo and begins slamming her head on the mat, letting out every bit of frustration from last week. Kagura lets go of Tina and proceeds to yanks Juliet off of Tomo but get tossed over to the outside! Juliet turns her intentions back to Tomo but is cut off by Osaka, hamming the Cheerleader's back with Forearm Clubs. Tomo gets up and help Osaka in the plummeting in Juliet for around 20 seconds until Osaka gets turn around AND EATS A ROLLING ELBOW FROM TINA, SENDING THE OSAKAN CRUMBLING TO THE OUTSIDE! Tomo tries her best to continue assault but finds herself getting yank across the ring by Tina! Finally causing her to realize the predicament she is in right now.

"Things are not looking good for the Wildcat as for this moment." Robin says.

Tomo begins pleading as the champions begins advancing towards the seemingly unlucky high schooler but Kagura and Osaka pulls her out in the nick of time!

"Thank you, girls!" Dee exclaimed. "Who knows what sort of things those whores would've done."

"Do you ever listen to what you say at times?" Robin asked.

"Of course I do, Sparkles." Dee replied. "It's unfiltered so get used to it."

"And that is why I'm glad I don't live in Philly and deal with people like you..." Robin groaned.

As the knuckleheads begins fast walking to the back in retreat, the camera pans to both champions standing face to face in the ring. Tina is the first to make a move, extending her right hand in a sign of respect. Juliet looks at the hand for a few moments before finally shaking Tina's hand... And pulls the Openweight Champion close to her face.

"Now we're even..." the only words that Juliet says before stepping out of the ring, walking up the ramp while keeping her eyes on Tina

"Well despite her coming out to save her, the tension between the High Speed Champion and the Openweight Champion is still the same." Robin commented.

"More like Juliet's pissyness still at a high." Dee scoffed.

The the camera switches back and forth on the two champions as they say a few more words to each other as the program goes to commercial.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

We return as the camera pans backstage to iGeneration, already in their casual clothes along with Freddie, heading to their car but not before they are stop by Ulala

Carly! Sam! Could I have a minute of your time? The Space Reporter asked. Carly is the first to turn around.

"...Fine, but this better be both quick and worth our time...The Dark-haired girl said.

"Well first off, congratulations on your victory tonight. Second, I was wondering if I can your thoughts on opponents in two weeks at Fall Frenzy, The Anarchy Sisters (*crowd began cheering upon hearing the angels' name*)... and their win last week ..." Ulala asked.

"... You interrupted us for that?..." a clearly annoyed Carly says. "You could have asked about us taking care of those magical clowns and how we once again proved that we were the better team by dominating them... But no, you feel the need to remind us of a team of a gluttonous pig and a girl who's more of whore than all of the Kardashians combined, which is a pretty impressive yet sad feat. Like we said last week, we've beaten them so many times that it doesn't even matter what happens because the result is going to stay the same and that's us keeping *holds up her tag title* these babies and going on 15 months as your reigning and defending GAIA Tag Team Champions.

"You really do love boosting that goddamn streak, don't cha?" Panty said, coming into view alongside Stocking, garnishing a huge pop from the crowd.

"Yes I do my stutty friend because at the end of day it is something that you nor your fat ass sister will never accomplished." Carly said before Sam steps in front of her.

"You see you just don't get it do, you dumb bitch. (Crowd:  
OOOOOOOHHHHHH!) why must we go down this route with you to once again? And all the time you have faced as you have been on the losing end, but due to some miraculously bull****, you too continues to get title shots after goddamn shot and we're sick and tired of it!"

"No, what you're sick and tired of is you and your scissor buddy finding new ways of screwing us over when those titles are on the line." Panty said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Sam snarled. The tomboy begins stepping towards the gluttonous angel but Carly intervenes by grabbing hold of her.

"Sam...let's not do this right now. We got much bigger things to deal with than them."

"But Carls!"

"NO, SAM! They're simply small fries..."

"Maybe you should listen to your scissor buddy, Sammy." Stocking smirked.

"I agree with Stocking. I mean...you don't want Carly to get all prissy about missing you gals' strapon happy hour" Panty chuckled.

"THAT'S IT! WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT TILL FALL FRENZY! WE CAN DO IT RIGHT NOW!" Sam snapped.

"Whoa whoa whoa we're might be on cable here but you gotta save that on a channel like HBO, Starz, or Skinemax if you're in heat that bad." Panty protested jokingly.

"Does Skinemax even ****ing exist anymore?" Stocking wondered.

"I'm pretty sure it does in some sort of freaking fo-CARLY SMASHED HER TAG TITLE RIGHT IN PANTY'S FACE, KNOCKING HER TO THE GROUND!

"You got anything else to say you damn whor-" Carly gets cut off by a Superkick by Stocking! The Gluttonous Angel begins getting in a few stomps but soon cut off by a enraged Sam, delivering a lariat to the side of Stocking's head. The blonde internet star puts Stocking in a Standing Headscissors while Double Underhooking the gluttony angel's arms, looking to hit Puck It (Double Underhook Piledriver) straight on the concrete floor! Sam begins lifting up the Lolita Angel, only for Stocking to weigh herself down and Back Body Drops Sam onto a nearby car hood! Stocking hop on the hood and goes to town on Sam's face with right fists but gets blindsided again, this time by Freddie who pulls her off of his tomboy friend...only to get a Superkick for his trouble! Stocking turns her intentions back to Sam, getting caught by surprise by a boot from the Blonde Internet Star. Sam grabs the back of Stocking's dress and proceeds to biel throws the Lolita into the car, directly onto the injured right arm! Sam begins measuring her falling foe...AND CRACKS STOCKING'S SKULL INTO THE SIDE OF THE CAR WITH A DEVASTATING KNEE STRIKE, KNOCKING HER OUT!

"WHERE'S ALL THAT SARCASM AT NOW, HUH?!" Sam yelled. Panty groggily stands back up, trying to get her hands at Sam...BUT IS INTERCEPTED BY CARLY, WHO PROCEEDS TO SENT PANTY'S HEAD THOUGH THE SIDE WINDOW OF THE CAR! The Prissy Girl then picks up her title and walks towards Angel Sisters. Panty barely managed to get herself from out of the car window, revealing a laceration on her forehead. Panty slumps down right next to her sister, getting a forearm pressed against her to throat, courtesy of Sam. Carly crouches in front of the angels.

"You see all you had to do was keep your damn mouth shut and you two wouldn't be in this predicament right now. The two of you just love egging people on and on again just so y'all can get a rile out of them but look at ya now..." She smirked. Panty smirks as well before spitting on the prissy girl's face and says "Like we give a **** what you two bitches think..." Carly become startled for a few moments, wiping from the mixture of blood and saliva off her face, a white hot look of rage now is the only espression she could make. Sam sees the expression and begins putting more pressure across the nympho's throat. Carly stands up starts kicking the angels.

"YOU! *kicks Panty in the gut* FREAKING! *kicks the still unconscious Stocking* DARE! *stomps at Panty's laceration* SPIT! *stomps on The Stocking's injured arm* ON! *shoot kicks Panty in the chest* ME!" Carly proceeds to stomps at the laceration some more, causing more blood to gush out. The prissy internet star then pressed her tag title against the now bloody angel's face.

"YOU SEE THIS?! THIS LAST TIME YOU'LL NEVER GONNA BE THIS CLOSE TO THE TAG TITLES! YOU AND YOU'RE GOTH SISTER ARE FREAKING NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!" Suddenly several security members pulls Carly and Sam away from the angels. Ulala comes back into view in and tends to the semi conscious Panty and her sister.

"I need some medical attention over here NOW!" The Space Reporter yells as the camera switches back to ringside.

* * *

"Folks...we are terribly sorry for the actions of our Tag Champions moments ago." Robin says.

"Sorry? Oh no no no Sparkles. We should be throwing a party soon after the show is over for them. They finally took care of those abominations and I for one couldn't be any happier." Dee said.

"Disregarding my idiotic broadcast partner's comments (Dee: HEY!), we will try to get any sort of news in regards of the Anarchy Sisters' condition soon after the show is over." Robin says as Annie goes back into the ring, ready to announce the main event

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd still in shock at iGeneration's heinous attack soon realizes that the KRC Chairwoman is on her way, turning all their emotions into boos once the Queen of Amanogawa High School steps through the curtain, while the lights flashes gold and royal blue across the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time the special guest commentator, she is the current GAIA Television Champion...MIU KAZASHIRO!" Annie announced.

"In a matter of moments, Miu will get to find out who her opponent will be. Whether will be a rematch against Lucy and the woman that made a statement out of her friend, Yuki, the Black Dragoon herself, Rose." Robin says.

"Both of them are simply unworthy of challenging for the Amanogawa Queen's TV title but it seems that Katherine thinks being reckless in the ring automatically earns ya a title shot nowadays." Dee says.

Miu walks over to the announcer's table, giving the crowd a queen-like wave as Dee rudely begins scooting Robin over.

"WHAT THE HELL, DEE?!" Robin snapped.

"Oh hush will ya?" Dee says. "We're in the presence of royalty here and she needs to be comfortable." Dee turns her attention to Miu. "Please make yourself at home."

"Why thank you Dee. I'm glad to see that SOMEONE knows how to treat someone with prestige..." Miu says.

"Thank you for the kind words, Miss Kazashrio." Dee smiled.

"So Miu, it seems that you were unsuccessful in trying bring Yuki here with you. Not surprisingly given the fact that you fed her to Rose last week in order to save your own hind..." Robin commented.

"She...she's be here alright...she just running late." Miu replied. "And by the way, I owe her a great amount of gratitude for replacing me in last week match, just so I wouldn't suffered the possibilities of being a crippled right now. So don't you dare try to put any wedges between hers and mines friendship." Miu crosses her arm as she turned her attention to the ramp.

**("Let it Go" by Super 73 plays)**

The crowd starts cheering as Lucy Ashley step onto the stage with mixture of lights flashing on the stage then throughout the arena. She makes her way down the ramp while giving the fans High Fives, keeping her eyes on the Television Champion as she flies in the ring where black and white streamers are thrown to welcome the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall. It is a number one contender of the Television Championship and your main event of the evening. Introducing first already inside the ring, from the Edolas Kingdom...LUCY ASHLEY!" Annie announced.

"And here's the woman who many people feels shoud've been the TV champ at Showdown at the Sun if it wasn't for a "neck injury" from our champion to my left." Robin says.

"Enough with these conspiracy, Sparkles." Dee said. "You saw with your own eyes our brave champ had her neck get viciously snapped back due to that wild beast in the ring and her damn big boot."

"Robin, you're on very thin ice right now..." Miu says with a serious tone. "I almost became a paraplegic because that trash that's littering the ring right now."

**("Monster" by Jim Johnson plays)**

The Black Dragoon begins to step out from the fog and basks in the the dark purple lights. The Jersey crowd boos as she makes a beeline to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Endiness, she is The Black Monster...ROSE!" Annie announced.

"Last week the Black Monster made a example out of Yuki Jojima by giving her consecutive powerbomb to the outside, simply because she wanted to send a message to you, Miu." Robin commented.

"And I gotten that message loud and clear, Robin. And believe me when I say she will pay severely what she's done to Yuki." Miu replied.

"You hear that, despite being injured and unable to do anything, she's still looks out for her dear friend." Dee says.

Rose rolls in the ring, ignoring Lucy wild walking towards her corner which is by announcer's table.

"It looks like the black months and may have some words to say to you, champ." Dee says

"It appears so, Dee" Miu says. "But I have nothing to reply to that old bat."

Rose glares at Miu begins pointing at the Television Champion.

"Your inaugural reign as champ is coming at an end at Fall Frenzy, little girl. You got that? You're going to end up just like Yu-" ROSE GETS CUT OFF BY A HELLUVA KICK FROM LUCY!

"Shades from the Television Championship match at Showdown in the Sun!" Robin exclaimed.

"That same damn move that almost broke Miu's neck!" Dee yelled.

"Why having that move been banned yet?!" Miu snapped.

**(Bell Rings)**

Lucy drags Rose from out of the corner and pick her up... And connects with Screwdrive Crush (Spinning Sitout Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster)! Lucy goes for a lateral press!

1! (Robin: Could this match be over already?!)

...

...

...

...

2! (Dee: You gotta be freaking kidding me!)

...

...

...

...

ROSE KICKS OUT A 2.99! The New Jersey crowd groaned in disappointment. Lucy doesn't waste any time as she tried to go for another Screwdrive Crush but Rose counters with a Gourdbuster. The Black Monster picks up and goes Irish Whips Lucy to the ropes, only for the Edolas Fairy Tail member to counter with a Irish Whip of her own. Rose slides underneath the bottom rope to the outside, causing Lucy to follow suit with a baseball slide but is immediately caught as The Dragoon Warrior raises up the apron cover, wedging her in between it in the apron itself. Rose simply smirks as she begins delivering multiples Clubbing Forearm to the back of Lucy, leaving her to draped on the apron cover. Rose hops on the apron and measures up Lucy before NAILING A LEG DROP ONTO THE BACK OF LUCY, RIPPING DOWN THE ENTIRE COVER!

"Rose with the relentless leg drop onto Lucy!" Robin exclaimed.

"I bet you enjoyed that one, your highness." Dee says to Miu.

"Oh indeed I did" Miu replied.

The referee begins to count as Rose is back on her feet and begins dragging Lucy back into the ring to go for the cover, 1!...2!..2599! Rose slams her to the mat and frustration before deciding to go for a Side Headlock. Lucy tries the reach the bottom rope but the Rose rolls away from the ropes, cinching the hold tightly, trying to choke out the blonde wizard. Ashley struggles to breathe as Rose shows no sign of letting go. Nearly a minute has passed as Lucy soon realizes that going for a rope break is futile, prompting her to go for a Waistlock in pulls Rose over for a modified Backslide pin, 1!...2!...Rose kicks out and goes back for Side Headlock only for Lucy to go for another Backside pin that gain a two count. Both Rose and Ashley gets up and begins trading off Forearm shots after Forearm shots, leading to Rose to catch Lucy with a Knee-lift to the abdomen. Rose then Irish whips Ashley to the far-left corner, following the Blonde Wizard, who uses the momentum as a advantage by scaling up the turnbuckles...And diving off the top with a Moonsault pin! 1!...2!...Rose kicks out once again! This time around 2.888!

"Much like against Yuki last week, Rose showing great resilience." Robin says.

"That might be the case, Robin but everyone has a breaking point, including the Black Monster herself." Miu commented.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, your highness" Dee nodded.

"Asskisser much?..." Robin muttered.

Ashley stand up and begins pulling Rose to the middle of the ring as she hits the Dragoon Warrior with Screwdrive Elbow Crush (Twisting Elbow Drop), she quickly stands up and goes for another one, then a third, a fourth, and a fifth and final one for good measures before going for a cover that only gets a two count once again. The Whip Wizard couldn't help but tug at her side ponytail in frustration, hopping back up and winding up her arm, appearing get ready for Studly Bomber (Crooked Arm Lariat). Rose finally gets to her feet as dashes to the ropes, lungeing at the Raven Haired Warrior, who catches Ashley with a Snap Powerslam, hooking the legs, 1!...2!..Lucy kicks out at 2.779!

"It appears that frustration is slowly seeping into Lucy's mind" Robin commented.

"That frustration she showing right now is the same one that let her to nearly crippled me due to her being unable to beat me." Miu says.

Rose is back up as she grabs a hold of Lucy's hair and proceeds to yank her up and directly back down with a loud thud. Rose bounces off the ropes and leaps up, falling down onto the Blonde Wizard's face with a Knee Drop! Ashley rolls around while clutching her face in pain. The Black Monster try going for a cover but Lucy quickly kicks out before a count can be made. Rose yanks up and starts, shaking her like a ragdoll begin screaming at her to give up as they start moving towards the rope by the announcer's table. Rose glares down at Miu while giving Lucy Elbow Smashes across the jaw, still keeping her eyes on Miu.

"It appears that Rose is sending a message to you champ with those elbows matches." Dee says.

"She can continue looking at me all she want but she's doing nothing but embarrassing herself if she believes I'm going to be intimidated by a old hag like herself." Miu scoffed.

"A old hag huh... I'll show you what this old hag can do." Rose snarled upon hearing Miu's words as she tucks Lucy in a Standing Headscissors.

"Oh on, she can't be possibly be thinking of doing that" Robin says with a sense of terror in her voice.

"Well, your highness. It look like you going to find out whos your next challenger is going to be at Fall frenzy." Dee said as Miu stares at Rose silently.

Rose lifts Ashley up in a powerbomb position looking to send the weather crashing down onto the padded floor but Lucy starts start raining down right jabs two Rose's temple just as she leans on the top rope although it still seems useless as The Black Monster still has a firm grip on her...CAUSING LUCY TO FLIPS THE BOTH OF THEM TO THE OUTSIDE WITH A HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN!

"Nothing but desperation in that!" Robin exclaimed.

" I wouldn't be surprised if one of them got seriously injured after that." Dee says.

"I'm hoping for it." Miu smirked.

Miu stands up to the roar of the crowd. She begins slapping her hands on the mat trying to get more motivation from the crowds as she rolls back in the ring and awaits Rose to get up before bouncing off the ropes and leaping over for Tope con Hi- ROSE CATCHES LUCY IN A CANADIAN BACKBREAKER RACK! The Black Monster turns around to face the Amanogawa Queen.

"You better think long and hard on what you about to do, damn fossil!" Miu snapped.

"I don't think that was the wisest decision, your highness..." Dee says.

"I believe you should actually speak your mind on, Rose." Robin says, hoping that something will happen to the Television Champion.

Rose then tries to Powerbomb Ashley on top of Miu, only for Lucy to wiggle out from behind. The Blonde Wizard twists Rose around and goes for a Big Boot...WHICH ROSE SIDESTEPPED, CAUSING LUCY TO NAILED MIU INSTEAD!

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Dee screamed.  
"You see Sparkles?! She is hell bent on finishing the job!" see you soon takes off her headset and begins checking on the fallen champion.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..." Robin says, happy that her prayers were answered.

Lucy continues looking down on Miu, allowing rose to grab hold of her and send her head first into the ringpost! Rose puts her into a Standing Headscissors AND DELIVERS A APRON POWERBOMB! The Dragoon Warrior wastes no time a she tosses the Blonde Wizard back in the ring just before a 10 count can be made and goes for a cover!

1! (Robin: Could this be it?!)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

LUCY GETS A SHOULDER UP AT 2.999! The crowd screams in delight as they tries riling up the Blonde Wizard with "Lucy" chants across the arena.

"Lucy might have been able to kick out but could that be all she has in the tank..." Robin.

Medical staffs are now at ringside, checking on Miu while in the ring, Rose gets her right hand ready to deliver Whip Smack to Ashley. Lucy finally make it to her feet as Rose twist around...

...

...

...

...

But Lucy ducks and takes the Black Monster off her feet with a Double Leg Takedown! She grabs hold of Rose's legs, trying to go for Give-Up-Already Lock (Elevated Boston crab while kneeling on the opponent's back) but Rose struggle to turn over and managed to grab hold of the bottom rope. Disregarding the referee, Lucy tries to pull rolls off the ropes only to have the Raven haired girl pushes her off...and colliding directly into the official who gets knocked out.

"You see... This is one of the reasons why we need better referees. Robin sighed in annoyance.

Lucy tries waking up the referee but it proves to be futile as she turns around directly into DIRECTLY INTO A WHIP SMACK FOLLOWED BY A DEATH DIMENSION! Rose hooks Lucy leg for a cover!

...

...

...

...

...

...

But no ref is there to make the count, aggravating the Black Monster who gets up and tries waking up the referee.

"Rose must be kicking herself in the head for Lucy into the official earlier." Robin commented.

Rose leave the Ref to be as her goes back to Lucy but suddenly hooded figure hops on the apron, gaining Rose's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asked. The hooded figure simply stay silent as the Dragoon Warrior steps closer to them but gets hit with a Rope-assist Gamengiri, doing nothing but enraged the Black Monster who tries to grab hold of the mysterious figure, who then grabs Rose's head while dropping down to the floor with Rope Hung Jawbreaker!

"I don't know what's going on but it appears that this unknown assailant doesn't want Rose to win this match!" A bewildered Robin says.

Rose begins massaging her jaw as mix and cheers and boos comes from the crowd, the camera panning to Lucy, who's now back on her feet as well as Miu, who rolls in the ring with her Television Championship. A look of seething is on the face of the Champion that she begins measuring up charges that the Blonde Wizard, who steps out of the way FOR ROSE TO GET HIT WITH THE CHAMPIONSHIP INSTEAD! The Black Monster dropped to a knee and groggily gets back up just as the referees slowly begins regaining consciousness. Lucy grabs Miu and throws her over the top rope as the unknown assailant hops back on the apron springboards off the top rope...hitting Rose with a Blockbuster. The assailant rips off thier hoodie...REVEALING THEMSELF AS YUKI!

"IT'S YUKI! SHE'S BACK WITH PAYBACK ON HER MIND!" Robin exclaimed.

"SEE! Miu told you she will make it here!" Dee shouted.

Yuki rolls out of the ring as Lucy Double Underhooks Rose's arms once again...AND HITS A SECOND SCREWDRIVE CRUSH! Lucy goes for the pin!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3!** (Bell Ring/"Let it Go" by Super 73 plays)** Rose kicks out but it's far too late.

"Your winner of the match and the new number one contender of the Television Championship, LUCY ASHLEY!" Annie announced.

"After the chaos that took place towards the end, we now have a our rematch between Lucy and Miu!" Robin exclaimed.

"This is a complete disaster. Why couldn't Yuki tries taking her out as well..." Dee groaned.

"The end could be possibly near for Miu's Television Title reign in two weeks, when we're live in Chicago for Fall Frenzy at the UIC Pavilion." Robin commented. "Folks, that's all we have for tonight, will see you next week."

The camera begins panning between Yuki, who picks up a distraught Miu, a disgruntled Rose who is marching to the back, and Lucy, who's celebrating in the ring before turning her focus to the Amanogawa Queen, signaling that the title is coming around her waist as the screen goes to black.

* * *

**Match Card for Fall Frenzy:**

**GAIA World Openweight Championship:** Tina Armstrong (c) vs. Azula

**GAIA International Championship:** Satsuki Kiryuin (c) vs. Homura Akemi

**GAIA World Tag Team Championship:** iGeneration (c) vs. Anarchy Sisters

**GAIA High Speed Championship/Number One Contender Match for the GAIA World Openweight Championship:** Juliet Starling (c) vs. Tomo Takino

**GAIA Television Championship: **Miu Kazashiro (c) vs. Lucy Ashley

* * *

**A/N: After months of headaches and writer's block, I'VE FINALLY FINISHED WEEK TWO! T-T ...Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this. Reviews are greatly appreciated but not necessarily. See you guys, later!**


	5. GAIA Impulse: Week 3 (Recap)

**Disclaimer: The following characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respective owners, not me.**

* * *

**Venue &amp; Place:** Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum in Detroit, Michigan

* * *

**Mandy Luxe vs. Clover Ewing**

Both exhausted rivals slowly rises to their feet. Clover grabs Mandy and lifts her up for a Scoop Slam but Mandy catches the Blonde Spy with a Small Package!

1! (Robin: Mandy with the counter!)

...

...

...

...

...

2! (Dee: She's gonna pick up back to back win!)

...

...

...

...

CLOVER BREAKS FREE AT 2.999! Mandy get to a seated position but rolls face first to the mat, nearly in tears due to not being able to put away her blonde rival. Around 40 seconds pass as The Snotty Girl stands up and Underhooks the Spy's arm, trying to finish the match with the Unprettier but gets pushed onto the apron. Clover gets her dark headed rival puts her in a Standing Headscissors and dragging the big mouth back inside, allowing Mandy to Back Body Drop her to the floor!

"That was quite a nasty fall she took." Robin says.

"Yeah, that bimbo went splat" Dee chucked.

Mandy steps through the ropes and onto the apron. She wait for a couple of seconds as Clover uses the Announcer's Table to pull herself back up and walk to the steel steps, unaware that dives off the apron behind her for a Diamond Dust attempt...or so Mandy thought as Clover catches her by surprise and hit a Pendulum Backbreaker! Both girls once again collapsed to the ground.

"This match practically been back and forth since the beginning" Robin said. "Is going to be impossible to tell who's going to pick up the win."

"Just stop with this neutral crap you're spewing. Everybody knows you're on Team Clover." Dee scoffed.

The Ref is up to a 4 count as Mandy checks underneath the ring for some reason before trading Forearm Shots with Clover. Mandy tries going for Eye Rake but Clover grabs her arms, giving Mandy a kick to the gut and tries going for In-Fusion Exploder. Mandy grabs hold of the second rope just as she was getting flipped over, pulling herself back inside.

"Mandy managed to slips past another nasty drop." Robin says

"It's strategy like that is going that's going to take her far in this business" Dee says.

Clover pulls Mandy back out to break the count as The Blonde Spy tries drilling her Raven-haired rival but is able to rake Clover's eyes and throws her back in. Mandy climb on the apron as Clover climbs up as well. Mandy gives the Blonde Spy a couple slaps to the face followed by clothesline that sends Clover back inside. Mandy stomps on the apron while waiting forvClover to get back up before hitting her rival with a Slingshot Crossbody...just someone step from under the ring, revealing herself as** Pacifica Northwest**, who grab Clover's ankles.

1! (Robin: What the hell is this?!)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3!

**(Bell Rings/"Sliced Bread" by Jillian Hall &amp; Jim Johnson plays)**

"And the winner of the match, MANDY LUXE!" Annie announced.

"I told you, Sparkles. Two wins in a row for the new and improve Mandy!" Dee cheered.

"Oh please. Must like last week she managed to squeak away hey when do to underhanded tactics." Robin says.

"Well Clover should've thought about doing what Mandy did with Sam and Alex." Dee says.

Mandy jumps up and down for joy before sliding out of the ring to High-five Pacifica and escape the wrath of Clover along with Sam and Alex, who ran from the back to chase after them. Clover simply drop down on her knees and press her head against the middle rope, disappointed that she's been dealt with back-to-back losses by Mandy of all people.

* * *

**Azula's in-ring Promo**

Azula glares at the crowd, evaluating a few people with Anti-Azula signs before speaking.

Two weeks...for two weeks, I've been embarrassed. Two weeks ago, I was rudely kicked out of the building simply because I was teaching incompetent official a lesson. Then last week as I was walking into Boardwalk Hall, I was told I was banned from building. Me? One of the most decorated champions in fiction wrestling history, the only woman to ever capture hold both the WWE Toon Women's Championship and the WWE Toon Championship simultaneously, DURING MY ROOKIE YEAR! I've have won championships in every other company I have step foot in, whether in a developmental league like UAW or a well established company like CWF. (Random fan: You didn't win one in NCW you dumb bitch!) *points to the fan* AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BURNED TO A CRISP YET BUT I CAN EASILY CHANGE THAT! The Fire Princess engulfs her hand, causing the fan to shut up.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted by some gutter trash. The fact that I was exported from the premises put me more in a bad mood than I already was. So I watched last week in the comfort of my own hotel room as that hillbilly joke of a World Champ continues to make not only this show but this entire company look bad. But never fear people, because in a mere few weeks from now, I will go into Chicago and FINALLY capture the GAIA World Openweight Championship, a championship that should have been around my waist the second I got here. Then after that, I will go on to defend that championship against either that Tomo Takino...or...Juliet...Starling...

The crowd cheers for Zombie Slayer

"That's right, keep cheering for her..." Azula says. "Keeps cheering for that little bimbo that thinks she deserve to be in the world title picture. She hasn't done anything worth while but she did she can just waltz right into the main event scene with the big girls just because she hold that title around her waist, a freaking title meant for spot monkeys. So Juliet got someone lucky to catch the champ on a bad night...but did you beat her? No, because I just spear that hell out of the southern trash before you "had the chance" to pin her. Seriously the excuses that she comes up is simply sad and a pathetic excuse for attention (Robin: Takes one to know one... ; Dee: Shut it, Sparkles). The main reason why was out there that night...was to simply save Tina..." Most of the crowd couldn't help but say "What?" upon hearing the last sentence.

"Never took that egotistical witch be the saving type." Robin says.

"And no one ever took you seriously as a reporter yet you somehow managed just a relative enough to get this job..." Dee says in a condescending tone

"...I save Tina from the EMBARRASSMENT of possibly getting beaten by some leech, although I haven't seen last week my work was in vain because at Fall Frenzy, she has a chance to compete of my soon-to-be championship. And believe me when I say that even if she did managed to accomplish that goal, there will be no chance in hell she would ever take that MY championship away from me.

**("Mickey" by Toni Basil Plays)**

The crowd stands up and cheer as the High Speed champion herself step onto the stage.

**(Skip)**

Juliet glares at Fire Princess for about a minute while holding a mic in her hand. Azula becomes aggravates and speaks.

"If you have something to say, say it right now or you can simply head straight to the back and let me finish." Azula said. The High Speed Champion still remain silent for several more seconds until finally speaking up."

"Well...I do have one thing to say..." JULIET SMASHED AZULA IN THE FACE WITH THE MIC! Azula stumble back to the ropes but charges right back to hit Juliet with a Double Leg Takedown. The two continues to brawl until Katherine marches onto the stage.

"JULIET, AZULA, STOP THIS INSTANT! If you two want to tear each other apart, then let us bring out a referee to make this a official match!" Katherine says, as a Ref runs down to the ring.

* * *

**Azula vs. Juliet**

Juliet begins dragging herself towards the near right corner, trying to finish the Fire Princess with Amazeballs. The cheerleader is almost on the top row but is cut off by Azula, who grabs her in a Bear Hug and starts positioning herself on the top turnbuckle.

"This doesn't look good for does Zombie Slaying Cheerleader." A worry Robin says.

"You're right about that one but it looks definitely good for Azula." Dee chimed in.

Both Azula and Juliet are finally position on the top rope. Suddenly Azula falls backwards...

.

.

.

.

HITTING THE HIGH SPEED CHAMPION WITH A BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPERPL- JULIET IS ABLE LAND ON HER FEET! The Blonde Cheerleader staggers around and AGNI SP- NO! Juliet leapfrogs over Azula to counter with a Sunset Flip Pin that only gets a 2.9 count! Juliet drags up Azula and begins firing of various strikes with her hands and feet before hitting the ropes getting met by a Blue Lightning Bomb (Blue Thunder Bomb) by The Fire Princess, the ref drops down for the cover!

1! (Robin: Could that be it?!)

...

...

...

...

...

2! (Dee: YES! It's hook, line...)

...

...

...

...

JULIET KICKOUTS AT 2.999!

"...AND NOT FREAKING SINKER!" Dee shouted.

**(Skip)**

Azula position herself in the near right corner, eagerly waiting for the High Speed Champion to gets up. Juliet is finally back on her feet as Azula dashes towards for another Agni Spear that gets counters once again by a leapfrog from Juliet, who catches the now turned around Fire Princess with Enzuigiri... That doesn't hit it's mark as Azula catches Juliet in a Gutwrench, flipping the Cheerleader onto her left shoulder...AND DRILLS THE CHAMP WITH A FIRE NATION DRIVER! The Firebender quickly does for a lateral press pin.

"Azula with the counter into the Fire Nation Driver!" Robin exclaimed.

"YES!" Dee shouted. "Now it's...

1! (HOOK!)

...

...

...

...

2! (LINE!)

...

...

...

...

3! **(Bell Rings/"Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramp plays)**

"AND SINKER, BABY!" Dee exclaimed.

"And your winner of the match by, The Fire Princess...AZULA!" Annie announced.

"If there was something that this match indicated, it's that The Fire Princess is primed and ready for her rematch Fall Frenzy against Tina while Juliet gotta go back to the drawing board." Robin says.

Azula steps out of the ring and says "That girl really think she's World Champion material? I don't think so." The Fire makes her way to the back, leaving Juliet in the ring.

* * *

**Juliet/Tomo backspace segment**

Juliet drags her feet, across the hall, currently in a loss of thought, due of her lost a few minutes ago. She soon runs into The Knuckleheads. Tomo steps in front of the High Speed Champion.

"Tsk, look at you." She scoffed. "Last week, you went on to brag about how you should be the number one contender for World Openweight Championship but then you got on to get beaten by someone who been having trouble capturing the said title for months now."

Juliet just stare at Tomo and walks away but Tomo grabs her arm and swing back to face the champ again.

"I wasn't done talking. That's the problem with you, you're just *starts poking her chest* some sort of spoiled brat that was fortunate enough to win that title but come two weeks from now at Fall Frenzy, That *points at the High Speed Championship in Juliet's right hand* is gonna look real around my waist.

Juliet looks down at her title and raises it up.

"Is that so? Well I for one think it would look better across your face..." Juliet smirked, Tomo raises up her left eyebrow BEFORE GETTING HIT IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Kagura and Osaka are quick to jump on top of The Cheerleader, pummeling her to the ground. Tomo gets back to her feet and grabs Juliet by her hair, delivering Knee Strikes upon Knee Strike to the High Speed Champion's cranium BEFORE THROWING THE CHAMP ONTO NEARBY FOOD TABLE! Tomo walks next to the groggily Juliet while picking up a water bottle that rolls by her feet.

"I never knew you were such a slob, Starling. You got all that food over you...here *opens up the water bottle and starts pouring it all over her face* there ya go... We don't need you to be dehydrated before our big match. Hoping tonight taught you that despite everything you've done during your short time here... You still ain't good enough hang with the big girls. Tomo chuckles she bounces the water bottle off of Juliet's forehead as she and the rest of the Knuckleheads walks away.

* * *

**Backstage Segment**

The camera pans to iGeneration's locker room.

Nothing really happens until the crowd explodes into cheers as Panty and Stocking come walking in. The Fallen Angels looks at iGeneration's stuff and notices a Green Tea Frappuccino and a water bottle (both with Carly's name on it) on the bench.

"Well *starts unscrewing the water bottle* Haven't her brother told her about leaving leaving her stuff unattended where ANYBODY to come and mess with?" Panty pondered jokingly.

"Given her personality, the dumb bitch would've ignored it which *searching through their stuff untill she pulls out some eye drops in Carly's bag, which she proceeded to put a few drops in the water bottle and the Frappuccino* works VERY well for us tonight..." Stocking chuckles. Panty screws back on the top and the two walks away.

* * *

**Sweet Diva vs. Emissaries of Light**

Both Misumi and Sakura are fighting by the near right corner while Honoka and Elena are brawling on the outside. The Wrestling Idol catches the Cure Black with a Bicycle Knee Strike and goes for a corner Springboard Crossbody from off the middle rope but unfortunately for her, the Tomboy Magical Girl catches her. Nagisa tries to go for Chocolate Thunder Bomb (Scoop Lift Sitout Powerbomb/Willie Mack's move of the same name) but the Transcendent Cutie begins Back Elbowing the Magical Girl to break free. Meanwhile on the outside, Elena gets the upper hand and rams the back of the Cure White into the barricade followed by a vicious High Kick to the face that sent Honoka falling in the the front row. Miyazawa slides back in and hops on the middle turnbuckle...HITTING NAGISA WITH SANKAKUGERI (CORNER SPRINGBOARD ENZUIGIRI)! Nagisa falls backwards to the mat as Sakura hook the right leg as well as grabbing some of Misumi's tights.

1! (Robin: WHOA! Sakura with a handful of tights!)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3! **(Bell Rings/"Fan Fanfare!" by Sweet Diva plays)**

"Here are your winner...SWEET DIVA!" Annie announced. Sakura rolls out of the ring and embraces Elena in a hug. The crowd are mixed with the outcome.

"It's a damn shame we had a good match and it had to end like that." Robin says.

"The hell you mean it's a damn shame." Dee says. "Those girls are learning quickly that doing the Goody Two Shoes act ain't gonna cut it when it comes to winning matches and doing things by any means necessary does."

Sweet Diva walks up the ramp as a couple of fans boos them relentlessly meanwhile in the ring, Nagisa continues to argue with Ref about the tights pulling.

* * *

**iGeneration's backstage interview**

Hello...Haru here, please welcome at this time is the current longest reigning GAIA World Tag Team Champions and members of the the Four Horsewomen and the Queendom, iGeneration.

Both girls along with their manager Freddie steps next to the cosplayer. The crowd is at a fever pitch of boos for the internet stars.

"Now a lot of things has happen for you girls since the last Impulse. From getting signed to ACW, joining forces with Sailor Moon, forming the Four Horsewomen with Mai Valentine, to shocking the world at FWA's 14 when it was revealed that Aelita was the mysterious Fourth Horsewoman. Many people want to know how you two are feeling?

"How we feel?" Sam asked. "That answer is pretty freaking obvious...WE'RE FEELING LIKE WE'RE ON TOP OF THE WORLD, BABY! Who would have thought that last week, we would go from beating the s*** out of those D-minus Angels, to being one of the hottest talents in the FWM this week. Carly pats Sam on the shoulder before taking a sip of her Frappuccino and speaking next.

"We told you, along with everybody else around here that we were destined for greatness and now look at us. ACW's lackluster women division is about get the change that it desperately needs thanks to the combined efforts of the Horsewomen. After the time we spend in EXL, doing nothing but holding a mic up for someone. To the years spend here in GAIA, dealing with all the backstage politics about how we're not cut to make it in this business, that we should just stick to our day job because nobody is going to take us seriously as wrestlers. We was able to get pass all of the bull**** that's bombarded us for years to win these babies *hold up her Tag Title* three times and become the greatest tag team in this company's history. We now have the chance to be under the Learning Tree of one of the greatest female champions in Fiction Wrestling history, Sailor Moon and be taught everything she knows in regards to how only making it big...but to be dominant against everyone that stands in our way. I "almost" feel sorry for all those ratchet little bitches in ACW because FINALLY they have a foursome in the Horsewomen to drag their little asses out of the pit of uselessness and turn their women's division into one of the premier division in the FWM."

"Those are quite the comments, Miss Shay ." Haru said. "Now in regards to tonight, Sam, you go up against one of the competitors you and Carly face during FWA's 14, Tsubaki in a Motor City Street Fight tonight... Do you have any comments for the Demon Weapon?"

"Yes I do but gotta correct you. First off, my match tonight is a MURDER City Street Fight because what you going to see out there isn't going to be a match... Its going to be a public execution and yours truly as the executioner. I didn't really have a chance to inflict much pain to her at the FWA's but now *chuckles* I going to take my sweet time mutilating every single part of her body while enjoying the pure agony she will have on that stupid face of hers..."

"Well...Haru wishes you good luck in tonight match..." Haru says cautiously, not wanting to suffer the blonde tomboy's wrath as iGeneration along with Freddie walks away but suddenly Sam comes back and snatches the mic away from Haru pushes her out of the way.

"...I knew I was forgetting something. Now I've been told that next month, we're supposed to be having a special edition of Impulse called Manhattan Mayhem and I got a lot of built up frustration that I need to get out that I'm damn sure won't get release it all at Fall Frenzy because the more I look at this *point at her bandaged forehead*, the more I get pissed and the more unfortunate those angels will be. So because we know for damn sure we're leaving out of Chicago STILL the World Tag Team Champions, so we're issuing a open challenge for our belts at Manhattan Mayhem to ANYONE that's stood against not only the Horsewomen way at the entire Queendom at this year's FWA. I don't give a damn if it's Holly "Wah wah I still think I'm the s*** despite getting my ass kicked constantly, "all t*** but no attack" HOTD Girls, "The 'almost had it but I embarrassingly f***ed it up' Girl" Katara, That little bitch that believes she's Aelita along with her equally as bootleg friend, Kari, The Blue Lesbo Orgy *Carly then whisper something in her ear* my mistake, Azure Blitz or whatever crappy ass name they decide to use next, Yumi "I should've stayed a cripple and never came back to wrestling" Ishiyama. Hell we'll even take on the pallet swapers of either Shego or Blackfire. Hell, we're would LOVE for those like the Poke-tricks who took OUR Female Tag Team of the Year or those "Bad Bitches" who call themselves Evil Beauty, the wannabe that believes they're still the s***...or maybe..." Sam begins tearing off the bandages offer head, revealing 20+ stitches in her forehead.

"...I should just cut the bulls*** and call out who I really want...*points at her forehead* and that's the chick who had the F****** AUDACITY TO DO THIS TO ME! So Mystique Sonia, how about you and your tinhead friend, Jenny answers our challenge, huh. How about facing me like a REAL woman and not blindside me like a little punk bitch that you are. I know you're basically being kept together by strings at this point but pretty damn sure in that mind of yours, you're looking for another chance of that feeling you got when you decided to smash that barbwire bat across my face and hearing all those sheeps cheering your name. So with that being said, the challenge is laid out to anyone who feels they can step up to the plate and dethrone the champs..." Sam throws the mic back at Haru and goes back to the others as they walk away.

* * *

**Motor City Street Fight: Sam Puckett vs Tsubaki**

Sam wipes off her face as she continues to bleed from her reopened wound as she finished stacking at least 10 chairs in a pile. The Tomboy grabs Tsubaki by her ponytail and put her in a Standing Headscissors in front of them, setting up for Tenderizer (Snap Powerbomb). Sam lifts up the Demon Weapon but Tsubaki has other plans, punching at Sam's bloody wound before hitting a Headscissors Takedown, flipping Sam into the pile of chairs! Tsubaki hops over on the apron, as a wobbling Sam stands up and tries swinging a chair towards Tsubaki's direction only to get met with Multi Weapon (Springboard Dropkick), bouncing the chair off the tomboy's skull!

"The loss of blood is definitely effecting the Enforcer of Horsewomen" Robin commented.

"If it wasn't for that damn Mystique Sonia, Sam wouldn't even be in this predicament right now." Dee says.

Tsubaki immediately gets up and bounces off the ropes, hitting Carly on the outside with Nakatsukasa Family Honor (Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT)! Tsubaki hops on the apron to await for the Horsewomen Enforcer to get back on her feet. Sam finally get back up is Tsubaki leaps up...but Freddie grabs onto the Demon Weapon's left ankle. The two struggle for a bit until Tsubaki managed to mule kick the tech boy off...BUT FREDDIE HITS TSUBAKI IN HER LOWER BACK WITH HIS CAMERA AS SAM GETS UP AND BLASTED HER WITH A CHAIR SHOT IN THE FACE!

"WOW! That's what I call teamwork, baby!" Dee exclaimed.

"This suppose be one on one matchup, not a handicapped match, something that Tina must deal with once again later on tonight." Robin says.

"Yeah but it's all legal in this match, Sparkles." Dee chuckled.

The camera pans to the Sam's crimson mask as the Tough Blonde grabs Tsubaki's ponytail just as she was falling to the floor. Sam yanks the Demon Weapon back on the apron and puts her in a Front Facelock while on the middle rope, deadlifting Tsubaki back to the ring with a Superplex! Sam goes for a cover, 1!...2!...2.6! Sam slam her fist to the mat and yells "COME FASTER" to the referee. Sam drags Tsubaki back up and SLAMS her back down with a Full Nelson Slam! Sam goes for the cover again, 1!...2!...Tsubaki kicks out at 2.7! Sam hops up and gets into the referee's face, yelling that the count was slower. The Enforcer of the Horsewomen decided that enough is enough, giving Tsubaki a couple of stiff Right Jab to the face before going for Meathook (Stretch Muffler). Sam wraps Tsubaki's right leg behind her neck and starts turning Tsubaki tries to preventing as her grabs hold of Sam's left leg. The both competitors begins jocking for control for several seconds but Tsubaki finally able to break free, using the nearby ropes to pull herself up and delivers a Mule Kick to the face of the Horsewomen's Enforcer! Sam stumbles...AND GETS HIT WITH A STARBREAKER (CODEBREAKER)! Tsubaki hooks Sam's legs

1! (Robin: Could that Starbreaker be all she wrote?)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

SAM PUSHES THE DEMON WEAPON OFF AT 2.8888!

"Look like the book of Sam has alot more pages left. Sparkles." Dee commented.

"You're right about that." Robin says. " despite losing a ton of blood in this match, the Enforcer of the Horsewomen was still able to kick out with authority!"

Tsubaki stands by the near corner to go for another Starbreaker as runs at the standing Sam and leaps up...to the waiting arms of Sam who throws Tsubaki into the corner but the Demon Weapon comes back with a Step-up Enzuigiri that Sam ducks. The Blonde Enforcer then grabs the downed Tsubaki in a Waistlock and her shows her incredible strength once again as she hits a deadlift Bridging Gutwrench Suplex! 1!...2!..Tsubaki gets a shoulder up at 2.7! Sam pulls up Tsubaki, who begins fighting off Sam with punches followed by a Dropsault! Tsubaki looks around the ring until she finally find what she's looking for, a aluminium trash can. Tsubaki grabs the trash can goes back to Sam, dumping it over the Tomboy's head. Tsubaki then walks over to the far corner, grabbing Kendo Stick and glares at trapped Sam while walking back... STRIKING THE TRASH CAN WITH IT!

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS FAIR! SHE'S STUCK!" Dee exclaimed.

"Well you did say that everything that all is legal is this match..." Robin chuckled.

"S-SHUT UP!" The only respond Dee could say.

Tsubaki continues her onslaught as Sam drop to a knee. The Demon Weapon drops the now splintered stick and climbs to the top. The crowd waits in anticipation as Tsubaki stand up and dives off...

...

...

...

...

FOR A DOUBLE FOOT STOMP ON TOP OF THE CAN! The Tomboy crumbles to the mat as Tsubaki takes the Trash can off and pins Sam!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

SAM ROLLS OVER AT 2.9999! Nothing but groans can be heard in the crowd. Tsubaki is on her knees with hands on her head, unsure what it's going to take to beat the Blonde Bruiser.

"It appears that self-doubt is slowly seeping in the thoughts of Tsubaki's mind." Robin said.

"Of course it is." Dee said. "Did she really think she is capable of defeating the Enforcer of the Four Horsewomen"

Tsubaki picks up Sam, giving the Bloody Horsewomen several Hard Slaps combination before ending with Discus Slap that gets caught by Sam who NEARLY DECAPITATED the Demon Weapon with a Short-arm Lariat! Sam is unable to take advantage as she drops to the middle ropes in exhaustion. Meanwhile on the outside, Freddie is giving Carly some water from her bottle before going to Sam and uses the water bottle and a towel to wipe the blood off her face. Blonde Tomboy slowly gets back up and lifts up Tsubaki in a Underhook but Tsubaki break and goes for another Discus Slap attempt that Sam ducks to hit Tsubaki with a Jobber Clobber (Lariat to the back of an opponent's head) but the Demon Weapon still remain on her feet! Sam bounces off the ropes in front of Tsubaki and ROCKS her to the mat with a Lariat, Sam hooks Tsubaki's legs...BUT TSUBAKI KICKS OUT BEFORE THE 1 COUNT! A "Tsu-ba-ki" chant starts ringing across the coliseum.

"The Fighting Spirit of Tsubaki refused to die!" Robin exclaimed.

"The match isn't doing any favors for my heart..." Dee says, clutching her chest.

Sam begins hyperventilating as looks at Tsubaki like a enraged animal, letting out a primal scream and yanks up Tsubaki...AND HIT ANOTHER SHORT-ARM LARIAT...AND ANOTHER...AND ANOTHER ONE BEFORE BEFORE PUTTING TSUBAKI IN A STANDING HEADSCISSORS AND SLAMMING HER INTO THE PILE OF CHAIRS WITH TENDERIZER! SAM KEEP ON HOLD ON!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

TSUBAKI KICKS OUT AT 2.9999 BUT SAM QUICKLY TRANSITIONED INTO MEATHOOK!

"And the Meathook is lock in the center of the ring!" Robin exclaimed.

"BREAK HER IN HALF, SAMMY!" Dee cheered.

Tsubaki begins screaming in pain as the crowd starts chanting "Please don't tap". The Demon Weapon tries dragging herself but Sam begins relentlessly stomping the back of Tsubaki's head before squatting down to apply more pressure. Tsubaki tugs at her hair as her tries reaching towards the ropes but Sam pulls her back...GIVING TSUBAKI A FEW MORE STOMPS TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! The referee begins asking Tsubaki if she gives up...

...

...

...

...

Tsubaki doesn't saying anything...

...

...

...

...

The ref asks again but notices that Tsubaki is unresponsive due to passing out, forcing the ref to call for the bell.

**(Bell Rings/"Shitlist" by L7 plays)**

"And the winner by ref stoppage, SAM PUCKETT!" Annie announced as crowd starts booing relentlessly as both Carly and Freddie slides in and stomps Tsubaki. After a few seconds, visibly pale Carly grabs Freddie's camcorder and begins smashing Tsubaki in the head with it as the bell continues ring.

"Come on, the match is already over! Robin shouted. "There's no reason for this!"

"But there is a reason, Sparkles." Dee says. "They are sending a message that whoever goes up against either Horsewomen or the Queendom will ultimately end like Tsubaki right now.

The trio continues their assault on the Demon Weapon as Carly clutches her stomach, telling to two that she's feeling noxious as all lights goes off in the coliseum.

**("Fly Away" by Teddyroid plays)**

The large "Anarchy" chant rings across the coliseum as the mix of red purple and white lights strobe around as the internet stars looks the stage for the Fallen Angels' arrival.

"We saw Panty and Stocking was early tonight, sneaking into iGeneration's locker room and adding something to Carly's water bottle, which seem to affecting the iCarly main star right now." Robin commented.

"They just HAD to come out when things was getting good..." Dee sneered.

A minute goes by as the lights comes back and "Fly Away" stop as the internet trio continues to stares at stage...unaware that the crowd is cheering at what's behind them. Freddie begins gloating, turning around to look at the crowd.

"I knew those two putas didn't want anymore of the cham-" FREDDIE TURNS STRAIGHT INTO A DOUBLE SUPERKICK FROM PANTY AND STOCKING! Carly and Sam turn around but both get hits in the midsection by chair welding angels, who cracks them over the back! Stocking Irish Whips Carly into the nearby corner and begins delivering Knee Lifts after Knee Lifts, each shots causing Carly's face to get paler while the Lustful Angel throws Freddie to the outside. Panty yells "Is the squawking bitch ready?" towards her Gluttonous sister as Stocking as nodded, Irish Whipping Carly towards her sister. Panty then Back Body Drop Carly, who lands onto Freddie stomach first. Carly begins heaving as Freddie begins wondering what's wrong with her.

"Carly?..." Freddie asked. Carly kept her mouth shut, as if her wants to keep something inside.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Carly, what's wron-" is the last thing could say AS CARLY BEGINS PUKING ALL OVER HIM! The crowd burst into laughter as the Brains of the Horsewomen continues to puke her guts onto her long-time friend. Meanwhile in the ring, the Fallen Angels picks back up their chairs as a seething Sam gets up...ONLY TO GET KNOCK BACK DOWN WITH A CON-CHAIR-TO! Both Panty and Stocking throws down as the "Anarchy" chant pours down on them. The Angelic Sisters rolls out of the ring and towards the timekeeping table. Panty asked for a mic while Stocking grabs the Tag Belts. The two then proceeded to walks over to Carly, who was done throwing up.

"Did you bitches really thought that after that crap you two pull, we was just gonna stay? **** THAT! You see...since you two are currently in no position to hold these belts, me and my fatass sister (Stocking: Bite me!) How bout we do ya a favor and hangs on to these bad boys until Fall Frenzy." Panty flips the mic to Stocking.

"And by way *pulls out three credit cards* FREE DRINKS ON IGENERATION AND FREDDIE TONIGHT AT THE BAR DOWN THE STREET! Stocking announced as she and her Sex crazed sister hops over the barricade and into the crowd!

"Somebody stop those two! They're committing both robbery AND identity theft!" Dee screamed.

"Given what Stocking says, I don't think nobody around here is going pass up free drinks just to apprehend them." Robin chuckled.

The camera shows Carly struggling to get up as officials tends to Sam, who pushing all of them away to wonder where the angels.

* * *

**Sylvia's in-ring announcement **

Ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time a woman that I feel will bring a lot to the table when it comes to GAIA. A woman who has been unjustifiably put on the sideline as her friends and comrades shoots up to stardom. A woman who couldn't dealt with the bullcrap anymore and wants to make a name for herself...ASAMI SATO!

**(Skip) **

Asami looks at the crowd for a few moments, hesitating whether or not to speak, so soon would take a deep breath before raising up the microphone.

"So... If I could have a moment of your time, I like to speak about a lot of things that been building up inside me for quite a while now. Not too long ago, I watched WrestleWars' 14 and I saw my friends, just killing it. From Bolin retaining his X-Pro title, Mako making a shocking return to win the Television Championship, to Korra finally getting redemption when she recaptured the Woman's Championship...yet I was at home, doing nothing as they continue to elevate their careers. And during the days after that event, I evaluated myself, wondering why out of the four of us, I was the only one who haven't done anything noteworthy in my career. I knew it in my heart that I was just as great as them...I but couldn't help but feel this sense of a sitgma that was hanging above me whenever my name was mentioned. So when I was originally supposed to be booked in a match alongside Korra against your GAIA Tag Team Champions, iGeneration *crowd boos* at the FWA's 14 and for once in my time here in FWM, I finally felt a chance to finally step up and proved something...yet...I kept thinking about that stigma but quickly dissuaded it as overreacting...and when I was trained my butt off, something deep within my gut was once again telling me something was going to happen... and then the final episode of The Legend of Korra happen..."

A large section of the crowd begins chanting "Not canon here" towards Asami, which she let out a light chuckle.

I guess you already know what happened during that so I won't get into details towards that fiasco. Now because of that, I was the one who felt the brunt of it all and was pulled out of the match and THAT'S when I fully realize that the stigma against me is real. So with being done, I once again found myself on sidelines, wondering when the that next big chance was going to happen until weeks later when I watched FWA '14 and saw my best friend along with others going against Sailor Moon and her Queendom. And as I watch the mayhem that was taking place, I saw a battered and bruised Mystique Sonia, someone who by all means should've been recuperating at home, defying the odds when she took that barbed wire bat tore through Carly and Sam's flesh! *crowd cheers* She gotten that big moment she wanted that night yet I was denied mine's. I should've been out there helping them take on the Queendom but instead of doing that, I found myself on the couch because NOT ONE PERSON organizing the event had the common courtesy to invite me...and that's when I decided to take matters in my own hands. So when Sylvia came to CEW headquarters awhile back, I took her offer of coming here because I knew she was the only one besides Chairman Red who saw the potential I have and have given me the opportunity at a higher stage. Which now brings me to what I'm really out here for. So to those who have been my supporter for the longest time, much like me, you had to deal with the ridicule that these fans that's booing me right now for years now and despite that you still stood by my side, so you people have my gratitude." Several sections in the crowd begins chanting "You are welcome." A smile form on Asami's face, showing the fans her appreciation towards it. She soon loses her smile and shows a look of seriousness.

"BUT...to those people who go on their blogs, visit message boards, or even post videos on various social medias to complain about me. Whether it's how I suck, how I was only in the series because of the romance purposes, or even about final five minutes of the series and how I should've just die during the final episode. I say this from the of the heart...You can all KISS. MY. ASS!" A mixture of boos, cheers and shocks from the Detroit crowd towards the Raven Haired enterprener.

"...To those that are booing right now...go ahead, spew out all of that hatred for me because all that is doing is adding fuel to the fire that is making me stronger as well as giving me more motivating to prove every single one of you doubters wrong. I've came to GAIA to start anew.  
To show others that I'm more than just a support figure. So if some of you fans don't respect me, I have NO reason to respect any of you because whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay... and I'm here to make an impact.

**(Skip)**

Reiko pace back and forth in front of Asami, glancing at the entrepreneur.

"I gotta say, I was a bit impressed what you said out here but you gotta understand something. There's so little you can do when it comes to talking. If you really want all the haters get off your back...well it's pretty simple, you shut them up by busting your ass off in this squared circle night in and night out instead of get into arguments with them. That you can take to ass kicking and give one back. Show them that you can stand face to face with some of the biggest and baddest this company's and others without showing no fear. Show them...that you're able to accept a open challenge from me right here...right now..." Reiko lowers her microphone to hear Asami's response. A annoyed Sylvia finally steps in front of Asami.

"Reiko...Reiko...Reiko...as much as my newly acquire client would love to take you on in front of...these people. *crowd boos* I'm afraid that the answer is..."

"Yes..." Asami says, cutting off sylvia has the crowd cheers.

"What? No, Asami! I have great plans for your talents and can not have it be wasted here in Detroit of all places." Sylvia says, garnished more boos from the fans."

"Sylvia listen. As I stated before, I'm here to make a impact. And if that means taking on one of GAIA's greatest wrestlers, I'm gonna accept. So either you or Reiko get a referee out here right now and let's have ourselves a match!" Asami drop her microphone down and heads to a corner while Reiko does the same by heading to the opposite corner while having a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Reiko Hinamoto vs Asami Sato**

Both women slowly gets to thier feet, trading off Forearm Smashes to each other. Asami wrenches back and nails Reiko with Elbow Smash across the jaw but the Zero Fighter is quick to retaliate with a Rolling Sobat Kick to the midsection, causing the Future Industries CEO to drop to her knees. Reiko tries to getting her equilibrium straightened out as she began lighting up Asami's chest with Shoot Kicks after Shoot Kick, making the Republic City Native looking like a training dummy. After 14 kicks, Reiko takes a step back and measures up Asami as she sends a Left Roundhouse Kick towards Asami's temple... That completely messes as Asami catches Reiko in a School Girl Pin! 1!...2!...Reiko rolls out at 2.5 but gets cracks in the side of the head, thanks to Grounded Enzuigiri! Asami hops up and measures the kneeling Reiko for Superkick...that gets counters into School Girl courtesy of Reiko but only able to get a 1count. Asami drags Reiko up and whips her to ropes to a hits a Clothesline, only for Reiko to duck underneath and bounces off the opposite ropes with a Low Front Dropkick to Asami's right knee! The Young Entrepreneur clutches her knee in agony as Reiko grabs hold of the right leg and begins stomping at the back of the target knee and goes for a Figure Four Leglock that Asami denied by kicking her off. Asami crawls to the nearby ropes and pulls herself as quickly as possible and strike the incoming Reiko with a Knife-edge Chop followed by a Rolling Sobat Kick of her own to the Zero Fighter's midsection that sent her hunching over, giving Asami the opportunity to rock Reiko's upper body back up with a Upward Kick and ending the assault with a Step-up Enzuigiri that brings Reiko down like a ton of bricks. Asami goes for the pin.

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

REIKO KICKS OUT AT 2.555!

"And despite have a ton of ring rust from not wrestling for quite a while, The Zero Fighter is still hanging on." Robin says.

"I for one wished she would have stay retire not stick her nose in other people business, namely Sylvia's" Dee Scoffed.

Asami drags Reiko up but the veteran delivers several punches to the Republic City Girl and grabs her and attempts to go for a Northern Lights Suplex but gets a few Back Elbows that cause Reiko to let go. Asami tries for another Step-up Enzuigiri but ducks out of the way, causing Asami to crash to the mat. Reiko crouches down and puts Asami in a Waist Lock begins Deadlifting the CFO...AND HITS A GERMAN SUPLEX!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

ASAMI BREAKS FREE AT 2.699!

"And Asami is able to kick out of a impressive German Kick!" Robin exclaimed.

"Come on Asami! Sylvia has a lot riding on you!" Dee exclaimed.

Reiko gets Asami back to her feet and whips her to and goes for a Low Front Dropkick to the Right Knee again but Asami is quick to react as her leap up...AND COMES DOWN ONTO THE ZERO FIGHTER'S CHEST WITH A DOUBLE FOOT STOMP! Asami doesn't go for the pin as she bounces off the ropes towards Reiko's left side and connects with an Running Shooting star Press! The Ref makes the count.

1! (Robin: Could this be it! ; Dee: Of course it is, ya dumb Canuck.)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

ONLY 2.8999! The crowd pops for joy as Asami bangs her head to the mat wondering what to do next.

"For nearly 15 minutes, These two have given everything they got but still haven't been enough to put each other out." Robin commented

"I'll give credit where its due and say that Reiko has been keeping herself in wrestling shape in these years out out of the squared circle." Dee says.

Asami puts Reiko in a Standing Headscissors and signals for the end as she picks up the Zero Fighter and starts charging to the corner for a Buckle Bomb but but unfortunately for the Young Entrepreneur, Reiko counters with a Headscissors Takedown, sending Asami head first into the turnbuckle but Asami block the impact at the last second. Asami gets up and in charges straight into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from The Rumble Roses alumni. Reiko hits the ropes and comes back with a Double Foot Stomp of her own to Asami's midsection! Reiko continues to stay on the midsection as her jumps up for Standing Moonsau- ASAMI GETS HER KNEES UP! Reiko clutches her stomach and leans on the ropes. Asami runs at her and gets Back Body Drop over the ropes but is able to hang on the top rope to land on the apron and connects with a Rope-assist Enzuigiri! Reiko stumbles forward as Asami springs up AND GETS SMACKS ACROSS THE FACE WITH A TWISTING GAMENGIRI THAT SENTS ASAMI CRASHING TO THE FLOOR!

"Back and forth. Back and forth. I'm completely unsure who's going to get the win with the way they're keep responding to each other attacks!" Robin exclaimed.

"I think this match might give Sylvia heart attack if it doesn't end soon." Dee says.

The Zero Fighter has her hands on the top rope while a groggily Asami stands back up, allowing Reiko to slingshot over for Corkscrew Plancha that Asami invaded by sliding back to the rank and bouncing off the ropes to dive over with a Slingshot Somersault Plancha but Reiko takes a page out of a Asami's book and slides into the ring, sending the LOK character crashing into the barricades. Reiko hits the ropes with great speed and force, going between the ropes AND HITTING A SUICIDE DIVE INTO ASAMI, SENDING THE BOTH OF THEM OVER THE BARRICADE! A a large "Holy sh**!" chant rings across the coliseum.

"HOLY CRAP! REIKO DEFINITELY LIVE UP TO HER MOTHER'S NAME WITH THAT DIVE!" Robin exclaimed.

"THAT DAMN KAMIKAZE IS TRYING END ASAMI'S GAIA CAREER BEFORE IT EVEN STARTED!" Dee snapped.

Around three minutes has passed as the crowd soon come to a hush, wondering if the two girl are alright. The Ref soon see that the two are moving about in the wreckage between the first and second row. The Ref begins counting as the two girls slowly get to a vertical base before notices each other. Reiko is the first too respond by landing a Right Hook to Asami's jaw. Asami staggers back and response back with a Big Boot that nearly drops the Zero Fighter. Reiko breathing becomes heavier as she drills Asami with a Left Haymaker that sents the Entrepreneur stumbling to onto several chairs. The count is up to three as Asami slides a unfolded chair at Reiko, which she stops with ease but Asami uses the distraction to her advantage as she steps off the chair seat TO HIT A PICTURE PERFECT JUMPING BIG BOOT! Reiko crashes into a couple of chairs and a few unfortunate fans, Asami takes a breather for a few moments until she hears that the count is up to 5 and decides to head back to ring.

"Go Asami! Slide back in and this match is all yours!" Dee exclaimed.

"Indeed it will after that hellacious boot" Robin says.

(6!)Asami begins moving all the chairs out of her way and makes it to the barricade and starts climbing over...UNTIL REIKO PUSHED HER OFF, SENDING HER CRASHING UNDERNEATH THE RING!

"DAMNIT, ZERO LOSER!" Dee groaned loudly.

7! Reiko stumbles over and crawls to the ring the best she can. She managed to use the bottom rope to pulls herself up...  
...

...

...

...

8! Reiko has her whole right arm and head back in the ring UNTIL ASAMI REAPPEAR FROM UNDER THE RING AND GRABS HOLD OF THE ZERO FIGHTER'S LEFT LEG!(Robin: Asami with the last ditch of effort!).

...

...

...

...

9! Reiko struggles to break free but Asami drags her back out and sent each other into the barricade with a Russian Legsweep, causing the two to get knocked out!  
...

...

...

...

10! **(Bell Rings)** The Ref rolls out as Annie talks with him before announcing the call.

"Ladies and gentlemen the referee has decided call the match a double count out!" The crowd groans before booing the call. They soon starts chanting "restart the match! *claps-claps claps-claps-claps*

"And this Detroit crowd is showing their feeling with that ending." Robin said.

"Damn straight these losers be pissed Reiko should've stayed down like a good little employee and let the younger star will shine!" Dee snapped.

Hey couple of officials and medical staff arrives to ringside and begins checking on two girls. Several minutes does by until the staff helps the exhausted girls.

* * *

**Tina Armstrong Interview**

The camera pans backstage as Tina has finally arrived at the building. Ulala runs up to Tina World Openweight Champion.

"Hang on for a sec, Champ!" Ulala shouted. Tina stop and turn towards the Space Reporter.

"Sorry, Sugar, I'm tuckered out after dealing with rough day. The bellboy at the hotel misplaced my travel bag, the tires on my rental car was slashed, and I now just spend the past hour trying to get in the building because my pass was apparently 'not authorized' by Sylvia, which makes me wonder if our 'lovely' been screwing with me in background all day after her plan to do so backfire on her last week". Ulala shows a look worry on her face.

"Well...you're probably not going to like this. I was told by Sylvia a few moments ago to tell you that you have a rematch tonight against The Knuckleheads...in the main event less than 30 minutes from now... *crowd boos*. Tina sucks on her teeth in annoyance before flashing a grin.

"Ya know, after the day I had, gonna be the perfect stress reliever because I'm fixin' tuh knock dem gals' brain silly." The World Champ starts heading to her locker room for a quick change.

* * *

**Dangan Club Challenge (Match 2 of 3): Satsuki Kiryuin vs Lal Mirch**

Lal continues to have a firm grip as Satsuki struggles to get out of Zamza Trap (Scorpion Cross Lock) upon being locked in it for nearly three minutes. The School Council President grits her teeth as the ref continue asking her whether or not she want quit, which the International Champion responded by slowly breaking free. The Cursed Arcobaleno tries her best to keep the hold on but unable to do so as Satsuki breaks her arms free and rolls underneath Lal to lock in a Grapevine Ankle Lock! Lal screams in agony as Satsuki continues to contort the Dangan Club Member's ankle. Mirch is on the verge of tapping until Meryl run down to the ring and hops on the apron, distracting the referee.

"Oh come on!" Robin exclaimed. "Get her off the apron."

"Hey, she's trying to save her fellow soldier from getting her ankle broken. She have all rights to be up there." Dee says.

The referee continues to be occupied with Meryl, causing Satsuki lets go of the hold and stand up to confront the redhead soldier but from out of nowhere, Homura slides in the ring AND HITS SATSUKI WITH TIME TRIGGER (JUMPING CUTTER)! The Dangan Club Leader roll the champion on her back, sliding out of the ring just as the ref was turning around. Lal drags herself to the downed champion and puts her arm over Satsuki.

"No! Don't tell me this match is going to end like this?!" Robin exclaimed.

"You better believe it, Sparkles." Dee says.

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

SATSUKI KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"Satsuki must have dug deep within herself to kick out of that one." Robin says.

"You couldn't go for that cover any sooner, Lal?" Dee asked. "Homura practically handed the match to you..."

**(Skip)**

Lal Irish whips Satsuki to the near left corner and backs up to the opposite corner. The Cursed Arcobaleno charges over to the International Champion to hits Satsuki with Mist Net (Stinger Splash) only to have Satsuki to catch Lal on her shoulder! Satsuki walk out of the corner and AND PLANTS HER WITH BAKUZAN!

1! (Dee: Are you freaking kidding me with that?!)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

MERYL DRAGS THE REF OUT OF THE RING BEFORE THE 3 COUNT! The crowd begins booing the Redhead soldier's action, which Meryl simply smirks. The referee then got into her face AND EJECTED HER FROM RINGSIDE!

"WHAT?! She got ejected for that?!" Dee exclaimed.

"Yes, Dee. There's this little rule about NOT touching a referee." Robin says.

The enraged Meryl starts balling up her right fist to knock out the official but Homura intervenes at the last second, trying to calm down the Redhead, unaware that Satsuki bouncing off the ropes AND NAILING THE BOTH OF THEM WITH A DROPKICK SUICIDA! Satsuki rolls in ring, as does the ref. The International Champion puts Lal in a Standing Headscissors and proceeds to lift her up for Might of Honnouji but The Cursed Arcobaleno slips behind the champ, bouncing off the ropes to connect with a Lariat that does nothing but cause Satsuki to stumbles a bit backward. Satsuki then retaliated with a Shoot Kick to the chest followed by a Discus Knife-edge Chop, causing Mirch to stumbles back as well. Lal let out a loud yell as she rocks Kiryuin with a Superkick to gives the Champion wobbly legs but still remain on her feet, egging Lal to take another shot.

"I don't know if that's arrogance or stupidity on Satsuki's part." Robin wondered.

"It looks pretty damn stupid from what I'm looking at." Dee says.

Lal goes for another Lariat but Satsuki embrace the impact by putting her arms up. The School Council President lowers her arms in pain and catches another Superkick underneath the chin. Lal hits the ropes once again for Lariat...but get caught with a Musha Gaeshi (Leg-hook STO/Katsuyori Shibata's move of the same name)! Satsuki hangs on to the right arm and head of Mirch...AND TRANSITIONS INTO A JUNKETSU CLUTCH (ANACONDA VICE/COBRA CLUTCH COMBINATION/HIROYOSHI TENZAN'S ANACONDA MAX)!

"Junketsu Clutch is cinch in!" Robin exclaimed.

"Damnit, that must have been her plan all along..." Dee groaned.

Satsuki starts shuffling herself on the mat until she finally stops, glaring directly towards Homura, who's being lifted back up by Meryl. Lal continues to squirm only for Satsuki to put the hold on tighter...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND MIRCH FINALLY SUCCUMBS TO THE HOLD AND TAPPED OUT!

**(Bell Rings/"******Sternness"** by NOAH plays)**

"And your winner of the match by submission, the GAIA International Champion...SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" Annie announced.

"Satsuki now have two problems she doesn't need to worry about at Fall Frenzy." Robin says.

"Yeah but just as Homura shown, it doesn't matter if it's 1 or 4 that Satsuki have to deal with, if The Dangan Club Leader is able to connects with Time Trigger, Miss Bushy Brows can say goodbye to her title." Dee says.

Satsuki steps outside through ropes, standing face to face with Homura while saying "You have to do better than that..." The International Champion begins walking to the back as the Magical Girl glares at her.

* * *

**Satsuki Kiryuin's post-match interview**

The International Champion makes her way through the hallway until she is stop by Ulala.

"Satsuki, after that rough match against Lal, along with Homura and Meryl, you was able to pick up the win and now is one win way from facing Homura without having to worry about the rest of the Dangan Club. I must ask you how you feel about that?" Satsuki tries to regulate her breathing to a normal state before finally speaking.

Since... I've been here, many have taken their chances against me yet was unable to as I like to think "humble" me. And since winning the International Championship, the challengers has grew tenfold but unlike some champions in this company, I don't whine, I don't complain, and I certainly doesn't brag about each victory that I gain.  
As I stated when I first won this championship, I gave everyone who believes they have a chance against me to take thier best shot to take the International Championship away from me but I've yet to be bested by anyone...and now I have to deal with the Dangan Club, a bunch of ragtags that believes what they have strength in numbers but what I see are four women who hide underneath their weakness, so they form this group to hide it even more. What you seen out there a few moments ago was anything but strength. Homura shown me her weakness when she felt the need to hit me with a Time Trigger while the ref was occupied by her enforcer but unfortunately for her, it prove to be useless as I tapped out Lal right in front of her. So come next week, she gets to witness more of that weakness when crush Rei, leaving just herself to fend against me at Fall Frenzy..." Satsuki walks away gingerly to tend to her bruises.

* * *

**Tina Armstrong vs. The Knuckleheads**

The crowd begins counting as Tina begins plastering Osaka's face in the corner with Machine Gun Elbow (Rapid Elbow Smashes to a cornered opponent), stopping at 28 as the Osaka takes a few steps toward before face planting down on the mat. The Blonde Superstar then picking Osaka in a Front Facelock, trying to go for Texas Explosion (Lifting Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) but Osaka rams the World Openweight Champion into her corner as Tomo hops off the apron, making Kagura tag in instead. The Tan-skin High Schooler process to unloads a fury of Clubbing Forearms, causing Tina to break the hold followed up by a Hip Toss. Kagura gets Armstrong in a seated position and locks in a Chinlock, yanking back as she presses her right knee against Tina's upper back. Tina begins squirming towards the bottom rope but Kagura transitioned into Side Headlock, trying to tap the champ out. A minute goes by as Kagura still have the hold firmly in place as a drowsy look begins to form on Tina's face. Tomo smirks with delight as she yells to Kagura to tag her in.

"Oh NOW she wants to enter the match" Robin says annoyed.

"How bout you cut her some slack, huh?" Dee asked. "She realized that tonight is a perfect opportunity to conserve a ton of energy after what both Juliet and Azula each went through in their match early on."

Kagura drags Tina over to the Knuckleheads' corner and goes for K-Breaker (Side Slam Backbreaker) Tina delivers several Back Elbows to the side of her head, causing Kagura to quickly tag in Tomo but the High School Wildcat has other plans as she grabs ahold of Osaka's left arm for the tag as she hops off the apron once again. A bewildered Osaka looks at Tomo but soon focused on Tina as Kagura finally managed to hit K-Breaker on Tina, allowing Osaka to hit a Pointed Elbow Drop to the World Champ's Forehead before following Kagura's gameplan by Snapmaring Tina closer to the center of the ring and locking in a Side Headlock.

**(Skip)**

The referee looks at Tina as the Champ become unresponsive. The ref raises up Tina's right arm.

...

...

...

...

And her arm falls to the mat for 1! (Dee: How big of a upset would it be if Osaka of all people is able to pick up the win! ; Robin: Well it'll definitely would be a huge motivation boost for Tomo)

...

...

...

...

...

The ref raises up Tina's arm once...

...

...

...

...

...

And her arm slumps back down for the 2 count! Tomo screamed "IT'S ALL OVER!" towards the crowd. The ref lift the arm one last time...

...

...

...

...

...

BUT Tina wags her index finger as her arm doesn't drop to the mat as cheers from the Detroit crowd slowly begins to build as Tina starts stomping her foot on the mat!

"And the World Openweight Champion is still is this match!" Robin exclaimed. "But can't she get out of the Headlock?"

"Do not blow this for the team, Osaka..." Dee says.

Osaka tighten the Headlock but it doesn't seem to have any effect on Tina as she shows a smirk while standing back up, giving the Osakan a couple of Jabs to the midsection, causing Osaka to break the hold and Irish Whips The DOA into the ropes. Osaka lunges her right arm towards Tina for a clothesline but the All American Beauty ducks and bounces off the opposite ropes, avoiding a Knife-edge Chop from Osaka to bounces off the other ropes to catch the Osakan with a Leaping Elbow Smash! Tina kips up and yells "COME ON, MOTOR CITY!", gaining a a huge cheap pop from Detroit crowd. Osaka stumbles back up and gets Back Body Drops to the mat, Kagura charges towards Tina but eats a Wagon Wheel (Spinning Wheel Kick), senting the Tan-skin High Schooler to the outside! Tina hop back up and picks up Osaka, delivering Fisherman's Buster, rolling herself and Osaka back up hit a Exploder Suplex! Tina stands up and goes after Tomo. High School Wildcat hops over the barricade to avoid the wrath of Armstrong. Tina decides to not chase after Tomo, going back to the fallen Osaka and Overhooks the Spacey High Schooler arms...HITTING HER WITH THE STARDOM BOMB (SITOUT DOUBLE OVERHOOK POWERBOMB)! The ref drops down for the cover!

1! (Robin: THIS COULD BE IT!)

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

3! **(Bell Rings/"Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim plays)**

"And the winner of the match by pinfall, TINA ARM-"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Sylvia steps onto the stage alongside Mature and Vice, cutting off Annie. The crowd begins booing at the sight of the three.

"Oh what in the hell is this now?!" Robin snapped.

"Good news I hope!" Dee says delightfully.

"Tina my dear, I'm truly sorry but it seem that our incompetent Space Reporter fail to mention to you and the referee more about this match. You see, this was NOT a regular rematch...but instead a  
Handicapped Elimination match! So I demand that this match is restarted!" Sylvia shouted as she and her bodyguards walks down to ringside as Tina cussed under her breath. Tomo steps back to Ringside, bursting into laughter.

**(Skip)**

Tina is down as Tomo yells at Kagura to tag her in. Kagura does so as Tomo run in to Garvin Stomps The Superstar while berating her until Tina grabs on Tomo's attire, hitting a few right jabs to the left cheek but Tomo pushes away the World Openweight Champion to tag Kagura back in (Robin: Once again Tomo shows her cowardice ; (Dee: It's called strategy, Sparkles. STRATEGY!). Kagura tosses Tina into the corner, giving the champ some Knee Lifts before lifting Tina on the top turnbuckle. Kagura climbs up to go for a Superplex attempt but Tina hangs onto the top ropes with left hand while punching Kagura with her right. Kagura get annoyed with the punches and HEADBUTTS Tina, causing the champ to teeter...but Tina cracks Kagura underneath the chin with a uppercut! The Blonde Superstar balance herself on the top ropes while putting in a Single Underhook Front Facelock.

"I don't think you're gonna like what gunna happen next, Dee" Robin says.

"I know...I know...Don't blow this second chance, girls..." Dee pleaded.

Tina glares at Tomo and mouths the words "You're next..." before leaping off...

...

...

...

...

PLANTING KAGURA WITH TEXAS EXPLOSION! Tina cover Kagura as Tomo nervously remains in her corner. 1!...2!...3!

**(Bell Rings/"Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim plays)**

"And the winner of the match, TINA ARMSTRO-"

"WAIT! I'M TRULY SORRY AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Sylvia shouted to a large amount of boos. "I think might be coming down with memory loss but forgot to mention that this match...was a FIVE ON ONE Handicapped Elimination Match! So Mature, Vice, can you please go to Tomo's corner and for my terrible mistake, I'm officially making this match...NO DISQUALIFICATION!" Sylvia announced.

"DAMNIT Sylvia!" Robin exclaimed. "Just come out already and say that you're doing all of this just to screw with Tina!"

"Tina brought this onto herself when she decided to blindside The Knuckleheads last week." Dee says. Sylvia turns her attention to the timekeeper.

"Timekeeper, ring the bell..."

**(Bell Rings)**

Sylvia smirked...UNTIL TINA GRABS HOLD OF HER COLLAR, VICIOUSLY SHAKING THE MAJORITY CEO WHILE YELLING "YOU DONE PUSH MY BUTTON ONE TO MANY TIMES!". Sylvia pleads forgiveness AS AZULA HITS TINA WITH HER OWN TITLE! The Fire Princess throws Tina back into the ring, allowing Tomo, Mature, Vice, and the rest of the Knuckleheads to stomp at The Blonde Superstar.

"This is nothing but a damn mugging now!" Robin exclaimed.

"A justified beatdown you meant to say" Dee chuckled.

Azula helps up Sylvia as the two roll inside. Sylvia has a mic as show a look of malice towards the World Openweight Champion.

How...*SLAP Tina across the face* DARE YOU PUT YOU'RE HANDS ON ME! I'M *slap Tina again* THE REASON YOU STILL HAVE A COMPANY TO WRESTLE IN! I'M *slaps Tina a third time* THE ONE WHO WRITES YOUR CHECKS! I *slaps Tina a fourth time* OWN YOU! AND I'M *lands one last slap* THE ONE WHO DECIDED RIGHT NOW THAT I'M GOING TO BE THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE AT FALL FRENZY IN YOUR MATCH AGAINST AZULA!" Sylvia shouted. The crowd begins yelling "F*** YOU, SYLVIA!"

"And there's the exclamation point in this screw job!" Robin exclaimed.

"No, Sparkles...this is the countdown til Azula takes her righful place as World Openweight Champion.

Sylvia hands over the microphone to Azula, who bends down to face Tina.

"Tina...Tina...Tina...You could've been a good little cowgirl and took simply, calm path to Fall Frenzy, but *channel lightning to the tip of her index and middle fingers* you just had to be gunslinger that causes problems with higher ups. Suddenly in the back, a sound of a motor trying can be heard thoughtout the Coliseum, breaking Azula's concentration.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, you cause quite a bit of problems with Sylvia and now *the start up motor is heard again*...CAN SOMEONE GET WHOEVER DOING THAT TO STOP! *Osaka and Kagura runs to the back*. Now...I'm pretty certain that our wonderful boss *points the lightning trickling fingers at Tina's temple* won't mind if you made it to Fall Frenzy with a few bumps and bruises.." Azula chuckled until...

...

...

...

...

The motor in the back finally started up, making a "Brum-brum-brum-brum" sound that seems to be coming closer to the stage, sending to other two Knuckleheads stumbling from out of the back in horror. Azula, along with other in the rin, as well people in the audience couldn't help but to be perplexed, unaware that Tina has managed to break free of her predicament, rocking the two bodyguards with Back Elbow combination. Tina charges by the distracted Fire Princess...AND CRASH KNEE IN THE BACK, SENDING HER STUMBLING TO OURSIDE!

"How the hell did that blonde bimbo break free and what the hell is that damn sound!" A bewildered Dee asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Robin says with a bit terror in her tone.

Tomo turns around but Tina grabs the High School girl's hair and causes her cracks head with Vice. Mature tries getting hands on Tina BUT GET BLASTED WITH HELLACIOUS DISCUS CLOTHESLINE! Sylvia sees everything that took place. With no one standing for she protection, she slowly begins getting back into a corner, leading to the DOA Star to think rationally before doing anything that's going to jeopardize her chances in the upcoming FWM Draft. The World Champ then grabs hold of Sylvia's collar once again...

AND THEN SUDDENLY, THE ENTRANCE CURTAIN GETS SLICE DOWN, REVEALING JULIET WITH HER TRADEMARK BEDAZZLED CHAINSAW IN HER HANDS! THE DETROIT CROWD COMPLETELY BECOME UNGLUED WITH EXCITEMENT!

"WHAT THE F-!" Dee exclaimed, stopping herself at the last moment.

"Ladies and gentleman if you have kids watching or very faint of heart, I advise you to please change the channel!" Robin exclaimed.

Juliet slowly step towards Osaka and Kagura, both are frozen in fear as she revs up her chainsaw once again, snapping the two girls from out of thier trance, allowing Juliet to pick up the pace and chase after them. The two high schoolers run pass Azula, who like the others, runs away from Chainsaw-wielding Cheerleader! Meanwhile in ring Sylvia is dragged from under the bottom row by Vice, making a mad dash to the back with her boss. Tomo finally recovered but sees the mayham that is transpiring with Juliet chasing Azula and her friends over barricade, avoiding any chances of any potential losses of limbs, Juliet soon pops a lollipop in mouth and tilt her body around a bit to stare at her opponent at Fall Frenzy with playful smile. Not taking any chances, Tomo quickly slides out of the ring and runs up the ramp to the back as Juliet follow suit, leaving only Tina, Mature, and the referee (who slides back in) in the ring.

"AND WITH THE HELP OF JULIET'S EXTREMELY DANGEROUS EQUALIZER, IT APPEARS THAT REF IS GOING TO CONTINUE THE MATCH!" Robin exclaimed.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS MATCH BECAME NO CONTEST THE MOMENT THAT CRAZY ASS CHEERLEADER DECIDED TO GO TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE ON EVERYBODY!" Dee screamed.

The ruckus crowd yells in delight as The All American Beauty awaits as the lone bodyguard pulls herself up, turning around into Scoop lift from Tina...AND GETS HER HEAD SPIKED TO MAT WITH MARVELOUS DREAMER TOMBSTONE (KNEELING SCOOP SLAM PILEDRIVER)! Tina goes for the pin!

1! (Robin: M.D.T. CONNECTED!)

...

...

...

...

2! (Dee: This so bull...)

...

...

...

...

3! **(Bell Rings/"Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim plays)** A loud burst of cheers comes from the crowd as Annie raises up her mic, delighted that Sylvia's not out here to interrupt her again.

"And FINALLY the winner of the match by, TINA ARMSTRONG!"

"Ladies and gentleman, that's all we have for this edition of GAIA Impulse. For Deandra Reynolds, I'm Robin Scherbatsky and we'll see you next week!" Robin commented.

The camera goes back to Tina as she has her title around her shoulder and a mic in her hand.

"Sylvia, if your bony ass hasn't left the building, I got a few words for ya because every since you were arrived in GAIA, you have done nothing but use this company as your personal plaything. Using the money that me and all those gals in the back have earn from busting our asses night in night out ...just so you go out and some stuff like manicures, pedicure, cars...to shoes and clothing just like the ones you scurvy out in. From bring in gals YOU want and trying to put them in the top spot. To lying about THE REAL reason of why there was a change in venue for the upcoming Impulse Special, Manhattan Mayhem...simply because you wanted to be a cheapskate, saying it was a "breakdown in negotiations". You don't even care about the others in management like Katherine and Reiko, trying to dismiss what they say. Well let me say that I'm sick and damn tried of you doing whatever you please. Just because you pay us...DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU OWN US LIKE PETS! So I'm glad that everyone finally got to see what you're really like tonight because I can now whoop your ass without having any sort of backlash. So at Fall Frenzy, come hell or high water, I'm walking out of the windy city STILL the GAIA World Openweight Champion!" Tina slams the mic down and rolls to the outside, giving slapping as many fans hands as possible as the show fade to black.

* * *

**Impulse Results:**

Mandy Luxe def. Clover Ewing

Impromptu Match: Azula def. Juliet Starling

Sweet Diva def. Emissaries of Light

Motor City Street Fight: Sam Puckett def. Tsubaki

Reiko Hinamoto and Asami Sato goes to a double count out

Dangan Club Challenge (Match 2 of 3): Satsuki Kiryuin def. Lal Mirch

Main Event: 5-on-1 No Disqualification Handicapped Match: Tina Armstrong def. The Knuckleheads(Tomo Takino, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Kagura), Mature, and Vice

* * *

**Match Card for Fall Frenzy:**

**GAIA World Openweight Championship:** **Tina Armstrong (c) vs. Azula (Special Guest Referee: Sylvia Christel)**

**GAIA International Championship:** Satsuki Kiryuin (c) vs. Homura Akemi

**GAIA World Tag Team Championship:** iGeneration (c) vs. Anarchy Sisters

**GAIA High Speed Championship/Number One Contender Match for the GAIA World Openweight Championship:** Juliet Starling (c) vs. Tomo Takino

**GAIA Television Championship:** Miu Kazashiro (c) vs. Lucy Ashley

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize that this (and possibly the next chapter) is a recap due to being quite busy but I did tries to give it more of a full show feel. Thanks again to everyone who R&amp;R. See you guys later!**


	6. GAIA Impulse Week 4 (Showcap)

**Disclaimer: The following characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respective owners, not me.**

* * *

**Venue &amp; Place: Battelle Hall in Columbus, Ohio**

* * *

**Tina/Sylvia in-ring confrontation**

The Majority CEO and World Openweight Champion glares at each other for about a minute, until Sylvia breaks the silence

"You...*starts pointing at Tina*... you a lot of damn nerves coming out here last week and throwing out false accusations. Everything that I have done for this company has been for it's best interest. Before I arrived here, this company was one foot in the grave until I came along and gave it much needed life. I put MY money into creating Impulse. I'M the one who managed to secure a deal with the FWM Network...NOT YOU! You, all of those in the back, these people at ringside and most of all, the fan should be down on your knees...and THANKING ME...for what I've done for this fledgling promotion..." Tina glares at Sylvia before taking her turn to talk.

"You see, this is what I'm talking about. I am thankful for you done in regards to saving this company *a few sections in the crowd starts booing Tina*...BUT I like I stated last week, we are not some sort of toys that you think you can simply play around with just because you sign our checks. Each time we come out here to compete, we do it for each and every one of fans who pay your ticket from their hard earned money *crowd cheers*. But to you, all you care about is snatching their money by any means necessary. To sign whoever the hell you feel like signing because you want own lapdogs to carry this *holds up the World Openweight Championship* along with the other championships."

"Tina...Tina...Tina... Please stop embarrassing yourself with these accusations. I think I may know why you're doing all of this and no, its not because of me "allegedly" spending the company's money on something else." She chuckled. "Oh no no no no no, it's because that deep within you know that you just can't hang anymore. I saw how you been doing these past three weeks you just don't have that usual drive that you used to have within you. You're caring more about getting that major Hollywood gig than caring about your very own friends in this company. How many times have you walked out on this company to do one of you are failed endeavors, huh? A matter of fact how many times have you flip flops different professions only to come crawling back because you desperately needs to piggyback off this company just to boost your career outside of the wrestling business. Each time you make a 'big' return, that dignity of yours goes down a bit because these fans all know that you're just doing it to promote your next big stinker..." Sylvia chuckles once again until Tina steps closer.

"...You mind running that back to me again, I didn't hear that clearly ..." Sylvia hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"...You're a joke, Tina. At the Female Fatale Tournament during the Road to FWM Draft, you were BEATEN in the middle of ring by none other than our International Champion, Satsuki Kiryuin who I may add, went on to get drafted before you AND NOW has the chance to cash in on you anytime she want after winning that hellacious Best of the Best Women's Match to captured that Diamond in the Mine briefcase at Pride and Glory. Do you know how that looks for this company? Having our secondary champion look better than our World Champion.

"That may be true….." Tina replied, walking around the Majority CEO. "But I've been in this business for a long time now and I've seen hundreds upon hundreds of girls walk hundreds upon hundreds of girls come and go and yet here I stand, with this belt *pats her title on her shoulder* and still the benchmark of GAIA *fans cheers*. Now I will give Satsuki a TON of credit because she shown that she had a more desire than me during our match and will be a major star in the years to come but that was then….and this is now and no offense to our International Champion, if we were to scrap again... the outcome will be different. Now on the subject of a certain Fire Princess, I'm pretty freakin happy that you're going to be the special guest referee….because I get beat that crotch rocket while you have no choice but to make the one…two...three…"

"That's...cute, Tina..." Sylvia says in a condescending tone. "But YOU can be damn sure that you won't leave Chicago with that belt you hold so dearly because I'm gonna do everything in my power to make su-" Sylvia gets cut off as Sweet Lady by Dale Oliver plays and Katherine comes out.

***Skip***

"Katherine, you have alot of nerve interrupting m-"

"Sylvia!" Katherine cuts off Sylvia to cheers from the crowd. "I'm sorry for interrupting you but there's something that you need to know. After the action you display during last week's show along with some of your comments during the FWM Draft '15, I was summoned by the Board of Directors and in that meeting, venting their displeasure of how you been running business here."

"... Is there any meaningful reason you are saying this to me right now because if not I have more to say to Tina." Sylvia asked.

"Oh indeed. I see me...along with board feel that you're taking things a bit too personal and you're abusing your power in the process. Which is why I regret to inform you that starting as for this moment, you are officially suspended of your duties as Majority CEO of GAIA until Fall Frenzy is over!" Katherine announced, causing Sylvia to freak out while Tina couldn't help but burst into laughter and the crowd chanting "YES-YES-YES!"

"NO! I OWN this company! I do not get suspended, I'M the one who calls the shots, not a bunch of brittle old bones that sits in chairs all day!" Sylvia shouted.

"Regardless of what you think, what is done is done and if you try any funny business during your suspension, including tonight's contract signing for the World Openweight Championship Match… we will have no choice...BUT TO FIRE YOU!" Katherine stated. Sylvia eyes widen upon hearing the last few words as Katherine step out of the ring. Silence swept the ring until Tina step over to Sylvia with a sh** eating grin on her face and placing her arm around the Majority CEO's neck.

"Well geez...ain't that a bitch." Tina chuckled, flipping the mic at Sylvia then leaving the ring in cheers. The Camera continues stare by the look of distraught on Sylvia's face.

* * *

**FWM Draftees Showcase #1: Star Butterfly vs. Margaret Moonlight**

The Goddess of Death slowly drag up the Mewni Princess in a Cravate, attempting to nail Star with a Moonlight Drive but Star gives the assassin a couple of Back Elbow to the midsection, breaking free. Star bounces off the ropes for a Flying Clothesline that Margaret tries countering with a Fujiwara Armbar only for Star to outsmarted Margaret by catching her with a Japanese Armdrag that sends Margaret to the outside. The Mewni Princess begins clapping, trying to get the crowd hype up as Margaret gets up, hitting the assassin with a Suicide Somersault Senton!

"Soaring and scoring!" Robin exclaimed.

"Rip off much?" Dee quipped.

Star toss Margaret back in the ring as she climbs to the top, looking for Rainbow Boom (450 Splash). Star spread her arms out, yelling out "RAINBOW BOOM!" while leaping...

...

...

But Margaret rolls out of way as Star lands on her feet then rolling forward. Star springs up and runs at Margaret, allowing the Goddess of Death to hit her by surprise with a Reverse STO.

"And like that, Star's momentum is put to a screeching halt." Robin said.

"Maybe next time, she won't screamed out what move she's gonna do like some Idiot." Dee quipped.

Margaret clubs Star's back with Forearm Shots before underhooking the Princess' arms, lifting Star up but Star counters with a Frankensteiner. Moonlight rolls to the nearby turnbuckle as the Mewni Princess followed her, only to get tripped head first into the second turnbuckle by Margaret. Moonlight rushed back up and goes to the opposite corner from Star, coming back to nailed the Disney female in the upper back with a Corner Cannonball Senton. Margaret dropped Star on her knee with a Crescent Moon (Double Underhook Backbreaker) but opted out of going for a cover, deciding to Inflict more pain onto the Mewni Princess by grabbing hold of Star's right leg and twisting her over for a Single Leg Boston Crab.

***Skip***

Margaret applied more pressure onto the back of Star as the Disney XD Girl flailing around in pain, trying to reach any bottom rope. Star tries using her free leg to push herself forward to the ropes, only for Margaret to put the kabosh to that plan by rising up and unrelenting dropping back down with a Seated Senton, causing Star's eyes to nearly bulge out! The ref is on her knees, asking if Star want to quit, which the Princess responded with a no. Margaret hears Star and begins wrenching back, causing more agony to Star as the hand of the otherworldly teen hovers closer to the mat.

"Star's breaking point may be near." Robin said.

"Looks like there won't be any sunshine and lollipop for that hyperactive loser." Dee chuckled.

Star begins biting her lower lips as struggles to whether or not to tap out…

…

…

…

…

…slowly the Mewni Princess begins dragging herself away from the center of the ring…..and gets her fingertips on the bottom rope! Margaret release the hold in annoyance, deciding to lay in a few stomps to Star's back as the ref is quick to reprimand the assassin. Margaret dismissed the ref as she pulls up Star by her neck, going for another Moonlight Drive attempt….only for Star to counter with a Roll Up! 1!...2!...Margaret kicks out at 2.8! Both girls are back on their feet as Star Forearm Smash Margaret and gives her Irish Whip to the ropes but the Goddess of Death hop on the middle rope, springboarding off with a Reaper's Song (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)…..that doesn't find it mark due to Star catching Margaret on her shoulders…..AND DROPPING HER WITH A ROLLING FIREMAN'S CARRY SLAM TOWARDS THE NEARBY CORNER!

"And the Reaper's Song is met with a counter!" Robin exclaimed.

"Stupid, Margaret, Stupid!" Dee shouted.

Star uses the ropes to pull herself up and begins ascending the top turnbuckle. Margaret starts moving but still groggily due to the FCS. The Mewni Princess trying her best to shake off the effects of the Single Leg Boston Crab as she stands…..

…

…

... Margaret struggles to move her body as she notice star up top….

…

…

.. BUT MARGARET IS UNABLE TO EVADE AS STAR HITS HER WITH RAINBOW BOOM! The ref drops down as Star hooks Margaret legs!

1!...

…

…

…

…

2!...

…

…

…

…

3!** (Bell Rings/"Turn It Up" by CFO$ plays)**

"And your winner of the match, STAR BUTTERFLY!" Annie announced.

"And in our first match between our new draftees, it's the Mewni Princess who comes out on top." Robin commented.

"Which is craptacular if you ask me." Dee groaned. "I mean really, a goddamn Disney character getting the upper hand against a Suda 51 character….."

Star is up as Margaret glares at mouths the words "You got lucky, little girl" which Star replied by saying "Don't be so gloom, Margie." before using her wand to create a moon shaped cat who lands on Margaret's lap. Star proceeds to give Margaret a huge hug before hopping out of the ring.

* * *

**Katherine/Reiko/Asami segment**

The camera pans inside of Sylvia's office, now occupied by Katherine who in the process of filing paperwork before being bombarded by both Reiko Hinamoto and Asami Sato, who barges in at the same time.

"Katherine, I know you got a lot on your plate right now but I want another shot at HER!" Reiko shouted, pointing at Asami.

"You think that's wise after last week?" Asami asked. "The fact that you needed to resort to pushing me under the ring in a attempt to win a match shows me that you probably don't have what it takes anymore."

"How about I just kick your ass right here and you can see whether or not my abilities has diminish…"

"Oh I would LOVE to you try, you bit-"

"STOP!" Katherine snapped. "If you to want to tear each other apart, you two can do tonight….in the main event!" The crowd cheers for the announcement. Reiko gave a light shrug before speaking.

"That works well for me." Reiko turns to face Asami "How about you, Miss Future Industries?" She asked Asami.

"I'm perfectly fine with it hope there won't be any excuses from you after I beat you" Asami said, walking out the office as Reiko and Katherine give each other glances.

* * *

**Homura Akemi vs. May Lee**

_Lee looks at the fallen Dangan Club Leader who begins rising up as Toku enthusiast does the same on the top turnbuckle. Homura is back on her feet, unaware of the diving May Lee who sent her crumbling back down with a Chop! (Diving Overhead Chop). May starts pumping up the crowd to get more momentum as she prepares to finish off Homura with Explosive Kick (Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick)._

_"Can May Lee pull off the upset right here?!" Robin pondered._

_"There's no way that Toku-loving brat is gonna take down the Big Boss of the Dangan Club." Dee replied._

_Homura begins standing up as May advancing towards the Dangan Club Leader but unfortunately for her Lal, Meryl, and Rei all hop on the apron, confusing both the ref and May as she takes out Lal with the Explosive Kick, followed up by Dropkick to the other side of the ring to Rei! The Toku-loving fighter's momentum is at a high as she goes to knock off Meryl BUT A TIME TRIGGER FROM HOMURA PUT THAT PLAN TO A SCREAMING HALT! Homura aggressively covers May._

_1!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_2!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_3! __**(Bell Rings/"Tainted" by Celldweller plays)**_

_"Here is your winner…HOMURA AKEMI!" Annie announced._

_"Despite having a few weeks off, it seem that the numbers game that Homura and cronies love doing have once again prove to be useful." Robin said._

_"If you have help, why wouldn't you use it?" Dee said. _

_"Well if Satsuki has her way later on tonight, that very same help could possibly be nonexistent for Fall Frenzy" Robin said._

_Homura slides out and makes her up the as ramp, remaining silent as Rei, Meryl, Lal right behind their leader._

* * *

**FWM Draftees Showcase #2: Team Bumblebee (Yang Xiao Long Blake Belladonna, CEW Women's Tag Team Champions) vs. Sweet Diva (Sakura Hagiwara &amp; Elena Miyazawa, NCW Women's Tag Team Champions)**

"Fan Fanfare" dies down around Battelle Hall as the two tag champions goes to their respective corners. Both team conversed for a few seconds until Elena and Yang walks towards the middle of the ring for their respective team. The Ref prepares to start the match until….

**("Red Eye Fly" by Ouija Radio plays)**

The crowd mood goes sour as the still beltless iGeneration and Freddie Benson walks out with equally sour look on their faces. Carly is first to speak up.

"Now…. My eyes might be deceiving me right now but it appears there's a bunch of wannabe tag team champions in this ring this moment…on THE Tag Champs' watch *crowd boos* Now because we are gracious, me and Sam are willing forgive the four for having the audacity to carry those inferior belts in our company….ONLY if you get the hell out of this ring in the next 30 seconds and let big girls get some unfinished business settle with some thieving whore angels."

"And if I was any one of you? I'll make it quick because we're not in the f**king mood." Sam cut in.

Yang and Blake gives iGeneration a weird look as Sweet Diva walks pass the CEW Women's Tag Champs with Sakura saying "We are too valuable to deal with situations like this" as the two exit the ring to return backstage. Sam glares at Sweet Diva before turning her attention towards Team Bumblebee, who still haven't budge a inch.

"Are you two hard of hearing or something?" Sam asked. "... GET THE F**K OUT OF OUR RING…NOW!" Sam lower mic as Yang step towards her with a chest bump, causing the Horsewomen's Enforcer with a right hook! ….that doesn't connect due to Carly grabbing hold of it as the last second, not realizing that Yang snatches her mic away from her.

"I don't know if you think we've just some pushovers then you're sadly mistaken." Yang said. "Now I came tonight….along with Blake came here tonight to give all of these fans of GAIA some Bumblebee action! *crowd cheers in delight* but since those "All breasts, No action" Sweet Diva girls decided to go to the back, how about WE give these people from the Buckeye State a show by mopping the floor with iGeneration, which given how last week went… we might need some bleach go along with it" Yang let out chuckles as Blake flashes a little smirk. Carly lets go of Sam's arm and snatches back the mic.

"You wanna go against us? *looks around at the crowd* Do you people want to see the best tag team around today go toe-to-to? *crowd begins cheering wildly* Well guess what?….NOT TONIGHT!" Carly finished, SMASHING the mic in Yang's face as Sam charges forward and join her best in jumping the powerhouse of Team RWBY. Blake springs into action, dishing out a pair of Roundhouse Kicks to Carly and Sam! Yang recovered and starts hitting Sam with Forearm Smash after Forearm Smash, driving her into a nearby corner meanwhile Carly and Blake are trading blows until Blake catches Carly with a boot to a gut and begins hooking the iCarly co-host with a Fisherman Buster that gets denied thanks to a Clubbing Forearm by Freddie, causing Blake to let go of Carly and grabs the technician by his collar.

"And the mouse finds himself caught by the cat…" Robin said.

"Break free and BOOK IT!" Dee shouted.

Blake shakes around Freddie while he plea for forgiveness that the Cat Faunus ignored as she LEVELS him with Right Rook! Freddie backpedals as Blake looks to inflict more pain but Carly Chop Blocks the back of Blake's left knee! Carly punches the downed Blake continually, standing up and scream "THIS IS OUR HOU-" CARLY GET CRACK WITH A EMBER CELICA (Superman Punch)! Yang drag up Carly as a pissed Sam levels the Blonde Powerhouse with a Jobber Clobber. Carly is help back up by Freddie as the three begins stomping ½ of Team RWBY.

**("Time to Say Goodbye" by Casey Lee Williams)**

Crowd starts popping at Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee sprints down to the ring but iGeneration quickly rolls out to to avoid their wrath. The iCarly stars run up to the stage while all four members of Team RWBY glares at them. Carly and Sam smirks at the four as Freddie raises up their arms and said "The only Tag Team Champions that matters here!". The Carly and Sam proceeds to walk to the back as Freddie follow behind ….ONLY FOR SAM AND CARLY TO GETS KNOCK BACK OUT THANKS TO A PAIR OF SUPERKICKS FROM PANTY AND STOCKING!

"Anarchy Sisters just leveled the champs from out of nowhere!" Robin exclaimed.

"Those two got some freaking nerves the show themselves after stealing iGeneration's belongings." Dee scowled.

"Now….I heard you bitches have something to say….I'm guessing it's about us taking your titles along with another sh**….our bad…." Panty said.

"Also you may not want to open up your bills for you credit cards next month…" Stocking said.

"But…." Panty speaks up before behind the curtain and coming back with the GAIA Tag Team Championships. "Since we really are sorry….we figured we give back your belts…." The Nympho Angel drops the belts on Carly and Sam. Carly take one of title and caress it.

"That's right, you go on caressing your belt because at Fall Frenzy, we TAKE the titles for good!" Stocking said.

Freddie check on his best friends but gets grab by Panty who looks at Team RWBY, saying "Ummmm…I think they deserves this…" before dragging Freddie back to ringside and tosses him in the ring and immediately gets hits with Blake's Gambol Shroud (Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick to a kneeling opponent), Blake drag him up to allow Yang blast him with Ember Celica! Freddie stumbles about, finding himself directly in contact with a Myrtensaster (Sweet Chin Music) from Weiss! The iCarly technician on wobbly knees as Ruby bounces off the rope to connect with a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors, sending him on the middle rope. Ruby bounces off the ropes again as the other members of Team RWBY hype up the crowd as the leader of the team smacks Freddie with Crescent Rose (619)! Freddie struggles to get up as "Time So Say Goodbye" plays.

"They probably didn't get a match tonight but Team Bumblebee along with the other members of Team RWBY feel pretty good taking care of that annoying trash." Robin chuckled.

"Oh that is uncalled for, Sparkles!" Dee snapped. "This is there first night here and already there stirring up trouble by starting fights and attacking a helpless non-competitor"

Panty and Stocking burst out in laughter as the two walk by iGeneration as Panty mouths the words "Later, f**kers…."

* * *

**Yuki Jojima vs. Lucy Ashley **

Lucy begins prepping herself in a corner as Yuki is daze in the opposite end. Lucy dashes towards Yuki goes for a Helluva Kick but Yuki catches the boot at the last second, shoving the Blonde Wizard down and catch Lucy with a Front Dropkick as Lucy roll to a kneeling position. The Space Otaku then bounces off ropes to land a Running Moon Dive! Yuki goes for the pin,1!...2!...Lucy kicks out! Yuki rolls around to look at Miu for some advice, which the Amanogawa Queen shouted "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!", which Yuki sighed as her locks Lucy in a Hammerlock Cradle Hold, attempting to connect with Hayabusa Slam (Lifting Hammerlock Cradle Hold dropped into a Sitout Side Powerslam). Yuki slowly begins lifting up Lucy, only to have Ashley break free and drag down the KRC member with a Headlock Takedown. Yuki rolls back up charges at the Blonde Wizard and gets kick in the gut from Lucy, lifting the Space Otaku up in a Double Underhook…AND SCREWDRIVE CRUSH IS DENIED THANKS TO A HURRICANRANA! 1!...2!...AND LUCY ONCE AGAIN KICKS OUT!

"And the Space Otaku was mere seconds away from victory with that counter!" Robin exclaimed.

"She should have hold on tighter." Dee said. "That Space Case needs to realize that Miu's reputation could be tarnish if she can't get the win tonight."

Yuki grabs Lucy in a Three-quarters headlock, looking to hit Event Horizon (Modified Standing Shiranui/ Tatsuya Naito's Destino) but…

**("Monster" by Jim Johnson plays)**

Rose step into the stage and makes a b-line towards ring, she eyes full of malice as Yuki breaks her hold on Lucy as prepared for the Black Monster, who stops at in the front of the ring, simply glaring at the Space Otaku, who focused is completely on Rose, allowing Lucy to twist Yuki around and hits her with Screwdrive Crush!

1!...

…

…

2!

...

…

…

3! **("Let It Go" by Super 78 plays)**

Rose slides in ring and tosses Lucy to the outside to allow herself jump on Yuki without any interruption, delivering several Short-arm Lariat to the Space Otaku as the International Champion weaseling away, trying not to be spotted by Rose but is soon grab by the collar by Lucy, throwing her into ring, and narrowly miss getting hit with Whip Smack(thanks in part of Yuki who pushes Miu out of the to take the hit instead) as her challenger at Fall Frenzy nails Rose with a Study Bomber! Lucy turn back her attention to Miu AND GETS LEVEL WITH A BELT SHOT BY THE TV CHAMP!

***Skip***

Miu starts barking at Yuki to hurry up as the Space Otaku quickly walk up the ramp the best she can. The camera switches to Lucy, who struggling stand while shooting a venomous stare towards the Television Champion, who's mocking the Blonde Wizard on stage saying "That's going to be the end result at Fall Frenzy!"

* * *

**Satsuki Kiryuin's Post-Diamond in the Mine victory celebration **

"Sternness" plays in the background as the ring is filled with decoration. In the middle of the ring are what appears to be four big poster or paintings, each one cover up under a black sheet. Her Elite Four are standing behind each paintings, awaiting for their leader to speak.

"In this topsy turvy place we call the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, I've been fortunate to accomplish many accolades during my short career and I would like to spend this time right now to take a little trip down memory lane for those who are unaware of story… *points to Gamagoori, who unveils the first picture, which shows Satsuki holding up the International Championship.* This moment right here was the start of everything. When I first step into GAIA, I was quickly considered as a prodigy, defeating those who wish to try me with the greatest of ease but despite, that I felt no satisfaction in those wins….because I wasn't getting anywhere by beating those down at the bottom of the barrel, so I made a conscious decision to break away from that situation and go after the biggest this company had to offer, one of them being the then International Champion…" Satsuki finished as she look at the large screen above the stage.

_*Flashback/GAIA Driven 6*_

_GAIA International Championship Match:__ Claire© vs. Satsuki Kiryuin _

_Yoma Slayer continues a relentless assault of Knee Lifts into Satsuki's abdomen in the corner before Irish Whipping her towards the opposite corner, causing the school council president to hit the turnbuckle with a nasty collision that bounces her to the mat. Claire drags does still reeling Satsuki and perform the same process once again! Claire casually walks over to the downed challenger, pick her up in a Double Underhook._

"_After completely being dominant for these past few minutes, it looks like Claire is finally going to put this brutality to an end." Robin said._

"_I told you, Sparkles. Bushy brows show tonight that she can hang with the one of the best BUT is nowhere near their level." Dee smirked._

_The Claymore drag Kiryuin towards the middle, giving everyone in the crowd a good look at helpless challenger ….ALLOWING SATSUKI ENOUGH TIME TO TWIST OUT TO GO FOR DISCUS LARIAT THAT IS MET WITH A YOMA KILLER (SNAP DOUBLE UNDERHOOK DDT) COUNTER! (Robin: And the champion scouted that right on the dot! ; Dee: Sorry to say, bushy brows but it's…)_

_1! (HOOK!)_

…

…

…

_2! (LINE!)_

…

…

…

_BUT SOMEHOW SATSUKI KICKS OUT AT 2.999!_

"_AND NO F**KING SINKER! GAAAHHHHH!" Dee shouted in anger._

_Like Dee, anger was the one emotion Claire had within her at the moment as her face starts morphing more Yoma-like as her Yoki continues to rise. The Champion goes to the corner eagerly awaiting for Kiryuin to stand. Satsuki pulls herself back up as Claire sprints towards her challenger….and completely missed the Claymore (Running Single Leg Dropkick) due to Satsuki side-stepping before impact! Claire hops up BEFORE GETTING PLANTED BACK DOWN WITH A DESPERATION LARIAT! The crowd cheer loudly for both girls as the two competitors stumbles about. _

"_Since the beginning of this match, these two has dished out everything the other has to offer and I for one is not certain who is going to come out on top." Robin stated._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if the ER was in their future after tonight." Dee said._

_Both girls are back on their feet as Satsuki puts the champion in a Standing Headscissors, lifting Claire up but the Claymore escape just as Satsuki was raising her up to hit Might of Honnoji and Claire break free during the lift goes for a second Yoma Killer that doesn't happen…DUE TO SATSUKI TWISTING OUT AND HITTING CLAIRE WITH ANOTHER LARIAT….ALONG WITH A BAKUZAN! ; (Robin: BAKUZAN CONNECTED! BAKUZAN CONNECTED! ; Dee: This CANNOT end like this!)_

_1!.._

…

…

…

_2!.._

…

…

…

_3! __**(Bell Rings/"Sternness" by NOAH plays)**_

"_Your winner of the match…..ANNNNNDDD NEEEWWWW (Crowd: NEEEWWWW) GAIA International Champion…SATSUKI KIIIRYUIIIIINNN!" Annie Ecstatically announced. The ref walks over to Satsuki, presenting her the International Championship, which she gladly took and collapses back to the mat flashing a huge grin on her face._

_*Flashback ends*_

The camera switches to Satsuki who has a prideful look on her face.

"Now at that point in my career was one of the proudest moment I got to experience here in GAIA and I use that momentum I gained that night to dominate in each and every one of my title defenses especially during this…*points to Sanganyama, who unveils the next picture, revealing three scenes during her time during '15 FWM Draft, final two match in Female Fatale Tournament and her holding up her ACW jersey* Like my sister the year before, I too deciding to enter the draft but before getting drafted, I found myself competing in a tournament with many talented upstarts and established veterans, facing up against 1/2 of GAIA's Four Goddess in two statement-making matches…" Satsuki looks up at big screen on the stage again.

_*Flashback/Road to the FWM Draft*_

_Female Fatale Tournament Semifinal Match:__ Tina Armstrong vs. Satsuki Kiryuin_

_Both World Openweight and International Champion continues rocking each others with Forearm/Elbow Smashes. Tina ends the exchange with a boot to Satsuki's midsection that is caught up the IC Champ, twisting Tina around and tossing over the Openweight Champion with a Sternness Throw (Flipping Release Dragon Suplex) BUT Tina lands on her feet to lunges at Satsuki with a Leaping Elbow which Satsuki ducks and hooks in a waistlock, Tina slips around and connects with a German Suplex, O'Connor rolling up and lifting Satsuki up another German, trying to complete Double Break (Double Rolling German Suplex) but Satsuki elbows herself out of the second attempt. Despite not completing the Double Break still wasn't about to give up, scooping up Satsuki to finish the match with M.D.T. which the Student Council President invades by performing a Tilt-a-Whirl Japanese Armdrag! Tina gets back up and hops into the standing Satsuki's shoulders with Frankensteiner…..ONLY FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION LIFTS THE OPENWEIGHT CHAMPION UP HIGH TO HIT MIGHT OF HONNOJI! 1!...2!...3!_

_*Skip*_

_Female Fatale Tournament Final Match: Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Jolyne Cujoh_

_Satsuki drags herself up rushes after the female JoJo, who gives Student Council President a vicious combination of a Rolling Back Elbow and a Enzuigiri! Jolyne then bounces off the ropes with a Big Boot that doesn't connect due to Satsuki taking her down with a Musha Gaeshi! Satsuki forcefully goes for Junketsu Clutch, Jolyne struggles within the hold, trying she best to reach the bottom rope but Satsuki drags both of them towards the middle. The International Champion wrenches the hold on tighter that slightly proves to be futile as the Floridian powers her way up and fires off Back Elbows to Satsuki's jaw, causing her to release the submission BUT TAKES DOWN JOLYNE WITH A LIFTING VARIATION OF MUSHA GAESHI, REAPPLING JUNKETSU CLUTCH ONCE AGAIN! Jolyne tries powering her way out again, only getting a endless assault of Knee Strikes to the back of the head! The ref begins asking Jolyne if she want to give up….but unfortunately for the JoJo protagonist, she's unable to repond due to blacking out, forcing the ref call for the ring._

_*Flashback Ends*_

The camera pans back to Satsuki, who is admiring the next portrait at the next cover portrait

"From there, I found myself being drafted to ACW, the same company which Ryuko was drafted the year prior and while I've yet to have an official match there, those apart of that Women's Division can all be certain that I will deliver the same amount of punishment I inflicted to those during that tournament. Speaking of punishments…. *points to Nonon, who unveils the next portrait, which shows Satsuki standing on top of a ladder with a briefcase in her hands* For many months in FTW, I had to stand idly by as it's Head of the Women's Division while unhinged psycho by the name of Holly Storm *large boos are her from the crowd, although there were some little sympathy cheers from those saw Holly's recent situation* took it upon her own hands to maliciously put several women out of action because of her own selfish reasons. Each time I saw viciously takes out someone, I had to take everything within my within my mind, body and soul to not run down that ring and wring her neck and jeopardize my position as an authority figure but there's a saying I heard a while back: 'No evil deed goes unpunished, any evil done by man to man will be redressed, if not by man, then by God if not certainly later… for the victory of evil over good can only be ephemeral…' Which became the case when I was fortunate enough to replace Juliet Starling as the GAIA representative in the Female Best of the Best Match for the Diamond in the Mine Briefcase." Satsuki waits as the large screen shows the said event

_*Flashback/Pride and Glory Night One*_

_Women's Best of the Best Ladder Match_

"_NOBODY FOR HOLLY! HOLLY IS UP THERE IN THE HEAVENS WITH A BRIEFCASE IN HAND…" Sam shouted._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_AND_**_SATSUKI, FROM THE OTHER SIDE, HAD CLIMBED UP!_**_SHE WAS COVERED _IN_ BLOOD FROM HER FACE, BUT HOLLY NEVER SAW_**_SORA'S HARD HAT SMASHING HER ACROSS THE HEAD!_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_AND SENDING HER FLYING OFF THE LADDER BACK FIRST ONTO ANOTHER LADDER!_

_"SATSUKI! SATSUKI WITH THE HARD HAT!" Courage shouted._

_"HOLLY IS ON THE LADDER! THE PEOPLE ARE DOWN…SATSUKI IS CLIMBING OH SO SLOWLY!" Dash shouted._

_"18 GET YER ROBOTIC HIDE UP BEFORE I MELT YA! GO ON AND GET UP!" Sam exclaimed._

_Satsuki is CLIMBING…she looks at Holly…and she is DOWN…she weakly climbs up…her ENTIRE BODY IS SHOUTING AT HER TO STOP BUT THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT KEEPS MOVING ON UP…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_SHE REACHES THE TOP…She extends her hands…_

_fingernails…_

…

…

…

_fingertips…_

…

…

…

_Fingers…_

…

…

…

_hands…_

…

…

…

…_Satsuki grabs onto the Briefcase and STUMBLES…she nearly falls…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_(Deadpool: *Sitting with the authors* Ya wanna know what else is this long?...)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_(Deadpool:...The Sound of Music and Gone With the Wind. #DirtyMinds)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**_"HEAD OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL IS BEST OF THE BEST AND THE FIRST EVER MS. DIAMOND IN THE MINE! SATSUKI WIIINS! SATSUKI WIIINS!" DASH SHOUTED AS SATSUKI PULLED THE BRIEFCASE DOWN!_**

_"Sternness" by NOAH plays as Satsuki sits atop the ladder...and she surveys the area..._

_..._

_...but she falls OFF the ladder..._

_..._

_...and into Ryuko's arms! Gadget PROUDLY ANNOUNCES'_

_"HERE is your winner, THE BEST OF THE BEST...SATSUKI KIRYUIN!"_

_"GAIA HAS A NEW BEST! SATSUKI HAS FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL, SHED BLOOD AND SKIN, AND HER EYEBROWS MAY HAVE BEEN RIPPED A TAD..." Dash said, "BUT KIRYUIN IS NOW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AND BEST OF THE BEST!"_

_*Skip*_

_"HEY...I have to say you pulled out a groovy win their Satsuki. You PRACTICALLY KILLED YOURSELF to win this match." Pitstop told her. "Any words now?...ESPECIALLY for the Women's Champions?"_

_Satsuki was huffing and puffing...her face needed stitches...but she looked at her ring and Briefcase and had a slight smirk..._

_"...This...was for Sakura...for Ashley Storm...for Nonon...after what Storm did to THEM...she deserved EVERYTHING she got and MORE..." Satsuki growled. "I had to stand by and WATCH HER injure and burn people...and now I get to send HER to hell...and now I have ULTIMATE power...a power greater than many others...the powers of SURPRISE...and FEAR...because EVERY CHAMPION WILL FEAR MY FACE...MY VISAGE...MY SHADOW...MY VOICE...my Briefcase gives me the power to cash in ANYWHERE on ANYONE...from Ronda Rousey...to that LIAR AND CHEAT Haruhi Suzumiya...that BRUTE Revy or the long tenured Kari Kamiya...the Jewel Jessica Wilson...Lightning Farron...Sora Takenouchi...Téa Gardener...and even that DEMONIC ALPHA BITCH Gwen Tennyson is gonna fear as little as my SCENT...because they will never know when I will appear...but they will know that when I do...their reigns are over...ANY FIRST &amp; ONLYS from Téa to Gwen will be OVER...any dream first Title reigns from Lightning to Jessica will be OVER...any monsters like Rousey are OVER...top female heroes like Korra and Sora...even YOU Tina Armstrong...that Openweight Title reign will be OVER...fear me...fear The BEST..."_

_Satsuki backs up and she is helped up by Ryuko,.and the go to make their way to the back..._

_"CHILLING WORDS from Satsuki...CHILLING WORDS to any female Champions out there..." Dash said, "Satsuki is WATCHING YOU...and the second she appears you are DONE...FEAR HER..."_

_*Flashback ends*_

"Now as you can see at the end, there's no need for me to bored you all again what I stated about the other champions because I'm dead set on making each and every one of them deathly afraid that their reign as champion could easily be at an end. Now that we've went down memory lane it's time to think about the future, it's time to find out what lies ahead for both my International Championship and my Diamond in the Mine Briefcase….." Satsuki lowers her mic and tells Inumuta to reveal the final portrait, which he proceeds to do so until…

("**Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Native Ted plays)**

Homura along with her Dangan Club members begins making their way down ramp and steps inside the ring. A staredown happen between champion and challenge as Homura takes a microphone from a member from the ring crew as Gamagoori steps in front of Satsuki and towers over the Gun-toting Magical Girl and shouted "BE GONE FROM LADY SATSUKI'S PRESENCE NOW!".

"Leave them be, Gamagoori." Satsuki said, keeping a stoic expression on her face as she pushes her disciplinary to the side to focus back on Homura. "I take it you and your goons aren't here to congratulate me."

"You are correct, Kiryuin." Homura said. "Now normally I would have stayed in the back and let Rei and the others would take care of things but given your….current predicament….I just had come out here and tell you that despite you still recovering from your injuries that still does not change the fact there STILL must be a Dangan Club challenge match tonight…not to mention you're still have to face me in a matter of days at Fall Frenzy."

"….You came out JUST to tell that?" Satsuki asked with a annoyed tone.

"Indeed…because I don't want this celebration to cloud your mind from the inevitability that will befall you." Homura smirked.

"And that's where you're wrong because I haven't forgot tonight nor Fall Frenzy. Much like yourself, I too managed to talk to upper management, both Sylvia Christel and Katherine McBride in fact. You see, both of them was so ecstatic with my victory at Pride and Glory, they simply told me I would take this week off to rest up for Fall Frenzy *crowd cheers*, and in my place would be a new signee who is a excellence substitution." Satsuki boasted. "…in fact, since your little clone Rei is already out here, how about I put a hold on telling people about my future plans and get the ring set up for the mystery opponent." Satsuki finished talking as she along with the others in the ring steps out as the ring crew gets the ring prepare for the upcoming match.

* * *

**Dangan Club Challenge (Match 3 of 3): Rei Kuroki vs. ?**

Rei paces back and forth waiting for her mystery opponent as the lights goes down…

…

…

…

…

…

**("Evolution (Retake)" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas plays)**

A burst of colors begins strobing on the stage as a young female wearing a military poncho walks out, which she quickly discarded, causing a humongous pop from the crowd.

"And her opponent, hailing from the United Kingdom…CAMMY WHITE!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Robin exclaimed. "I don't know who Sylvia managed to do it but the legendary British Street Fighter and former UWE Queen's Champion is NOW apart of GAIA!"

"I would protests this, Sparkles but my whole body is tingling with excitement." Dee said.

"As do I, Dee. Although I do wonder if this surprising development puts a kink in whatever plan Homura had." Robin said.

The Delta Red soldier sprints down the ramp and slide into the ring, rising up to give Rei a stern look before setting her trademark red beret down by the nearby corner. The referee checks both competitors before giving the signal to start the match

**(Bell Rings)**

Cammy is the first step from out of corner but is quickly met with a Clothesline from Rei. Cammy rolls back up and gets caught in a waistlock as Rei attempts to deliver a German Suplex that is unsuccessful due Cammy breaking free mid-lift to go around Rei to plant her with a perfectly executed German Suplex. Cammy goes into a crouching position as Rei is back and rubbing her neck, unaware what to befall her she eats a Thrust Kick on the turn around!

"And Cammy's Cannon Spike finds it mark!" Robin.

"A dentist visit may be in future after that kick." Dee commented.

The Delta Red Soldier drops down and goes for the cover, 1!...2!...Rei kickout but Cammy goes for another pin that Rei kickout once again at 2.2. The British Streetfighter drag up Rei and Irish Whips her towards the ropes but Rei reversed it, catching Cammy on the rebound with a Back Body Drop…only for Cammy to land on her feet and bounces off the opposite ropes gets caught with a Wheelbarrow Victory Roll! 1!...Cammy powered out before the 2-count. Both competitors back on their feet as Cammy leaps up and sent Rei flying across the ring with a Frankensteiner. Cammy goes into a crouching position again before dashing towards a dazed Rei…DRILLING HER WITH A SPINNING DROPKICK! (Robin: SPIRAL ARROW! Cammy's trademark move that won her countless of matches!) Cammy hooks Rei's leg as the ref starts the count.

1!...

…

…

...

2!...

…

…

…

…

3!** (Bell Rings/"Evolution (Retake)" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas plays)**

"And your winner of the match….CAMMY WHITE!" Annie announced.

"And just like that, The Killer Bee herself takes down Rei along with any advantages Homura was looking to have at Fall Frenzy." Robin commented.

"This is completely bull…." Dee groaned.

The Ref raises up Cammy but Meryl drills the Delta Red solder with Desert Eagle! Lal slides in and join in the beating of Cammy. The two yanks up Cammy but the Elite Four pulls the Dangan Club Members away the Street Fighter combatant. Rei join in on the shuffle as Satsuki monitor the commotion from the outside and gets hit with a unexpected Time Trigger from Homura!

"TIME TRIGGER! Homura cowardly use the commotion to her advantage!" Robin exclaimed.

"Bushy brows had that coming." Dee said.

Gamagoori makes a b-line towards Homura but the Dangan Club Leader hops over the barricade and run though the crowd as her stablemate does the same. Gamagoori tends to Satsuki along the the rest of the Elite Four and Cammy follow suit.

* * *

**Juliet Starling &amp; Ling ****Xiaoyu vs. The Knuckleheads (Tomo Takino &amp; ****Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga)**

Xiaoyu waits in the corner as Osaka gets up. The Tekken figher leaps but the Osakan ducks the Storming Phoenix. Ayumu makes the tag to Tomo as the High School Wildcat Springboards from out of the corner to connect with a Lunch Tray Smash! Tomo pulls up Xiaoyu in a Front Facelock, looking to end the match with Takino Spike as Juliet run in to knock her challenger to the mat courtesy of a Enzuigiri! Osaka goes after Juliet but is caught with a Clothesline by the champ. Juliet tosses Osaka out while the now-recovered Xiaoyu goes for Lotus Twist that Tomo counters out of, throwing Xiaoyu into a Juliet, sending the High Speed Champion tumbling to the outside. Tomo put Xiaoyu back in a Front Facelock, lifting her up for Takino Spike! Tomo quickly goes for the pin, 1!...2!...3!

**("Brainpower" by Freezepop plays)**

"Here are your winner, Tomo Takino and Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga….THE KNUCKLEHEADS!" Annie announced.

"And with mere days before their big match, Tomo has managed to get a major motivation boost heading into Fall Frenzy." Robin said.

"She certainly does….. which she doesn't need but the more the merrier." Dee said. "I got a strong feeling that the High School Wildcat will be our next High Speed Champion."

Tomo along other Knuckleheads begins gloating in front of Juliet as they back walk to the back. Juliet slams her fist on the padded floor.

* * *

**Reiko Hinamoto vs. Asami Sato**

Asami slouches on the ropes as Reiko lights up Asami's chest with a Shoot Kick, sending a jolt all throughout Republic City Native's body, causing her stands straight up, only to suffer more Shoot Kicks to sent her stumbling between the ropes in to the floor outside. A woozy Asami tries to get away but Reiko catches up to her, throwing Asami inside. Asami rolls back up and holds her hands out in defense, pleading for no more kick and unfortunately for her it went to deaf ears as Reiko delivers a vicious shoot kick combination to the back of Asami's left knee, right side of her ribcage, left arm, a Rolling Sobat Kick the midsection, and finally a knockout Roundhouse Kick across a Asami's that causes the Future Industries CEO to crumble to the mat with a loud thud. Reiko drops down and hooks Asami's leg, 1!...2!...Asami kicks out! Reiko goes for the pin again, 1!...2!...Asami gets a shoulder up! Reiko stands up and takes Asami's breath away with a Jumping Elbow Drop to the chest!

"Reiko has been absolutely on fire during these past couple of minutes." Robin commented.

"That may be true, Sparkles but that fire might get extinguished if continues to go all out." Dee said.

Reiko is already back on her feet, attempting to go for a Figure-four Leglock that get denied courtesy of a push off from Asami. Republic City Native roll to a standing base and charge at Reiko, attempting to go for a Clothesline that Reiko catches with ease while transitions into a Hammerlock. Asami tries twisting out of her current predicament but The Zero Fighter would have none of that, locking in a Half Nelson Hold all while switching the Hammerlock into a Underhook (Robin: Reiko may be looking her famous Snap Bridging Three-quarters Nelson Suplex she called Sunrise Suplex!). Reiko is ready to end the match as she lifts up the LOK female but begins fighting out of it with Back Elbows after Back Elbows, finally breaking free and turning around to blast Reiko in the face with a Elbow Smash that sent The Zero Fighter staggering but the Rumble Roses Star comes roaring back with a Elbow Smash of her own that nearly send Asami back to ground. Asami breath heavily as fires off another Elbow Smash to Reiko's face but Reiko shrugs off the hit, proceeding to unload a dozen of relentless Elbow Smashes with the last one causing Asami to find herself back on the outside floor but managed to use the barricade drag herself back up in a quick fashion.

"And Asami still can't find any full counterattack towards Reiko" Robin said.

"….You gotta muster up something, Asami…for Sylvia's sake…." Dee pleaded.

The Young Entrepreneur gets her breathing to a normal state as Reiko bounces off the ropes….

…

…

…

…

….Diving between the rope…

…

…

…

AND GOES FOR A SUICIDE DIVE THAT GETS COUNTERED BY A BIEL THROW FROM ASAMI, SENDING HER BACKFIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!

"ANNNNNDDD THAT'S HOW YOU STOP SOMEONE'S MOMENTUM!" Dee laughed.

"REIKO'S BACK MIGHT BE WRECKED AFTER THAT!" Robin exclaimed.

***Skip***

Asami tosses Reiko's motionless body halfway into the ring, allowing her to give Reiko several Knee Lifts to the chest before finishing with a Upward Kick in the face! Reiko rolls towards the middle, trying to avoid any more of Asami's assault while the Young Entrepreneur is up on the apron, leaping up just as The Zero Fighter up on her feet to duck a Springboard Clothesline from Asami. Asami lands on her feet, roll forward, and spring back around to go after Reiko WHO SCOOPS UP ASAMI AND PLANTS HER DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A MICHINOKU DRIVER! The ref quickly drop to mat for the cover!

1!..

…

…

…

2!...

…

…

...ASAMI GETS HER SHOULDER UP AT 2.888!

"And despite nailing a impressive Michinoku Driver, Reiko is unable to put away Asami!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's the type of resiliency I bet Sylvia love to see in someone she handpicked." Dee commented.

Frustration sets in Reiko as the GAIA legend stand by drops a Jumping Elbow onto Asami. Reiko hops back up and delivers second Jumping Elbow Drop, then a third, fourth, sixth, and finally a seventh one before covering Asami that gets only a 2.5! Reiko couldn't help but shake her head as she pull up the LOK female for another attempt for Sunrise Suplex, causing Asami to once fight out of it, running forward but Reiko hangs on to Asami's tight, pulling her back for a Bridging German Suplex! 1!...2!...Asami kicks out but Reiko still has a Waistlock on Asami as the two rising back up, allowing The Zero Fighter to trap Asami once again in a Three-quarters Nelson Suplex, snapping back…

…

…

…

But Asami break free as the last second, using the momentum to backflip safely on her feet. Asami flashes a little smirk as she drag up with a Inverted Facelock, lifting the Zero Fighter up and dropping her down with Spin Out (Swinging Lifting Inverted DDT)! Asami hooks both of Reiko's legs…

1!...

…

…

…

…

2!...

…

…

…

REIKO GETS THE SHOULDER UP/3! Asami jumps up and starts celebrating.

"Atta girl, Asami!" Dee cheered. "She went through all of that crap The Zero Loser dish at her but she persevered in the end!"

"You might want to hold off on celebrating yet…" Robin said, pointing to the ring.

The ref talks to Asami, explaining to her that Reiko managed to get her shoulder up before the three count, causing Asami to shout "YOU GOT TO BE F***ING KIDDING ME!". Asami walks over to the still-downed Reiko, lifting the Rumble Roses star up by grabbing a chunk of Reiko's hair, who catches Asami with a Roll Up…..but Asami doesn't go down, deadlifting Reiko up and hits The Zero Fighter with a Falcon Arrow! 1!...2!...REIKO KICKS OUT AT 2.999! Asami screamed "STAY DOWN!", giving Reiko a boot to the head. Asami yanks up Reiko by her head and puts her in a Standing Headscissors and proceeds to lift Hinamoto off her feet and begins dashing to a nearby corner…TO HIT THE GAIA LEGEND WITH A BUCKLE BOMB! Reiko staggered out the corner and drops to a knee while Asami let out a primal-like scream…..AND SNAPPING REIKO'S HEAD BACK WITH A SICKENING SUPERKICK! Reiko crumbled down as Asami goes for the pin!

1!...

…

…

…

2!...

…

…

…

…REIKO GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE JUST BEFORE THE REF HIT THE MAT FOR THE THIRD TIME!

"Despite getting her head damn-near taken off, The Zero Fighter STILL has the wherewithal to place a foot on the rope!" Robin exclaimed.

"UGGGGHHHHHH! Asami just can't catch a break…" Dee groaned.

Asami is already up, pacing back and forth about what to do next before deciding to pick up Reiko, who gives Asami a nasty Headbutt that staggers the Young Entrepreneur and eats a combination kicks of a Roundhouse, Rolling Sabot Axe, Reverse Roundhouse, and finally another Roundhouse to spin around the now-dazed Asami…..ALLOWING REIKO TO FINALLY HITS THE SUNRISE SUPLEX!

1!...

…

…

…

2!

…

…

…

...ASAMI BREAKS FREE AT 2.999!

"AND IT'S ASAMI TURN TO ESCAPE DEFEAT!" Robin exclaimed.

"THIS IS WHY SYLVIA HAS HIGH HOPES FOR HER!" Dee exclaimed. "If Sunset Suplex can't beat her….NOTHING WILL!"

"You can't be so sure about that…" Robin chimed in. "You and I both know Reiko has a ton more in her arsenal."

A minute has passed and the crowd is white hot in cheers for both women. Reiko is back up, dragging Asami closer to nearby turnbuckle and begins her climb, doing a spinning motion with her arms midway (Robin: it appears that Reiko has had enough decided to go for her fame Double Rotation Moonsault which she called Angel Dive! ; Dee: Get up, Asami…you can't screw this up for Sylvia.). Reiko is facing away from the ring as nearly standing but Asami gets back up and begins raining down Clubbing Forearm to back of The Zero Fighter. Asami begins her ascending up top as well, clutching Reiko in a Waistlock but the GAIA Legend delivered two hard Back Elbows the face of Asami that sent her falling off the top but Future Industries CEO simply rolls back up and does a running leap back up to Reiko…AND THROWS HER OFF WITH A IMPRESSIVE OVERHEAD RELEASE GERMAN SUPERPLEX! A "Holy sh**" chant breaks out in the crowd as the two women are motionless inside the ring

"DID YOU SEE THE HANG TIME ON THAT?!" Robin asked.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Dee cheered. "IT'S PRETTY MUCH BALLGAME AS THIS POINT IF ASAMI CAN FINISH THE JOB!"

Around two minutes has gone by as Asami stumbles back to a standing position, allowing her to take a chance up top, pulling Reiko near the turnbuckle and starts climbing up top. The Republic City Native glares at the crowd and yells "IT'S OVER!", diving off while doing a 180 turn…

…

…

…

…..AND THE PHOENIX SPLASH IS MET WITH THE KNEES OF THE ZERO FIGHTER, WHO ROLLS UP ASAMI!

1!

…

…

…

…

**3!** **(Bell Rings/"Look in the Sky" Sota Fujimori feat. Yoshiko plays)**

"And your winner of the match, The Zero Fighter…..REIKO HINAMOTO!" Annie announced as a huge cheers erupted from the crowd! Reiko slowly tries standing up as the ref begins checking to see if she was ok but is shove out of the way by Asami, who starts stomping the living hell out of the downed Zero Fighter as the once cheerful noise from the crowd turns into boos!(Robin: Oh come the hell on, Asami! ; Dee: THAT'S IT, ASAMI! BEAT THAT FREAKING HAS-BEEN'S ASS!). The ref tries prying Sato away from Hinamoto but unsuccessful as Asami shoves the official away once again and continues stomping away only to have the ref finally managed to pull Asami away.

***Skip***

Asami is still arguing with the ref near the nearby corner, telling her to move out of the way but Sato gets caught by surprise by a leaping Reiko, who hammering away at Asami with punches. The referee tries regaining order but both competitors simply tossing the official away, forcing the ref to call for assistance.

"And it seem that the ref is calling for some backup!" Robin exclaimed.

"Come on, ref…." Dee groaned "You could've allowing Asami a little more time to kick Reiko's head in

Several other referees runs down the ramp and inside the ring to break Sato and Hinamoto away from each. Asami shouted "THAT CRAP WAS A FLUKE!", which Reiko responding by saying "THAT WHAT YOU THINK!". Few of the officials has finally managed to drag Reiko out and deal with the struggle of trying to take her to the back as Reiko continues slack-jawing at Asami, who now completely calm and telling the officials in the ring that she's alright now. A few refs was hesitated but decided to ease their defense around Asami. The Young Entrepreneur lets out a sigh, saying "I'm fine now…."…..before BOWLING though a few refs…..AND LEAPING OVER THE TOP ROPE TO HIT A SOMERSAULT MOONSAULT PLANCHA ON TOP OF REIKO AND THE OTHER REFS! Asami wiggles out of the pile, yanking Reiko from out of it by her hair and throwing the veteran back inside the ring, where she proceeded to put her in a Fisherman's position AND SPIKING REIKO WITH A SMALL PACKAGE DRIVER!

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The crowd shouted towards Asami.

"And the crowd showing disapproval of Asami's action." Robin said.

"And I'm certain that she doesn't give a damn what they think at this point." Dee smirked.

Asami is admiring her work before looking at all of the angry fans around inside Battelle Hall then turning her attention back to Reiko, crouching down and saying "You and I are far from finish…." Before sliding out the ring and allowing the standing officials to check on Reiko.

* * *

**Tina/Azula's Contract Signing**

The ring is once again filled with decoration, this time in a more business vibe as Katherine stand in the middle of the ring as crowd cheers at the site of the GM.

"Before proceeding with the contract singing for the World Openweight Championship match at Fall Frenzy, I have a few announcements. At the PPV, we will have a few new matches that will be included. Matches like Yuki Jojima vs. Rose in a rematch from very first Impulse, Clover Ewing and Samantha Simpson of Team WOOHP will take on the Mean Girls team of Mandy Luxe and Pacifica Northwest, and last but not least… since I was extremely impressed with their match tonight, in two weeks at the Impulse special: Manhattan Mayhem, once again it will be Asami Sato vs. Reiko Hinamoto! *crowd cheers wildly* Now with that being said, let's bring out the two competitors who will headline the Fall Frenzy main event!

***Skip***

Both Tina and Azula seat face to face across the table. The Openweight Champion doesn't waste any time as she writes her name on the contract, forcefully passing it towards the Fire Princess, who sign it as well. Azula slams the pen down as Katherine speaks up.

"And our main event is now set! Now is there's any last words you two would like to say to your opponent?" The GM lay the microphone on the table. Tina looks at Azula while picking up the mic.

"I only have a litte bit to say. For weeks, you and your buddy, Sylvia have done a pretty good job in making my life a living hell…but come this Saturday…I get to give the both of you the same treatment as I get the chance shut you up for good, embarrass your gal-pal and retain MY Openweight Championship while you to the back of the lin-" Azula snatches the microphone.

"You sounds like a broken record, Tina." Azula said. "I see Saturday going a bit differently. I see myself getting my hand raised as your battered body is under foot and that title THAT SHOULD'VE….been mine last month and I go on to crush whoever the number one contender is because I will not be deny destin-" Tina snatches back the mic.

"You know….I WAS gonna let continues on….but really got this urge to punch your face in *crowd cheers* So let's give these people a little taste of what's to be expected at Fall Frenzy." Tina stands up and flips the table over but Azula still remain seating, having a smirk on her face. Katherine get between to the two and says "Tina…. Think rationally…just wait til Saturday…" but Tina shove Katherine out of the say…..AS THE CHAMP GETS HIT IN THE FACE WITH A FLASH OF FIRE!

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Robin exclaimed"

"That's a Firebender for ya, Sparkles." Dee said. "She should've never taken her eyes away with her."

"Given how calm her a few moments ago, I wouldn't be surprised if this was her plan all along." Robin said.

"Tina rolls around, holding her face in agony as Azula simply laughed at Armstrong's pain. Tina blindly crawled over to the ropes and use them to pull herself up….AND IS TAKEN DOWN WITH A AGNI SPEAR! Azula begins badmouthing Tina, shouting "You haven't experience any sort of hell yet but I'm would gladly sent you a one-way ticket there." Azula gives a couple of stomps to the head, adding a boot scrapes to the reddish face of Tina. Katherine shout for officials to come, which they do so with Sylvia following behind, giggy with joy. In the ring, Tina surprisingly is able to rise back up, slowly trying to open her eyes….TO SEE ANOTHER AGNI SPEAR TO BRING HER DOWN! Officials rushes over by Tina while a few of them restrained Azula, who doesn't put up a fight. The Fire Princess, admiring her work. On the stage, Sylvia surveys everything with delight as medical staff arrives on the scene to attend to Tina's injury.

"The situation appears to be dire for our Openweight Champion. What does this mean for Fall Frenzy?" Robin wondered.

"It means that you're looking at Azula becoming World Openweight Champion in a couple of days…" Dee chimed in.

"That sadly might be the case.." Robin said. "Folks, we have to go but we will keep you inform on Tina's condition. We'll see you this Saturday for Fall Frenzy!"

The camera stay on Tina and the medical staff but soon switches to Azula, who's already up on the ramp, giving Sylvia a passing glance, which the majority CEO responds with a devilish smirk as the show fade to black.

* * *

**Impulse Results:**

Star Butterfly def. Margaret Moonlight

Homura Akemi def. May Lee

Team Bumblebee vs. Sweet Diva becomes a no contest

Lucy Ashley def. Yuki Jojima

Cammy White def. Rei Kuroki

The Knuckleheads def. Juliet Starling &amp; Ling Xiaoyu

Reiko Hinamoto def. Asami Sato

* * *

**Match Card for Fall Frenzy:**

**GAIA World Openweight Championship:** **Tina Armstrong (c) vs. Azula (Special Guest Referee: Sylvia Christel)**

**GAIA International Championship:** Satsuki Kiryuin (c) vs. Homura Akemi

**GAIA World Tag Team Championship:** iGeneration (c) vs. Anarchy Sisters

**Tag Team Match:** Team WHOOP (Clover Ewing &amp; Samantha Simpson) vs. Mean Girls (Mandy Luxe &amp; Pacifica Northwest)

**GAIA High Speed Championship/Number One Contender Match for the GAIA World Openweight Championship:** Juliet Starling (c) vs. Tomo Takino

**GAIA Television Championship:** Miu Kazashiro (c) vs. Lucy Ashley

**Single Match:** Yuki Jojima vs. Rose

* * *

**A/N: Took me almost two years(not to mention that it's been nearly a year since the last chapter) but I FINALLY got to Fall Frenzy! Once again, thanks to everyone who R&amp;R. Later!**


	7. Fall Frenzy (Pre-show)

**Disclaimer: The following characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respective owners, not me. **

* * *

The camera comes on as it show people walking into one of the main doors of the UIC Pavilion in Chicago, Illinois. The footage soon switches to inside the arena as fan are finding their seats before changing to announcer's table, where two catgirls are sitting.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to the show before the big show: The Fall Frenzy Pre-show. My name is Koto, the Cat Demon and alongside me is my broadcast partner, A-"

"PROUD Ctarl-Ctarl, Aisha Clan-Clan!" The muscular cat girl shouted, cutting off her broadcast partner. "I am interested to see how these scrubs do in a matter of moments."

"Yes…." Koto said, a bit irked from Aisha butting in. "Anywho, We are LIVE from the Windy City and the biggest question going around all day has been the condition of Tina Armstrong after getting hit by a flash of fire from Azula. It was reported that the Openweight Champion was released from the hospital but has been off the radar for the past 48 hours so are Main Event is still up in the air.."

"PATHETIC!" Aisha shouted. "Had a Ctarl-Ctarl like myself in the same situation, I would've I would have shrugged off those flames in to my face and TEAR that Fire Brat from limb to limb."

"You probably would, partner but that was in the past and the present is now as we go to Juri now to who's in the ring to call the first of two matches for our pre-show." Koto said. The camera switches to Sea Demon Ring Announcer.

"The following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall!" Juri announced.

**("Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill plays)**

A mix of green and blue lights blinks in and out as Hayley Smith and Britta Perry walks out and marches down towards the ring holding picket signs, Hayley having one that said "The revolution will go viral!" and Britta with one saying "Join Project Liberation"

"Introducing first, from a place where they cannot be refrain in… *Juri looks at her cue card strangely*….they are the team of Britta Perry and Hayley Smith!"

"For those that are unaware, the following match is taking place due to a situation that occurred during the Day of the Rose in are developmental territory, Rose Academy where Britta tried recurring a police officer of all people to join this project liberation of hers before the start of their match…which Kiriko responded with a Superkick to the face but in the end, it was a Sliding D which Hayley likes to called Dreamsmasher and a beatdown that led to the fiery young MMA fighter, Mila to come to the rescue." Koto commented.

"Silly girls, if you want have a revolution, then asking people and holding signs ain't gonna cut it…YOU GOTTA BE FORCEFUL!" Aisha exclaimed.

The two rebellious females then roles within the ring as little amount of streamers falls inside. The two lay the picket signs down on by their corner as "Rebel Girl" cuts off.

**(****"Don't lose your mind" by S.S.P.D.****〜****Steel Sound Police Dept****〜 ****plays)**

Kiriko Shijima step though the curtain and onto the stage with a determined look on her face as the crowd gives the Rider Girl a positive reaction.

"And their opponents…first from Tokyo, Japan…Kiriko…SHI-JI-MA! Juri announced, adding a ton of the enthusiasm at the end. The police girl walks halfway on ramp as she awaits for her tag team partner.

**(****"Aguja de Abeja"** **by Yonosuke Kitamura plays)**

The crowd begins cheering as The Hot-blooded Fighter walks onto the stage.

"And her partner, from the city that never sleeps, New York City…this is MILLLLAAA!" Juri announced cheerfully.

"As started before, Mila came to the rescue of Kiriko and now the two are looking to find some retribution Britta and Haley's actions." Koto said.

"Much like most of these fans here, I too am a fan of Mila. If someone like her was a Ctarl-Ctarl like myself, she probably would be one of our mightiest warrior." Aisha boasted.

The Policewoman meets with the MMA fighter and two make a dash inside the ring as red and black streamers descents down onto them. Ring crew quickly cleans up the ring as the two teams get ready. Kiriko is ready to start out for her team as does Britta for her's.

**(Bell Rings)**

The few sections in the crowd starts a "Ki-ri-ko" chant as the two circles each other before locking up in a Collar-and-elbow. The two jock for position for a couple of seconds until Britta surprisingly transitions the lock up into a Top Wrist-lock, shocking herself as she yells "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORK!" Kiriko goes for a punch but The Greendale Student applies more pressure on the wrist. Britta says "Give up already" as she increases the pressure on the wrist, unfortunately for her here Kiriko has other plans as she as Frontflips and counters done Wrist-lock with one of her own, causing Britta to drop to her knees and crawl to the ropes, causing the hold to be broken up. Britta massages her wrist as she runs at Kiriko, who simply catches her with a Armdrag, Britta gets up again but once gets caught with another Armdrag. Britta stumbles up as Kiriko takes her down yet again, this time with a Dropkick, causing Community College Girl to roll over to corner to tag in Hayley, who charges into Kiriko with a Shoulder Block, The Policewoman Kip-up but eat a nasty Forearm Smash by Hayley that sent her down to the mat as the Langley Falls' Native yell "WE WON'T BE OPPRESSED BY YOUR KIND!" stomping her in the process.

"While Britta couldn't get the gear moving for her team, Hayley is picking up the slack." Koto said.

"You can thank the superior genetics of Stan Smith for that." Aisha said.

Hayley yanks Kiriko up for a hard Irish Whip to ropes for another Forearm Smash that Kiriko evades by Baseball Sliding between Hayley's legs and rising up to hit her with a Backdrop Suplex, giving herself enough time to tag in Mila! The MMA Fighter hops over and starts giving Hayley a couple of Shoot Kicks to her right arm and chest before Muay Thai clinching the Raven hair Activist and start delivering Knee Lifts after Knee Lifts, sending the two of them onto the ropes, causing the ref to break it up. The crowd gives Mila a decent applaud, as her wait for Hayley's next move. Hayley circles a good distance away from the MMA Fighter, holding on to her right arm cautiously before going a Collar-and-elbow Tie Up that Mila ducks underneath for a Waistlock Takedown followed by a Front Facelock!

"Mila is showing a lot of her mixed martial arts prowess right now. Koto said.

"Yeah but she got to do more than Takedowns and Facelock…" Aisha said.

Hayley tries rolling over, which she succeed in doing so but Mila does the same, still maintaining the hold on her. Hayley goes for another rollout but once again Mila rollover to prevent the breakaway, applying more pressure on to the neck but Britta run in gives Mila some boots to the side of Mila's head to allow Hayley to break free. The Rebellious Smith gives Mila a few kick to ribs as she land a Elbow Drop on Mila's head, follow up by another and another and another and one more before going for a cover that barely gets a two count. Hayley picks the MMA Fighter up and sling her across the ring with a Hip Toss! Hayley follows up the toss by tagging in Britta, who run in and puts Mila in a Headlock as she aggressively wrenches in the hold (Aisha: "Now that's what I'm talking about."). Britta continues wrenching in the hold, mocking the MMA Fighter in the process until Mila is able to get a foot on the ropes. Britta gets up and drag Mila from the ropes, which the DOA Fighter responded with a Mule Kick, sending Britta across the ring as Mila leaps for the tag to cheers as Kiriko Springboards off the ropes to land on the now-standing Britta with a Crossbody! Mila hops up and runs over by Hayley, knocking her off the apron with a Dropkick! Britta goes after Kiriko but barely get hit with a Kiriko Kick (Jumping Spinning Roundhouse Kick), making Britta drop to her butt. Kiriko sees the opportunity as she hits a Low Dropkick to Britta and grabbing both of Britta's wrist, flipping her over for a Under Arrest (Japanese Stranglehold), pulling back tightly!

"And Kiriko is looking to end it here!" Koto exclaimed.

"Britta's fragile body cannot withstand much of that unlike a body of a Ctarl-Ctarl." Aisha boasted again.

Britta is kicking and screaming as Hayley is back in the make the save by hitting Kiriko over the head with a Double Ax Handle. Hayley picks Britta then lifts Kiriko up then down with a Vertical Suplex as Britta down to Knee, causing the back of Kiriko to land right on it! Britta hold on to Kiriko in a Pendulum Backbreaker as Hayley HITS THE DREAMSMASHER! Kiriko spins around as the ref escorting Hayley out of the ring while Britta goes for the pin!

1!

…

…

…

…

2!

…

…

…

…. AND MILA BREAKS UP THE PIN AT THE LAST SECOND!

"And the New Yorker manage to get there at the nick of time."

"She should have been there the second they started double-teaming Kiriko." Aisha scoffed.

Mila drag Kiriko over to their corner to tag herself in but Britta tag in Hayley, rushes in to rain down punches to both Mila and Kiriko before hitting Mila with a Snap Suplex. Hayley stands and Big Boots a kneeling Kiriko out of ring before focusing back on Mila, picking her up but Mila catches her with a Shoot Kick to Hayley's chest! The Rebellious Smith staggers back but comes back with a pair of Forearm Smashes, staggering Mila as well. Hayley goes for another Forearm Smash but Mila counters with a Roundhouse Kick to the right arm! Hayley clutches her arm as Mila hits the ropes….. straight into a BIG BOOT from Hayley. The girl from Langley Falls decided that enough is enough, putting Mila in a Standing Headscissors.

"It appears that Hayley might be looking to it hit her Powerbomb Lungblower she likes to call Project Daycare.

"And if she does hit it, that MMA Girl can call it a night…" Aisha said.

Hayley begins lifting up Mila but Britta starts shouting telling Hayley to wait (Koto: What in the world is going on? ; Aisha: Maybe she wants to be the one to get the win?). Hayley looks at Britta, who begs The Raven-haired Girl to tag her in (Aisha: Told ya…), which Hayley shrugs and do so. Britta hops in extremely giddy as she puts Mila in a Standing Headscissors of her own, Hayley runs over by Kiriko and hold her by bay, preventing her from interfering. Britta begins mouthing off, saying "This is it, people! A Flipping Piledriver I called 'Start of the Revolution'! Once I hit this, it's ALLLLLL OVVVVVVVEEERR-AHHHHHHH!" Britta couldn't finish her sentence as she gets flipped over by a Back Body Drop! Britta looks up at Mila and gives a light chuckles…AS MILA GRABS BRITTA'S LEFT ARM AND LOCKS IN A CROSS ARMBREAKER! Hayley sees Britta's predicament but Kiriko hangs on to her as Mila HYPEREXTEND Britta's arm, forcing The Greendale Student to tap out!

**(Bell Rings/****"Aguja de Abeja"** **by Yonosuke Kitamura plays)**

"Here are your winners…KIRIKO SHIJIMA AND MIIILLLAAAA!" Juri announced.

"And Britta's cockiness proves to be her team's downfall." Koto said.

"You can't be freaking cocky if you are weak like a twig…" Aisha scoffed.

Mila and each others hugs as that make their way to the back while Hayley shakes her head in disappointment at Britta, saying "What the hell was that?", which Britta responded with "I thought she was completely knock out…."

"Well while Hayley and Britta straighten some things out, let's go to Kimmy from the back as she's with one of of the competitors from tonight main show." Koto said as the camera switches backstage at the interview area.

* * *

"Greetings everyone tonight. I'm name is Kimmy Howell and my guess at this time…The Black Monster, Rose. The crowd begins booing at Black Dragoon Warrior comes into view.

"Now tonight you go up against Yuki Jojima, who for the past few weeks, has been a thorn to your side. Could we have any thoughts about your match?

"Tonight I do something I should have done three weeks ago when I brutalize that little space case and that put her on a stretcher. I could've been ME taking on Little Miss Queen yet here I am tonight because of a little mistake I didn't finished. So Yuki, I really hope that your friendship was really worth the end of your career…." Rose begins walking away until…

"Speaking of the Television Championship match, how do you feel about both champion and challenger?" Kimmy asked, causing Rose to turn around.

"How I feel? I feel that whoever ends up being the champion by tonight is going to have the pleasure of being next on my hit list…" And with that, The Black Monster leaves.

"... Back to you two, Koto and Aisha…" Kimmy said nervously.

* * *

"…Well if I was both KRC Girls, I'd be a bit worry." Koto said as the camera pans back to the announcer's table.

"Worry? Someone like Rose would be mincemeat of I were to face her." Aisha scoffed.

"….Must you include yourself in everything…." Koto groaned. "Turning to other matters, we will find out who will face either Satsuki Kiryuin….or Homura Akemi for International Championship when Helga Pataki goes up against Wendy Marvell."

"And for Helga, it's to correct a wrong from the first Impulse. For Wendy, it's a chance to rise up the rank and capture one of the company's biggest title." Aisha commented.

"No matter who ends up winning, there's no doubt, they will have their hands full but with that said, let's get started." Koto said as Juri is ready to call the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's a Number One Contender Match for the GAIA International Championship!" Juri announced.

**("No Way In Hell" by Fit For Rivals plays)**

Pink and white lights begins whirling around the stage. The crowd boo loudly as Unibrow Bruiser walks out, having a very determined expression on her face.

"Introducing first hailing from Hillwood City this is HELGA PATAKI!" Juri announced.

"Since her lost at the first Impulse, Helga has been looking for retribution against the Sky Dragon Wizard, feeling that the lost against her put a major dent in her quest to the top given the fact that she hasn't been used during the recent weeks." Koto commented.

"It certainly did." Aisha said. "She was on the verge of picking up the win until that magical munchkin managed to squeak in that Crucifix Driver."

"Well we will see in a matter of moments whether or not history will repeat itself." Koto said.

Helga wasted no time getting from the stage to the ring as the pink and white streamers rain down, causing her to rip some of them.

"And her opponent….." Juri said.

**("Show Me Heaven" by Saint ft. Suzanne Dee plays)**

Blue and white lights begin flashing around as cheers can be heard across the arena as Wendy Marvell springs out from back onto the stage with Carla.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Carla, from Fiore, she is the Sky Dragon Slayer…. WENDY MARVELL!" Juri announced.

"Much like Helga, Wendy too has been absent during the past few Impulses, mainly due to her Rose Academy commitments but tonight marks her very first night as a full roster member and looks to make a big impact in the process." Koto commented.

"This girl may want to make a big impact but she's gonna learn tonight that a lucky win rarely comes twice."

"Yes but she definitely have the tenacity do so- WHAT THE HELL?!" Koto exclaimed as Helga AMBUSHED Wendy and Carla as they walking down the ramp! The Hillwood Brawler grabs a hold of Wendy and RAMS het headfirst into the barricade. Helga turns around and delivery Ol' Betsy to the temple of Carla, knocking her out!

"And this match has started off with a bang!" Aisha exclaimed.

"The match haven't even started yet!" Koto snapped. "That sort of action is uncalled for."

Helga drags Wendy to the ring, banging her body back and forth into the barricades. Helga then Irish Whips to the Sky Dragon Slayer into steps! Unibrow Bruiser prepared to dish more pain but several officials rushes down to restrain her! Wendy struggles to stand, using the steps as support while officials ask her if she's alright, which she doesn't respond to due to Helga breaking free and Big Booting her! Helga rolls Wendy inside the ring as she herself steps though the ropes. The Unibrow Bruiser begins telling the referee to start the match but the ref refuse to do so.

"Get Wendy out of there! Needs some medical attention right now!" Koto said.

"I thought you was into brutality like this?" Aisha asked.

"…While I am. I can't condone actions of someone who would blindside their opponents before the start of their match." Koto replied.

While Helga continues to argues with the ref, officials are checking on Wendy, who's now leaning in the corner and somewhat appears to be ready to wrestle, regardless of her current condition (Koto: Pain be damn. Wendy don't care. ; Aisha: I kinda admire her toughness…). The ref goes over to her and ask if Sky Dragon Slayer really wants to the start the match. Wendy breathing settled enough for her to say yes. The ref then looks at the timekeeper, telling them to ring the bell.

**(Bell Rings)**

Helga bolted out of her corner and squishes Wendy with a Body Avalanche! Helga goes to town on Wendy with stomps as the ref pull Helga away and check on Wendy. Helga shove aside the ref and toss Wendy out of the corner to cover her, 1!...2!...WENDY KICKS OUT! Helga yells "COME ON!" to the ref as she pick up Wendy to give her some hard slaps to the face while saying "My time hasn't gone by yet!", Irish Whipping off the ropes to plant her with a Rude Spinebuster! Helga pins Wendy and yells the ref to count faster this time, 1!...2!...WENDY KICKS OUT ONCE AGAIN!

"And Wendy refuse to go down out!" Koto exclaimed.

"She might have some guts but Helga still have a WHOLE lotta damage to deliver." Aisha said.

Helga lifts Wendy up on her left shoulder and carried her towards the nearby corner to sit her on a top turnbuckle. The Hillwood Tomboy descend, hooking the Girl Wizard for a Superplex but Wendy struggles, giving Helga a few punches to the ribs but Helga is still able to lift her up….

…

…

…

Only for Wendy to wiggles free of the Bruiser

…

…

…

…

AND HITS A AVALANCHE BLOCKBUSTER!

"And THAT may be the turning point Wendy desperately needs!" Koto shouted.

"Yeah but the abuse she taken may still hinder her." Aisha said.

Wendy crawls over a place a arm over Helga…

1!

…

…

…

2!

…

HELGA PUSHES OFF WENDY AT 2.2222!

"And the Blockbuster couldn't get the job done!" Koto exclaimed.

"Given the power of that kickout, Wizard Girl need to pull out something out of her ass right row if she's hopes to win." Aisha said.

Wendy and Helga get up and the Sky Dragon Slayer gets a second wind, delivering a onslaught of Forearms Punches and Chops, making the Hillwood Bruiser stagger back, going for Sky Hook that connects! Wendy bounces off the ropes yet again as Helga gets caught with a second Sky Hook! Wendy is completely fired up, stepping on the apron to wait for Helga to rise as The Fairy Tail member springs off for Crushing Fang…THAT IS MET WITH A POWERBOMB! Helga pulls Wendy in a Standing Headscissors…and proceeds to SPIKES her with a Criminy Driver (Jumping Piledriver)! Helga looks over Wendy…..and proceeds to pick her back up TO DELIVER ANOTHER CRIMINY DRIVER!

"Oh come on. I think one was already enough." Koto said.

"I consider that making a statement!" Aisha exclaimed.

Helga pins Wendy, 1!...2!...Helga lifts Wendy up said "You're just the first….", picking her up FOR A THIRD CRIMINY DRIVER! Helga stands and simply places a foot on Wendy's motionless body

1!

…

…

…

…

2!

...

…

…

…

3! **(Bell Rings/"No Way In Hell" by Fit For Rivals plays)**

"…And your winner of the match and new Number One Contender for the International Championship…..Helga Pataki…." Juri announced, having a less than enthusiastically tone.

"And FINALLY this match is done and over with." Koto said.

"Helga came tonight to make a statement and Wendy ended up being the catalyst of it." Aisha said.

Helga steps out and begins walking to the back as EMTs check on Wendy. The Hillwood Brawler is on the stage as Kimmy Howell steps out to confront the winner.

"Ummm….Helga, first off congratulations…but I feel that me along with everyone else here in the arena wants to know….what was that moments ago?…" Kimmy asked.

"What was that?" Helga replied. "That was me taking care of trash like that broken brat inside that ring right now. For FAR to long, I had to stand around as kiddies from new series gets hires to immediately get push to the top while I dropped further down to the card, stuck doing curtain jerkers and freaking Pre-shows. I didn't come to this DAMN company to be just another face in the shuffle nor be anyone's gatekeeper. I came to GAIA to championships and get the big bucks and I will without a blink of an eye, crush ANYONE who stands in my way or denies me of what I want….." Helga walks away to the back.

"Satsuki….Homura…you two gonna have your hands full after tonight…" Koto said.

"Helga is a girl on a mission and the International Championship is within her sight." Aisha said.

EMTs continues to tend to Wendy as the camera changes to the back as Team WHOOP are discussing something.

* * *

"Alright, we gotta figure out to deal with Mandy and her new bestie." Clover said. "I vote for us pranking them a bunch of times backstage so that they become extremely irritable so that they're unable to focus."

"Wouldn't it be better if we focus on beating them with our wrestling abilities rather than pull childish tricks?" Sam asked.

"I'm kinda with Sam on this one." Alex said. "We was able to get a match tonight and I feel it would be more satisfying by embarrassing need them in the ring rather than back here."

"Oh COME ON!" Clover groaned. "It's more satisfying that way."

"For you, Yes. For us, it's a hindrance." Sam said. "Now if you don't have anything else to say, we have a match to get ready for, WITHOUT any pranks. Sam and Alex starts dragging Clover away.

"You guys are no fun…." Clover groaned.

* * *

The camera switches again, this time to the parking lot where a red convertible with roof up rolls in. A hooded female sunglasses steps out and goes to her trunk, getting her bag then shutting it as she heads inside the UIC Pavilion. The managed to get a glance at the female face, showing a few medical patches over it and her blonde hair sticking out. Her face appearing almost motionless. The camera goes back to ringside.

* * *

"Was that…Tina?..." Koto wondered.

"I don't see anyone else with a convertible like that." Aisha said. "Well it seems that our main event is still a go."

"It certainly seems so but I do wondered about the face of the Openweight Champion along with the status of her sight" Koto said.

"Judging from her expression, she looking for fight, regardless of her condition." Aisha said

"That may be so but our time is over. Stay tuned, everybody. Fall Frenzy coming up next!" Koto concluded.

The camera zoom away from the announcer's team, showing the cheering crowd is the now-filled arena as the Pre-show fades to black.

* * *

**Match Card for Fall Frenzy:**

**GAIA World Openweight Championship:** Tina Armstrong (c) vs. Azula (Special Guest Referee: Sylvia Christel)

**GAIA International Championship:** Satsuki Kiryuin (c) vs. Homura Akemi

**GAIA World Tag Team Championship:** iGeneration (c) vs. Anarchy Sisters

**Tag Team Match:** Team WHOOP (Clover Ewing &amp; Samantha Simpson) vs. Mean Girls (Mandy Luxe &amp; Pacifica Northwest)

**GAIA High Speed Championship/Number One Contender Match for the GAIA World Openweight Championship:** Juliet Starling (c) vs. Tomo Takino

**GAIA Television Championship:** Miu Kazashiro (c) vs. Lucy Ashley

**Single Match:** Yuki Jojima vs. Rose

* * *

**A/N: My quickly update yet, THANK YOU, MOTIVATION! XD Also I forgot to mention it in the last chapter but feel free to make predictions for who you think is gonna win. Later!**


End file.
